Welcome to the United Republic
by Deruste
Summary: Fate, Is it unbreakable, Unyielding maybe, possibly unrelenting. Can two demigods survive what it has in store with them when the multiverse is thrown their way? Worlds will live, worlds will die and the multiverse will never be the same for Elio and Rio. Welcome to the United Republic. (cover image by @cinderarts)
1. a new world of opportunity

**Author note- as the description probably told you, this story continues from Lord of Light. This partially evolved from a writing exercise and the fact that I wanted to get to the "feature" of the story. The multiverse. So here we are at the world of ATLA, Korra era. I hope you enjoy. Lord of light is the story you want if you want some backstory. I hope you all enjoy one of my first attempts at a Fan Fic.**

When one imagines the nature of the universe, what do they see? A clockwork machine that will go on for an eternity? An explosion that has been going on for billions of years? Maybe even the figment of code made by higher beings that we will never know. Maybe, if one were to listen, a melody. A song that began with the booming vibration of a drum boisterously continued on by the blaring of trumpets, joined by an endless orchestra neighboring countless others in a grand harmony creation. But, just as a song can be rejuvenated by an added note or an orchestra ruined by an extra instrument, a universe can reach an early crescendo. You just need an extra note. Worlds will live, worlds will die, and the multiverse will never be the same.

Universe:?

Timeline:? Two weeks since the events of Lord light.

Place:?

With a loud thunderous burst, the clouds opened up to reveal two teenagers promptly falling from the sky. both about ready to become jelly when they hit the water. One is still conscious but really regretted it. The other wasn't conscious at all. Her limbs flopping in the air as a trident on her back nearly flew out of its sheath as the boy desperately tried to hold onto his bag of supplies.

Below the two of them was a large metropolis with many skyscrapers, roads, and lights despite the sun already being set in the horizon.

 _Great, just great!_ Elio thought to himself. _All that trouble and the vision still came to pass. Falling from the sky to my watery grave_.

At least his falling buddy was Rio Victoria, daughter of Oceanus. _Good_ thought Elio. The advantage to that is that they are falling into a bay, disadvantage she is not aware of it. Elio used his momentum to get closer to Rio. The light from the metropolis around them glaring into their eyes. He grabbed on to her arm and twisted it.

"Ow!" Rio screamed in pain and then punched him. "Wait! E!" She shouted in relief and then proceeded to pummel his face. " What did you do!?"

"Rio! We have a bigger problem!" She paused, fist pulled back.

" Explain what the hell happened!"

"Dammit, can you be pissed after we escape death by falling into an ocean?"

"Explain. This. Bullshit."

"It won't matter if we're dead!"

Her eyes grew large for a second and the sound of their fall was being drowned by the raging water growing nearer. She let out a shallow breath and the water bent and shaped itself into a small tower. They both landed in the spire of water with a painful crash. Elio painfully lay upon the water, not really touching it and feeling as though he landed onto concrete. They both raggedly swam back to the surface where the city was in clearer view. At first glance, they thought it was New York in front of them. Tall skyscrapers, metallic pipes coming out of concrete walls above the sandy beach. Then the details started to crop up. The writing on the buildings wasn't English, it was some sort of calligraphy, it looked similar to Asian calligraphy. There was a railway for a trolly and in the distance a shipyard with dozen of ships that looked like they were taken out of a 1930s museum. Old oil tankers and a couple of steamboats with large chimneys. Flags that neither of them recognized with symbols of water, fire and a kind of coin with a square hole.

"There! That wasn't so hard was it." Elio gasped, trying to move his body but the initial pain of the fall and landing made trying to get up on his legs a Herculean task. A watery fist took him by the back of his foot and threw him onto the shoreline of the city.

"Be quiet, it's your fault that we're here." The water grabbed and push him forcefully to shore. After cleaning herself off she grabbed her trident and pointed it at Elio. "Now I get to be pissed! Now explain yourself before I use this thing!"

Elio moved the trident with the tip of his finger.

"While you would be doing me a favor I know you're not a killer or is that damned camp that successful at making child soldiers." he said sullenly. His eyes were tired and red from either exhaustion or the sea salt. His frame shaking from his soaked clothes, he was merely pitiful in his current state. Elio saw the apprehension in Rio's eyes, it was just two weeks ago that she learned she was a demigod. He knew she could not actually kill him but that the anger behind the threat was real. He did wish she could though. It was his fault they were there, his fault that they're not at camp half-blood right now and given that a certain voice isn't whispering in his ear now it's his fault that something worse might happen to them or someone else.

Before anyone could say anything else Rio's ankle buckled under her weight.

"Dammit!" She nearly fell but Elio caught her. "Get off me you piece of-"

Elio ignored her and put her on his shoulder leading her towards the water.

"You're a daughter of a sea god, maybe you share some of-"

She punched him in the face again, he recoiled and she landed in the surf.

"Don't mention his name. Bad enough everyone else compared me to the mighty Percy Jackson." She crossed her arms and pouted as the tide kept rolling in. "I don't need it from you too." She pointed to her ankle. "It doesn't even seem to be healing. All I can do is just make water do what I want." As she explained a small tentacle of water sprang up from the tide and slapped Elio across the face. "Ya burro." she covered her mouth. Elio rubbed his cheek, she left a nasty scar.

At least Rio is part way back to her own self again. Elio thought. That camp turns too many kids into killers for my taste.

"Fine, no comparison and I do have some explanations. sadly none of them about where we are and- ow" Elio touched the tip of the scar and closed his eyes. Elio brightly accented by a new source of light, accompanied by a searing sound of flesh burnt together.

"Ooohh, that has to be a rough way to heal buddy," called a voice from the sewage drainage pipe. The sound of shuffling footsteps came out from one of the large metal pipes. Elio immediately went into a fighting stance "Woah I was just saying you don't see many people using firebending to heal themselves." The man was now visible, a vagabond, very dirty one at that with the look of an old loon. Wild gray hair pointed upwards, a pointed nose with very animated hand motions. Elio relaxed his stance while Rio glared at the old man.

"We got jackshit old man, so panhandle somewhere else," Rio said sternly.

"What she means is that we are just trying to rest from a long journey," Elio added staring disapprovingly at Rio as she sat on the surf. He also did not want to deal with anyone else other than Rio right now but the old man might tell them where they are. The first things that should be answered when figuring out anything are who, when, where, where and why?

"Oh yeah, you fell from the sky right." The man said joyfully like he was just having the best time talking to the flying teens. Elio and Rio stared blankly at him. "Fell from one of those big freighters, right!"

"Sure?" The teens said in unison wondering how did he even see of all that. Though in truth neither understood the mist very well, the opaque layer of magic that prevents normal people from seeing the world for its chaotic true nature. Rio didn't understand just on a practical level and Elio didn't why it was a thing.

They did also know that only people who can see through it are demigods, like them for the most part unless the gods get involved, spirits like nymphs and satyrs, monsters and special humans.

The old man didn't look magical or at least not the type of magic without big asterisks on it. He might be a monster with shapeshifting but that would mean that he would know that they were the children of titans, their bosses a literal month ago. He might be lying about not knowing them but they were weak anyway so why do that?

The only conclusion that Elio had was the man was just a special human. A garden variety hobo.

"Sad to see you lost the pack." Elio immediately jumped at the hobo's words and notice that their food, clothes, and money were gone. He cursed vehemently in Spanish.

"So...um?" Rio looked displeased with the vagabond's close proximity to her, especially since he smelled like sewer and looked like he was a crusty old dumpster diver. "Where are we?" She guessed when they were falling that is was New York city but now she had a better look...everything was wrong. The buildings looked like the ones from the city but less weathered down by time. The buildings looked new with red, blue and green lights from certain areas in the city... The lights and streets looked like they came right out of a history book, mostly gravel roads with barely solid sidewalks if any at all. There was even a 1920's style car parked not far from them.

"You didn't bump your noggin now did you, missy." The bum asked cheerfully. "Welcome to the great and beautiful Republic City, the shiny jewel of the glimmering United Republic."

Rio blinked twice and tried to remember if she heard the name before. Maybe one of those tiny nations that everyone forgets about like Uruguay.

"The name's Gommu."

Near the end of Elio's cursing rant, he saw a large monument far off into the bay.

"Puñeta!" he screamed as he saw a large, copper-green statue on a tiny island. It was a young bald boy dressed in monk robes holding a staff. Elio started shaking, whether in rage or in fear, no one knows. "The statue of liberty is supposed to be a lady right? not an older version of Charlie Brown."

The bum looked at him strangely.

He let out a whistle. "Wow, you must be very new to these's parts. That example of magnificent-ness is the Avatar Aang Memorial. You guys must be travelers, what brings you to this part of the continent?" Elio was the first to snap out of it remembering _oh wait, we need to eat and a place to sleep for tonight_. Which then made him remember the supplies in the backpack, given the fact that the armor and weapons in the pack are made of metal, they are probably sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. And he couldn't swim. Elio was at a loss for how to get the supplies back.

"It wasn't by choice, side note, can you leave, I think my friend is going to go nuclear and you do not want to see that," Rio remarked as she edged away from the bum.

"All right." The bum said with the same cheerful grin and started to walk off. "If you want some advice on where to go, go to the park and find the most voluptuous bush under the main bridge." She stared at Elio as the water seemed to glow near Rio's feet. After a disturbing crack sounds her from her ankle, while not healed now, it was in the right spot.

"Hey dad I graduated a year early, isn't that cool." She said under her breath. "Can I get that car I want? _Nope, sweetie your not ready for such a thing, but hey, how about a summer camp where you get to be in New York for a while?_ " She mimicked a much deeper, laid-back surfer type voice as Elio stared vacantly into the distance. "Really? New York! Sure, when? _You'll even meet your cousin Elio there, he'll keep you safe_." Rio looked toward as said cousin was paralyzed in defeat having a thousand yards staring contest with the memorial.

She let out a sigh and stared at the water, focusing on a simple command. **Fetch**. The water near her feet shifted forming into a whirlpool whose submerged tail reached toward the deeper depths of the bay. Rio felt the water touch the bottom surface of rock and sand for the pack, the various forms of life like kelp and schools of fish. Even something that kind felt alligatorish. _Gotcha, you magical pieces of crap._ Rio thought as the water collected itself around the pack, whipping the currents around it. It was not a small effort for her as she was pulling the heavy bag up to the surface.

Elio snapped himself out from the trance and saw the strain on Rio. Elio grabbed her from behind and locking his arms under hers in a full nelson. They both dug their feet into the sand and pulled.

"I-ugh-don't need -hrgh- your help." Rio strained as the pack became visible to both of them.

"Sure that's why the veins in your face are bulging," Elio said through gritted teeth. The weight of the supplies causing both of their faces to be as red as a tomato's, their veins popping. As soon as most of the supply bag was above the water they used the good old fashioned method of rolling it onto the sand.

"What did you stuff this bag with!?" Rio scolded as she fell to her knees with exhaustion. Elio looked the bag over and opened it up revealing the only supplies from camp half-blood they had.

Elio remembered packing up essentials such as weapons, armor, food, flashlights, arrows, books and small trinkets. Why books? One was a book on edible plants and the other was a Greek mythology book. Annotated and underlined at the more important bits. The bag was slightly magical so it could compress the mass but not the weight.

While Elio was prone to anger at times he was also knowledgeable enough to know what they would need, sadly given what little he learned about demigods it seemed more like a game of trying to prepare for everything at once.

"Okay, what are we going to toss?" Rio said scowling at the pile of supplies in front of her. Elio wanted to argue but remembered the pain of dragging it out of the water. Elio crossed his arms.

"The weapons and armor are a must so let's wear them." Rio nodded and grabbed her leather-based armor while Elio took his bronze set. He strapped on his spiked gauntlets. "Hope celestial bronze doesn't rust. You should keep your flashlight but get rid of mine." He showed his right hand and let it glow brightly. "It's redundant."

"Fine but what about the bow and food." She pointed to the pile of waterlogged foodstuff and the broken bow, its string snapped in two. Elio picked up some of the more solid bits of the food and warmed his palms while compressing it.

"You take the water out and I'll rewarm it so it's edible."

"I think it would be best to leave this with the fish."

Elio then pulled out a bag of yellow squares.

Rio facepalmed. "Of course those things survived." She held out her hands for it but Elio kept the bag away from her.

"You know the rule: eat too much and you burn." She crossed her arms in response to Elio's warning.

"My ankle is fucked up and I'm not eating that slop of rice, fritters and sea salt." Elio rolled his eyes at her complaints and split one of the squares in two for them both of them to eat. Rio grimaced at are her measly share, barely big enough for her palm.

"If you want it to last just keep chewing. The healing might even last longer" Elio said casually, tossing it into his mouth. Rio shrugged and started to bite into it. A warm nourishing feeling engulfed her senses, her wounds, and sprains started to heal at a heightened rate. The taste was what had her enraptured. It tasted like her grandmother's gumbo. The little square now replicating the texture and smelled flawless. For Elio, it tasted like a dear friend's empanadas, something he has not had for weeks and really needs at that moment.

They both stared out into the ocean with pensive eyes. What now? What can they do? They can't exactly wear ancient Greek armor around a very Chinatown-like city. Maybe putting it on was a mistake.

A thought occurred to Elio.

"Want to try to talk to the water?" Rio looked toward Elio strangely for a second but then remembered what he meant.

"Dad is the father of _fresh water_ gods and what did I say about the Percy comparisons," Rio scolded.

"I thought he was the first god of the ocean?" Elio rebutted.

"Yes, he's the god of the ocean and my sisters are the goddess of sources of freshwater. This is a bay, not a river or a fountain. Besides, how are you sure that this place has any Oceanids." Rio said, running her hand in the tides.

"If we're lucky the bay has a nereid, if we're not then there is no nymph. At least I will be able to control all of this water which will help with transportation. What about shelter?"

Elio grabbed a fistful of sand and compressed it. His hand glowed brightly for a second and in his palm was a piece of glass. The same curvature and spacing as the inside of his hand. Elio is the type of person who usually works out stress by working on something else. Textbook workaholic honestly and he doesn't try to hide. Though he does go limp when near a breaking point, a fact Rio knew.

 _A harbor? No too wet and too many sharp rocks. A bubble of air at the bottom of the bay, no not enough air and need to be awake to maintain._

"Perhaps the island to the west."Rio jumped up from fright. A ghostly voice filling her mind for a brief second. "They take in those seeking help."

Elio turned his head from the glass he was making and saw a mound of water rising in front of Rio. The mound slowly took shape and in its place was a weird stout turtle creature. It stood on its hind legs and had a bamboo hat leaking water. Elio instinctually grabbed/tightened his gauntlets as Rio grabbed her trident. "I thought you wanted help?" The creature still spoke in Rio's mind but Elio just watched the creature movements. At first, they got behind each other but Rio remembering it was Elio and then backed away, slowly circling the weird turtle creature.

"What are you?" Rio asked. She kept her gaze focused on the turtle as it just...stood there. It didn't move, breathe or blink.

"Answer the question before we dine on turtle soup," Elio ordered. "If you're a monster then know that you're threatening the son and daughter of the Titans." The turtle did nothing but simply squat on to the surf.

"You called me over here." The creature spoke within their mind again in a calm and kindly manner. "I only wish to know what are you? Spirit? And what is a titan?"

Rio and Elio just stood there dumbfounded. Camp half-blood taught them that monster stop at nothing to kill and eat demigods. Thought the fact that Elio's closest thing to a family was a group of monsters contested this in his mind. Elio decided to take a shot in the dark and unlatched his gauntlets.

"E What are you doing!"

Elio raised a hand to Rio objections and inched closer to the water and started kneeling. The creature looked confused at the demigod's action. Elio let his arms spread open and lay his head down.

"I am sorry, Lord of this bay. I am sorry for insulting you as such, we did beseech you and I did insult you. I beg your forgiveness." The creature looked apprehensive toward Elio. It got closer to Elio and put one hand into too the water and grabbed a fish. Elio looked up from his submissive stance and the creature had a bundle of fish in a kelp bouquet near his face.

Elio was used to acting in a certain way to get what he wanted. He would not have half the jobs he had in Puerto Rico if he didn't know how to play certain people. He hadn't encountered that many spirits yet and the few gods he did meet were Oceanus and Mister D for a short time. When he did this with Mister D he treated him well so maybe the turtle will treat him well.

"Thanks? Please cook this, I saw what you did with your hands."

Elio immediately took the fish and went to start a firepit in the sand. For a second, Rio thought that the creature was putting on an act but Elio got close enough to it that the turtle could have snapped his neck.

"Do you want help?" She heard its voice again, its mental voice sounds comforting and nurturing. Like a kindly elder, Rio sighed in relief.

"Yes, Lord…." She realized she didn't know the creatures name much less what it was.

"Yue, call me Yue." It sounded glad to speak...think its name. "You don't have to treat me in this manner. I am simply the spirit of this bay"

"Alright... Yue, we desire your help. We are sadly trapped on your world and we don't have shelter. Please oh god of this bay. If you can either grant us shelter or point us in the way of it we will give great tribute." Rio pleaded as the creature looked in confusion.

"Tribute? God? You definitely don't feel like other humans."The confusion in the psychic voice was deafening and disconcerting. " Again, I am only a spirit of this bay and I don't need a tribute."

"With all respect Yue, what's the difference?" The creature looked confused at Rio's question.

"There are no gods."

The voice sounded like the tone one had when someone was explaining something obvious. Something in Rio's mind broke. She spent the last weeks learning that a cabal of old pagans gods exist, are related, to her and have been partially involved in the major events of humanity. Then a random turtle monster in a Hong Kong/ New York fusion city tells you those gods don't exist. Whiplash was an understatement.

"Hey! Elio, There are no gods here."

"What about that?" Elio yelled as he cooked some fish on glass plates in a glass fire pit. He pointed toward the turtle creature who waved in response.

"Spirit." She said plainly.

"What's the difference?" He said turning the fish over with a glass spatula. The demigod has nearly a whole cabinet worth of glass utensil, a bit crooked and crude from being handmade but all of them did have a genuine shine to them.

"All that aside will you help us?"

The creature put its hand under its chin.

"Tell a story."

"A story?" The creature asked in a shifted tone. "Why a story?" She crossed her arms as the smell of cooked fish permeated the air.

"Your chi is off. It feels like a normal human's chi but something more is in it, like a strange mixture of scents that make a completely new one. A more powerful one. You sound human but you feel like spirits. What are you?"

Both Rio and Elio looked at each other for a second as he passed around glass plates with cooked fish. Elio passed some fish to Yue.

"I can tell you what we are if you can take us to this island you spoke of," Elio said with a gracious smile on his face. His tone and posture resembling that of a restaurant waiter. Rio nearly forgot how conniving Elio could be when he wants to be. Maybe he was acting all nice and gracious now so he can curry the spirits favor for some divine help. He only acts like this when he wants something. "But still why a story?"

"I like a good story but I would like for you to do something for me. A simple task."Yue pointed to some bile dripping into the bay from the various sewer pipes. Black sludge and multi-colored lumps lurching into the water. "Clean my bay if you please."

Rio nearly lost the fish she was eating when she looked upon the ooze stewing in the water. She covered her mouth and raised two fingers. Tendrils of water grabbed various debris from the area such as wood and earth to block the pipes by stuffing them.

"It should give enough time to divide the polluted water from the clean water." Yue saw the tendrils and lifted two fingers as well. It did make tendrils but far fewer and much smaller. For a second Yue looked disappointed at its display.

"Why did you help me before I gave you anything?"

"I don't like people ruining other peoples homes. This place is your home so using it to dump sludge is disrespecting it." The spirit stared at her and then at Elio.

"I don't sense intentional evil, but there is malice in both your hearts. One has a hatred towards the other while the other hates themselves." Rio looked at the spirit confused while Elio nodded. "In service of helping the water I will get you to the island but in exchange, you must tell me a story when you ask for another favor."

"If you're expecting a grand and epic story you won't find it here. Just bad decisions and lots of pain over the regrets." He said as he gazed into his shoes. Rio rolled her eyes.

"So how you screwed the pooch," She said, chewing on some fish.

"If you don't slow down you'll swallow a bone."

She rolled her eyes again. "You lost all rights to talk to me like you cared." She said throwing a bone in his direction.

"And we were doing so well earlier." He caught the bone before it could hit his left eye. "Anyway Yue. I agree to your terms but my ...companion." Rio narrowed her eyes. "My cousin, who is only barely tolerating my presence?" She nodded while flipping some her dreads over her shoulders, draining some water from them. "Needs to agree too." He motioned to her for a response. She ignored him and looked towards Yue.

"I agree to _your_ words Yue, disregard his words on most things though. If you want." She remarked giving the turtle creature a large smile.

"Can you begin then?" Yue asked.

Elio sighed and made himself comfortable in the sand. "My full name is Eliodoro Marizcruz Genaviva Vivas."

Yue clapped its hands. "I like that name, very sing-songy."

"Gotta admit, I'm Spanish too and I didn't think your name would be that long pretentious," Rio said.

"Really tells you the thought process of my mother now does it. Anyway, it all started on an island called borikén." The boy retold his beginnings to the spirit as Rio watched, ready to fact check on the parts involving her.

Time: same as the demigods

Place: abandoned storehouse

In the dilapidated corpse of an industrial zone was a building that would serve as the staging ground of a revolution of downtrodden non-benders. A small group of masked men and women walked into what would be their stage for their grand "Revelation" their preparing. Unknown to the group on the stage under the was a boy with a black diamond and a bowl of black water.

"Why did you show me this?"

" _ **Because**_ _I needed to show you what I can do and…"_ The voice spoke through the mind of the meek boy. Rattling and cold, like the clacking of corpse bones in a blizzard. " _Those two would be of prime_ _ **interest**_ _."_

"Why?" The boy asked, his body sweating profusely.

" _For the same_ _ **reason**_ _, I asked you to join these_ _ **fools**_ _above us._ _ **Opportunity**_ _strikes for those who seek it. Now like we_ _ **practiced**_ _. The boss man is making his_ _ **appearance**_ _."_ A masked man walked out of some back rooms with a mustache man with an electric generator on his back. " _Big simile and_ _ **revolutionary**_ _spirit, like we practiced."_ The boy breathed in and out but calmly. Steadying it from the floorboards. He opened a hatch behind the man as it seems he was having a conversation with the human generator. Before he had forgotten he slipped on his own mask. " _Let the_ _ **show**_ _begin."_ Cackled the spirit.

 **Author's note- I hope you enjoy the story and for those of you who come to from Lord of Light, I hope the change isn't too sporadic. The schedule is tenuous but so far it's either once a week or every two weeks depends on when school comes back into session. If you have an opinion on the story I hope you share changes will come whenever I get an idea to make it better. Toodle-loo**


	2. New world part 2

_I believe I had **you** chomping on the bit with the talk about **vibrations** , so in the grand tradition, I'll continue it. An added **note** can sour a song's meaning and tone, something put where it doesn't belong starts a **chain reaction**. Much like the tornado made by a butterfly, a **stranger** in a **strange** place heralds **changes**. How much change depends on the **stranger**. Will they **alter** what is meant to be? Will they let **fate** takes its course? Will the **wheel** that traps us all keep us in line or will it crumble under the strain of **possibility**? Such **ruminations** are for another time, however. The pieces are in place for a **grand** performance to be held. A dance of **light** and **dark** , **ocean** and **sun** , **Constance** and **variability** Such fun is yet to be had. My modern name is **Eclipso, all-around retired supervillain**. Excuse the pageantry, my taste comes from **classic** villainy. Over-the-top **costumes** , big declarations of **thoughts** and **emotions**. The early ' **60s** to late ' **80s** , oh those were the days._

 _ **You** may have a question as to whom I am addressing? Did I just refer to **you**? Do I see **you**? No to the **last** question, but I do **feel** you. Like a **predator's** eye on a limping stray. Those of us who are not really people within the **universe** and are the integral parts have a sense for these things._

 _Like how a **demon** has a sense of sin._

 _I adore **you**. How you take pleasure when **we** take pleasure, how you relish **our** fights for **our** beliefs. A **bit** one-sided, but I won't fault **you** for that._

 _Though that is **mostly** based on guesswork. You may be **weaker** , but you are behind a **veil** of reality that I simply can't breach. The options are exciting, don't **you** think? You weren't expecting an introduction, were **you**?_

 _I just wanted **you** to know bits about me before we go further. Call **me** conceited, but I believe a **performance** should have people's hair standing on end. And if I must be a **puppet** in a show, then I'll make it a **heartstopper**._

Universe: Magically based with minor deities present.

Timeline: Industrial Revolution-Age Technology level.

Location: Abandoned factory and the base of the domestic terrorists, The Equalists.

P.O.V:?

A young man wearing simple leather, mostly around his joints, a plain wooden mask with only two eye holes stood in front of another masked man. He questioned if it was a good idea to have appeared from underneath the floorboards. His swamp attire drew confused gazes from the assembled terrorist. All he did seem to draw was disbelief and confounded looks.

"Alright, weirdo, give us one good reason we don't force you out of here." A man with Kai and an electrical generator on his back went between the swamp boy and the masked man. Amon and his lieutenant, the young man thought. Eclipso has been trying to find any substantial rumor on them that wasn't just an exaggeration.

He couldn't even find a name for the lieutenant.

 _ **Focus** on my instruction._ A voice began speaking in his head. A cold and dark one that reverberated in the young man's bones. _Be careful, the **lieutenant** is not interested in our antics._ Eclipso said within his mind.

Amon was the leader of the Equalist, a non-bending group within the city that has been making more aggressive moves as of late. Amon was a strange one, no one knew anything about him outside of what he looks like. The young man wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

All he knew for sure is that Amon wore a mask like he did. And that a person only wears a mask to hide something.

"Canyoureallydoit?" the young man stuttered out.

" Look, kid, clearly you confused about who you're dealing with, so back off." The lieutenant Kai sticks sparked with electricity. The other equalist taking slow steps toward the stranger.

 _Show him your **shame**._

The masked boy held out his hand and focused on breathing, a bubbling that started in his stomach traveled from up the arm. It stopped in the right palm and a flame flashed into existence.

"This...I want to get rid of...this," the young man said, his mask facing the ground.

The young man heard the mumble and grumble of the grunts, sounding very confused at what they were grunts were more shaky in their stances while Amon and his lieutenant held a strong gaze on the young man.

"Too much pain…must go away." The young man closed his hand as the flame extinguished into smoke. "Reminds me...of horrid man." The equalists rallied in a small circle as their leader circled the mysterious swamp man.

 _ **Excellent** now let him take. I want to see if the rumors of his ' **Gift** ' are true._

"Please…if you're a savior...save me."

Amon said nothing to his remark, and his equalist inched closer in a circle around.

"Was it...a lie?"

 _He signaled from behind with his hands to **pounce** on you, Eclipso clarified. He doesn't believe your here to have your **fire** taken._

Any suggestions? the young man thought.

 _Quite **simple** : When in doubt always go with the **unexpected**._

The stranger gave it some thought. Only one idea crossed his mind.

He started kneeling.

The confusion from the equalists was compounded by the stranger's sudden surrender.

"All I want is for it to be gone...I want to move on from...him." The leather-clad grunts all looked at each other and then the lieutenant. He, in turn, looked toward Amon, who was now behind the young man.

"If that is what you seek, I won't deny your salvation." Amon's cold voice lingered in the stranger's ear. It reminded him of Eclipso, to a lesser degree. A breeze compared to a hurricane.

The young man felt several small points of numbness behind him as his limbs went limp. Several of the grunts held him up by his arms as their leader placed one thumb on the stranger's neck and another dead center on his forehead.

Within an instant, the stranger felt a wave of exhaustion and lingering pain in his mind. Amon and his peons let the boy go, letting him fall to his side.

"If that is all, boy of the swamp, leave this place and don't bother us -"

"You lied." The young man's voice became cold, hollow and sharper. "The rumors said that you had a gift of the spirit's but all that I felt was...human."

The Equalists stared at the swamp man.

 _Sad to say the **rumors** are wrong. Eclipso remarked. He uses **blood bending** to block the paths of chi. He cut off the Reiki paths, he…. You don't have any **idea** of what I'm saying, **do** you?_

 _He's using **bending** to get rid of bending._

 _ **Essentially**. It's not a **gift** of spirits, sad to say he just a **charlatan**._

"Why do you mean by human?" Amon questioned, as the grunts looked toward their leader.

"Nothing..."

"Then leave -"

"I felt nothing but you. What you've done had no spirits help." The stranger threw a punch into the air but no flame burst came from it. "It's gone but it was not by a gift of the spirit's."

"You think I lie?"

"The lies are not of the process...but of source and reason."

"Source and reas- this is going nowhere. Lieutenant, just put him in a holding cell."

"Does he...does your lieutenant… not have a name?" Ravana asked looking at the lieutenant. The grunts and lieutenant ignored the comment as two grunts grabbed the young man by the arms. One for each. "If it helps, mine is Ravana."

"Well then Ravana, why did you come here?" The lieutenant droned as the grunts tied Ravana's hands behind his back and walked him away from Amon.

"I wanted...I wanted." Ravana commented. "To know if he was like me... But in reality... he was less than me."

"Blah, blah, blah, you will have plenty of time to think in your cell bender scu-" The grunt was cut off by the pain of Ravana's skull launching into his face. Ravana then tripped the other one with a quick leg sweep and repeatedly stomped on the side of the grunts' knees, alternating between the two.

 _A tad **excessive**._

 _I'm sorry, lord Eclipso._

 _I **know** you are, but you must better **compose** yourself, were **not** savages. Now then, please send **Amon** over to me._

The rest of the Equalist in the building, minus Amon and the Lieutenant, were now charging the young man.

"Is Amon that… scared of a… swamp tribesman?" Ravana pride grew just from the mere thought.

"How dare you speak to our leader in such a manner!" yelled one of the faceless grunts as he lunged at Ravana, launching into a clumsy palm strike.

Ravana dodged it with a simple turn of his heel, and the equalist fell flat on his stomach with an undignified thud. The young man then shrugged at Amon's foolish grunt. Amon's glance didn't change as the grunt flopped like a flounder. Ravana then lifted his foot ready to stomp on the grunt's now exposed spine.

Ravana was then tripped by a grunt from behind. Three grunts began to stomp on him.

"Don't underestimate him and take him out quickly, we'll let him go when the city learns the Revelation," Amon spoke calmly. The boy felt a tinge of pride that he was being taken seriously.

 _How **cute**. he has a name for his **blood bending** technique. Do you need some help, by the way?_

The boy didn't respond as the flurry of pain kept his thoughts too chaotic.

 _Someone needs to have more **endurance** training._

As the group of equalist grunts stops their rapid stomping the swamp man's crumpled form was beneath them.

The swamp tribe men's left arm bent in the wrong direction, as did his right foot.

The scars and bruises on his body were more visible as all the pieces of wooden armor were now cracked, all but Ravana's blank mask.

"That was...too easy," the largest of the grunts remarked.

"What does it matter? Grab him and go to the cell," shot back a shrill, cracked voice. The third grunt stopped the other two from moving.

"Don't get near him, Hou Ti may be right."

"What makes you say that?"

"How did he recover that quickly?" said a grunt pointing at Ravana, as he laid down on the ground aching from his pummeling. "He should have been noodle limping that whole fight."

The other two shrugged and one of them pointed toward their leader.

"I don't know? Bossman didn't seem surprised."

" Guess if the boss isn't worried we shouldn't be." The shrill one remarked, helping the lieutenant pick up Ravana's pummeled victims. All of whom were groaning in pain.

"Hey, all I'm saying is -"

"Dodge!" Amon commanded. The grunt was forced forward by a blow to the back of his head.

Ravana got back up with his injures already healed. Even his armor was back in one piece.

"Rush him," Amon ordered. The young man shrugged his shoulders, faced with four equalist coming straight at him.

Ravana shifted his weight to his right side to gain momentum and landed on the left palm. His first hit was the shrill-voiced one.

He simultaneously knocked out three of the Equalist with blows to the side of the head. He then spun upward and landed on his feet to the amusement of the Lieutenant.

The lieutenant managed to escape the spin kick.

"A bender that gave his fire willingly? All while wearing swamp tribe gear, you're a curious one, aren't you?" the lieutenant remarked coldly.

After a single minute of quick fighting, the only ones left in the warehouse were Ravana, The lieutenant, Amon, and the currently incapacitated grunts.

 _He **hates** you quite a lot,_ Eclipso said gleefully.

 _Who and why my lord?_ Ravana thought.

 _In his **own** words, **quote** : If only **he** would have attacked first. Would've made **everything** simpler. **Unquote**._

The lieutenant rushed straight at the young man with his weapons ready and unleashed a barrage of blows that were blocked beat by beat by Ravana.

Ravana waited for an opening within the stream of hits and took grabbed them staring down the lieutenant face to face.

The lieutenant gave a little smirk. "Sorry, kid lights out." He pressed two buttons. A surge of electricity sparked throughout Ravana's nerves, but he didn't let go. The lieutenant discovered something disturbing, there was no damage on the boy. There wasn't a single burn or scar as the electricity crackled from his blunt weapons.

Ravana then retaliated with a swift kick, separating him from his weapons, which were still in Ravana's hands.

"I think you should let me handle this," Amon said, staring down at Ravana who stood over the defeated Lieutenant. "Do you have any other surprises?"

"I do have a magic trick," Ravana said, as he reached for one of the straps of his mask.

 _Do send **him** my way. I wish to have a **little** chat with our masked revolutionary._

"Let's end this foolishness." Amon, at a near-inhuman level of speed, dashed toward the swamp man as the mask fell from Ravana's face. Right before Amon could finish his move he was stunned by what he witnessed.

Ravana had no face. Just bare skin, flat and smooth with a small ridge where his eyes should have been. In the split second that Amon was distracted, Ravana grabbed his wrist.

Amon tried to escape Ravana's grasp, but the swamp man was stronger than he looked. His grip twisted Amon's wrist, and the more he tried to get away, the tighter Ravana held on. Ravana's grip grew so strong that he started to crush the bone's of Amon's wrists.

As Ravana pulled Amon closer, his face began to emit light. Ravana's veins searing through his skin in a golden glow.

"In the blackest day, in the brightest night…." A burst of glowing, golden light shone from the boy's face as a human arm, made of yellow light, sprang from it and grabbed Amon by the neck.

"Don't think you can frighten me!" Amon shouted. The light coming from Ravana's face began to illuminate the staging area around them and the unconscious grunts, casting a shadow against the stage curtain.

"Beware your fears coming to light…."

"How are you -?" Amon started, but the hand that sprang from Ravana's face tightened its grip around his neck.

"Let those who try to stop what's right..." All the hands made various grunt and effort noise, like the bodies they were attached to were only on the other side of the shadows they sprang from."Be consumed by my power, Eclipso's might."

The hand choking Amon let go and mouth manifested in its palm.

"Oh, Noahtok, it has been too long," said the mouth. It was an elderly but husky voice radiating with venom.

"Fa-fa-father?" stammered Amon. The hand grabbed Amon's face and dragged Amon's entire body into Ravana's face. The sound of skin and bone being crunched filling the air of the complex.

 _"Leave the **rest**. We don't need more **pawns** than needed, just the **king**."_ Eclipso's voice was now outside the boy's mind. It came out of every shadow and hand that Ravana had manifested. The lieutenant lifted his battered face from the floor and caught a glimpse of Amon half-sucked into Ravana's face.

"Was that a good debut, Lord?"

Some of the shadow hands shrugged.

 _"Not big or flashy enough to make your **first** appearance. A **true** introduction to the world needs more **Pop** , **Flash** , **Circumstance**. Something the world has **never** seen before."_

Ravana slumped his shoulder in disappointment as Amon was completely absorbed into his face.

 _" **Luckily** , unlike **most** others, you can **redo** first impressions."_

As the hand grabbed the lieutenant and the other grunts, there was a whisper in Ravana's ear.

 _"Just **repeat** those words, and this will be all a bad **dream** to them."_

"If you say so, Lord Eclipso. Yromem esare!" As Ravana loudly pronounced the words, the hand's around the grunts and the lieutenant grew an eye at the center of each palm. The hands then pressed themselves against all of the Equalists' foreheads.

 _" **There** , that should at least **erase** the last ummm...five, maybe ten minutes from their memory. You know **what** , do it again after the **first** five just to be sure they don't remember."_

"Should I go to you after I do that?"

 _"Absolutely **not**! I found a book I will need for the next steps of the plan, and Wan shi tong's on my case for just having you around his **precious** collection. Good back to your post and wait for **further** instructions."_

Ravana bowed to Eclipso as he waited for the hands to finish their mind wiping.

"So what I did mattered."

"...I told you not to say things like that. You matter, don't even let yourself say that about you."

"Thank you, Lord Eclipso. I hope your...chat goes well."

 _"If it doesn't, I'll find **someone** else to join us. **Oh** , and remember to hide the **mercury** bowl, those kinds of **ingredients** don't come cheap."_

Ravana nodded as he ran toward the nearest exit and tried to remember the directions to his hospital.

P.O.V: Ravana

As the hands did their work on the minds of Amon's henchmen, another scene played out in the bowl of mercury. Rio and Elio

P.O.V: Elio

Time: The moon is high and sunset is passed. Roughly under 10 min since arrival.

Place: Yue bay around a small campfire right next to the spirit Yue.

"It all started on an island named Borikén."

"That not the island's name," Rio said with annoyance as Elio watch her pick at the bones of her fish. It was staining her Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt.

"Yes, it is," Elio spat back. Rio rolled her eyes. He felt slightly embarrassed that it came out more petulant than he expected.

"Does this island have two names?" Yue asked, picking out some sea plants. They were sitting closer to the tide then either Elio or Rio. Sitting on the sand making a pile of seaweed and various other plants.

The two demigods had a small-stare down until Elio relented.

"Yes and no. In short, it had a name before it was conquered by the colonizers, and now everyone uses the colonizer's name instead of the true one." Elio said with a hand under his chin.

He poked at a fire pit he had made to cook the fish.

He took a look at himself with the reflective surface of the glass fire pit. The best physical description of Elio was a native American alexander. A strong frame with sharp facial features and eyes that shone like gold.

Though the water whip Rio used on him earlier had left a slightly visible scar on his cheek. While it still stings it was healing at a quick pace. His thoughts then turned back to his and Rio's current situation, the story that Yue wanted.

A part of him hated that fact that he was already thinking of ways to con Yue. It was mostly out of habit. Technically, the smart thing would have been to withhold as much detail as possible.

Yue was offering favors for stories, so every detail could have been a story in its own right. Elio shook his head at the thought of it.

Conning tourists in San Juan was one thing, but a divine spirit is another.

Yue nodded. "Oh, I see, that makes sense. This city was once called Crane-fish town when they still respected the spirits." Yue piled the sea plants into a neat pile. "Could you make me a tea set? I think it will help calm the nerves."

Elio looked at the turtle with a mixed look of exasperated and acceptance.

"Anything special about it?" Elio asked as he gathered the sand for the project.

"Just a plain one would suffice, maybe make it the same color as the sea if you could."

"So, Yue…" Rio started, as she watched Elio with a careful eye. "I gotta ask. If it's not rude what pronouns do you like more?" Yue looked at Rio strangely.

"Whatever makes you comfortable!" Yue replied cheerfully.

"Ok? That wasn't really an answer. Anyway, What kind of story do you want? You said you'd give us a favor for telling you one, but you didn't say what kind you wanted."

Yue put a hand under their chin as the sound of the fish sizzling filled the silence.

"A truthful one?" Yue shrugged. "One that reveals how you think and act."

"Yeah, that does not narrow things down." Rio facepalmed

"Am I frustrating you?" Yue asked.

"No, no, no," she said nervously. "It's just that...I basically just got thrown into this crap two weeks ago." She stared at the back of Elio's head as he worked. "If anything it's him who's making me frustrated."

Elio didn't respond as he put the finishing touches on the teapot.

"He does not hold hatred for you if that means anything."

Rio looked at Yue, confused.

"Do you read minds?" She held a scared expression in her eyes.

Yue gave her a confused look.

"I can read emotions, most spirits can. I never heard of any being that could read another's thoughts."

"Well...that's partially comforting," Rio remarked.

Elio breathed a sigh of relief. After Eclipso he did not want to meet another being that can read minds.

"So I assume that you want an origin story, then?" Elio asked, turning to face Yue with a fresh glass teapot, glass plate and three small glass cups in his hands. They were simple in shape, but dazzling in colors as they captured the light of the campfire.

"How about you finally explain the shit that brought us here," Rio said angrily, glaring. Elio felt a burning, slimy pit in his stomach. If it was shame or guilt, not even quite know. He just knew that he deserved her remarks.

Now how do I explain the worst mistake in my life while telling her what might come after us? Preferably in a way where she does not kill me right away. Elio thought. He honestly wasn't sure if it was safe to talk about him. Not in an emotional sense, but because of that strange quirk about divine and mystical beings:

The more you think or speak of them the more they take notice. Saying their name would be the equivalent of shooting a flare gun into the air.

"I have an idea but I'll probably be out of commission for a while." Elio wasn't sure about it, but if Eclipso is no longer in his mind and was running around, Rio needed to know about him.

" Okay now what are talking about. Wait, this is a trick, isn't it?" Rio nearly grabbed her trident, but Yue put her hand on Rio's shoulder.

"If there is malice or violence in his mind or heart, I will stop him. I do sense fear in him," Yue spoke truthfully.

"I don't want to hurt you. If I did, the trident would already be glowing red from heat." Elio sat on his knees with his head parallel to the sand.

Rio kept glaring at Elio.

"Talk." Rio said sternly.

"It's easier to show." Elio closed his eyes and tried to focus on the heat of the firepit. The warmth radiated into the surrounding sand. The energy being created from the burning wood. He took a heavy breath as he concentrated on the words and enchantment.

Rio and Yue looked at him with raised eyebrows.

As he exhaled, his breath carried a brightness on it that resembled neon lights.

"What is -" Rio was cut off by Elio blowing as much air as his lungs contained into the fire pit.

"What ability is this now?" The turtle spirit asked as they poured some water into their new teapot.

"I...I don't know." Rio stammered. Elio had to remind himself that this was Rio's typical reactions to strange things. While she did have a temper she was still a regular person with her own limits for how much strangeness they can take at once.

The air around Yue and Rio wavered as the bright gas coming out of Elio swirled around them, forming a dome of hot, colorful gas mixed with sand.

Within the dome, human silhouettes moved and darted before Rio and Yue. When she looked to Elio, his visage looked strange.

What were strong features where now slightly softer and weaker. Bags were forming under his eyes as the amber, gold eyes lost their luster.

"Sorry for not telling-" Elio started to koff as the gasses started to cover his visage. " earlier, about this. The first thing you should know is there's a spirit who knows magic and he also tried to teach me some."

"You knew magic this whole time!" Rio yelled out as she covered her nose and mouth from the gas and sand.

"Ah, so your not a fire bender." Yue shrugged as she processed the seaweed into the teapot. "And this spirit you mention must be why I smell spiritual essence one you. It reeks of negative emotions."

Elio face looked haggard, his palms sweaty as he held them aloft to focus on the spell.

"As I...said… easier to...show." Elio felt the back of his throat dry up, his stomach in knots.

"What is happening to you?" Asked a concerned Yue as the gases and sand around them coalesced into circular windows around them.

"Magic… always has...price…" As the last of the gas left Elio's body he felt extremely weak.

His joint felt like jelly, his tongue was like dry cotton. All his remaining power was devoted to just keeping himself awake as he nearly fell into the fire pit.

The quick intervention of Yue prevented him from falling into the fire. The spirit held a finished cup of tea in her hand as Elio felt his own heart in a limbo state of life and death. Yue hoisted him onto his knees.

Holding onto his remaining strength, Elio pointed to the dark windows and Rio watched as the darkness swirled within them. Breaking way for faded images to be visible.

A cold, hollow voice was broadcasted from the window. " _Do you know what the **fate** of a demigod is? How they only live lives of **servitude** , **suffering** , and **sublimation**? How they become nothing more than pawns of divine **pissing** matches of vengeful deities? And that is without even mentioning the last **curse** that is thrust upon them."_

Rio peered into one of the windows of darkness. A young Native American man in a hotel uniform was sitting on one end of a long office table, with the name tag reading Eliodoro Vivas.

On the opposite side of the table was a strange and unearthly sight.

The ...thing on the other side was a shadow man. The shadow man was wearing a 1920's black and white suit. The suit was the only physical part of him; the rest was pure shadow leaking out of the suit. Stray archaic symbols were scattered in the shadow being.

The head was the strangest part. There was a permanent triangular smile on a teardrop-shaped head. Tentacle-like hair swayed from an unknown breeze. His two eyes were a crescent moon on his left and a symbol of a single atom on his right.

"What in god's name is that thing!?" Rio shrieked.

"What's the final curse?" the younger Elio asked, as the shadow man's smile grew larger.

 _"It's the **final** curse of all demigods. No matter what you **slay** , save, or **delay** , you will always face the **final** threat. The monster you were not **destined** to kill hands you the final blow, the goddess you scorned gets the **last** laugh, the damnation brought to you by your **own** hand. That is the **final** curse of demigods. To be a bright candle that is **snuffed** out too soon."_

Rio felt the words of the shadow man wash over her. His words felt like small tendrils, worming their way into her mind and soul. A part of her felt the truth within the words of the shadow man.

It was one of the lessons that camp half-blood. The unspoken truth that all of them were going to die painfully, tragically or both. Oh sure wonder boys like Percy, freaking, Jackson gets off scot-free defying death but for every Percy, there is a charlie Beckendorf. Dead on the floor.

 _"Make a deal with me on the **River Styx**. Help me break **free** of my prison, and I'll give you the key to yours."_ The spirit held out its hand. It was like a kid drawing of hands, plump sausage fingers that ended in points.

"God damn it, he even looked evil, why did you make a deal with him?" Rio pulled on her dreads in frustration.

 _"He had no choice."_

A voice separate from Elio and Yue answered it echoed from all around Rio, but as she looked back to Elio, he was silent. Images of a tan, white boy with dark hair and green eyes filled the dark windows. At the side of the boy were a blond, white girl with gray eyes and a Satyr.

 _"Dey had to pay. Must be made to pay. Dey are De ones to blame. He was too weak. He is too weak. He will always be too weak!"_

The voice's pitch and the tone were enthralling, like a somber melody with sharp edges that hooked inside your mind. It was a powerful, commanding voice that wracked Rio's spine with chills and a crawling sensation. It carried power similar to the shadow spirit, but Rio felt the difference. The spirit had an aura of self-regard; the woman felt something like a twisted form of self-confidence.

Yue carried Elio's still body in their arms as the images around all three of them swirled once more.

"Elio! What's going on?" Rio asked as the voice rattle her soul.

Elio form was shaking, the color in his skin draining as the voice carried a tone he hoped to never hear again.

"No, no, no you should be dead! I made sure the spell only showed my memories!? Not, not, not!?" Elio struggled with his words as his body was limp, the adrenaline of fear giving him a bit more energy to speak. Every part of his mind and soul were screaming at him to get away, to leave Yue and Rio so he would not see that witch's face ever again. The dark windows around showed a new memory.

An old house at the southern tip of Puerto Rico. A knife pointed at his back, a face he did his best to forget.

"What did you summon?" Yue asked as she tried to bolster Elio's withering form.

"Eldora Vivas." Even for this, he did his best not to remember her face. Sadly, her face was the clearest in his view.

"Wait - Vivas?" Rio's surprise was punctuated by the woman's laugh.

 _"Yes, young lady. Eldora Maricruz Genoveva Vivas be de name. Speaker of De Zemi, Last shaman of De Kalinago of Boriken, mother of de blood-bag you call Elio."_ As the voice listed her titles, a humanoid form started to take shape in the air. A skeletal frame emerged from the darkness around them, skin and muscle from made from the bright gases. Finally, the sand and loose bits of debris were transformed into a simple linen dress. _"You should have know dat dey be the consequence for invokin' de past, boy."_

" I don't care who you are but that 'boy' owes me a lot of explanations before anyone can kill him." Rio tried to pull a brave face but her hasty stance was already shaking in Eldora's presence.

A dark smile grew on Eldora's face as Elio's body shivered in remembrance. The wounds on his back felt fresh again with agonizing pain.

Yue kept a hard glare at the mystery women who returned it with a slim, Cheshire grin.

 _"Really daughter of the deep ocean? You will defend De one who damned you to dis fate?"_ Eldora gesture for the mirror to surrounding them as the dome grew in size to be as wide as a school bus.

 _"De one who made deals with demons."_ She pointed to the mirror with Eclipso and Elio shaking their hands. _"De one who was raised by monsters."_ The images of a snake woman, A Cyclops, Laistrygonian giant and a strange short dog, seal man appeared in the window around a small Elio in a large, family-style pose.

All were monster that half-blood said were some of the craftist and dangerous.

 _"Or best yet de one who committed one of the greatest sins of your new divine family."_ Rio looked at Elio with a confused glare.

"I did what I had too! I...I just wanted to be free." Elio stammered out, the look of fear in his eyes reached their zenith.

Eldora made a beckoning gesture and one of the mirrors floated over to her.

 _"'Ell you what you girl. I show the boy greatest shame and if you give me him. You go home, no tricks, no traps, I even sweat on the river styx."_ Eldora flashed a shiny smile that cut through the murky vision of the dome. Elio was sweating profusely, that...that thing made a deal that Rio couldn't refuse.

A ticket home. All she had to do was give the guy who helped ruin her life.

P.O.V: Eclipso

 _ **Wan Shi Tong's** library was a beautiful place to hold such a meeting. The place was **overgrown** with the beautiful **greenery** of the spirit wilds spilling in from **cracks** in the walls. Far from being a sign of **decay** , it was a mark of **symbiotic** beauty. I often thought **Wan** had actually influenced the plants into not being **destructive** toward the studies._

 _I sat in a lotus position over a bowl of **mercury**. I was watching my former **partner** nearly tear himself apart with magic. It was right next to a table adorned with tea and little cakes and the **black diamond** centerpiece. A friendly **human** spirit gave them to **Wan Shi tong** earlier as a welcoming gift for me. **Didn't** get to see him, **Wan** refused to let him in. **Eroh** or **iron** something._

 _That boy has a knack for creativity, but could never get his mind around certain **concepts**. Mainly that things have **consequences**. Even gods need **permission** to pull off their biggest feats, usually the head god or whatever greater force the **pantheon** follows._

 _The boy is **far** from a god and even divine beings can't always handle magic._

 _Sometimes the mere act of making a real rabbit appear out of a hat could make the **caster** body go into a husk-like state. Such a **shame** , I thought I **taught** him better._

 _"_ Why is there a bowl of mercury in my library? _" A **cold** voice droned behind me._

 _"Please **pray** tell, do **demons** exist in your world, **Wan Shi Tong**?" I turned to **face** said owl spirit. All in all physically **impressive** for a literal owl, a **towering** figure with wings that draped like robes. All topped off with a simple **black** and **white** color scheme._

 _The spirit may have some likeness to a **penguin** , but his demeanor dispelled such notions._

 _"_ You avoided the question, but to answer it, could you describe what exactly is a demon? _"_

 _I stared at the image of **Eldora**. With a wave of my hand, the bowl floated its way to **Wan Shi Tong**._

 _My form was not as simple as **Wan shi Tong.** I am a being of energy that may have thoughts but **no** physical body. The " **body** " everyone sees is not there, it's just how their minds **rationalize** my existence._

 _The general rule is simply that they see what they **hate** the most. If I so choose, however, they see a **basic** stick figure-like shadow. Skinny limbs with **sharp** edges, legs that end in nubs while **runes** dot my body._

 _"Demons are beings born of **negative** emotions. I think my old partner has created this world's first **demon**."_

 _"Fascinating," The **owl spirit** said with cold interest. His **gaze** moved back to me. "Answer my question."_

 _"It's a **simple** ingredient for scrying," I **explained** , **casually** floating in the air._

 _He really had no **reason** to complain, I was doing my scrying in the former **Fire Nation** section of his library. A corner of **untouched** ash that carried the smell of burned parchment._

 _While I can't read **Wan shi tong's** mind, I know a **corner of shame** when I see one. I specifically chose this spot for **scrying** because he avoids it. Also, the negative emotions about and from this **corner** give me a slight boost._

"I'll allow this so long as you do your…scrying far from the other materials." _He **scowled** at me -I think. His face never really changes, so **technically** it was a guess. The **Monotone** didn't help either. It was **quite** annoying at times._

 _"I have **and** will."_

 _To be **fair** , though, **Wan** thinks as me as an annoyance, so that balances our relationship._

 _"_ You daily tribute as well. _" The owl held out his wings in patient formality. I sighed and reached **deep** inside myself._

 _Wan Shi Tong is a spirit with a **profound** number of tedious rules. One of **them** being a non- **negotiable** entry **fee** for residing in the library._

 _I pulled out a stack of **ten** books from my midsection, **most** being textbooks and encyclopedias. Encyclopedia Britannicas, to be **exact**. A few **National** Geographics peppered in as well. All from **separate** worlds._

"I demand only one per arrival," _ **Wan shi tong** said as he pecked at the stack with great interest._

 _"I thought you could only deal with so many times before **kicking** me out so I made early payments. " I said **nonchalantly** , watching Wan shi tong inspected the books._

"This is a bribe for another visitor."

 _I pulled out **another** book from my body._

" ** _Yes_**."

 _We stared at each other in **stark** silence. The owl's **soulless** , beady eyes **versus** my unmoving, glowing symbols. The **book** in my hand, a book on the **mythology** of a world - **Elio's** world._

"Make sure they only stay in this corner and take no knowledge with them. Double for that 'pet' you let follow around."

 _I felt my eye twitched at the **mention** of pet._

" ** _Ravana_**." _I said with **distinction**._

 _ **Wan Shi Tong** rolled his eyes. The owl features **exaggerating** the motion._

"If either human makes a mockery of my rules like the fool from the water tribe decades ago, I will find and reveal their secrets to the world."

 _"I'm **not** stopping you from watching."_

 _As I spoke the **owl** was already hungrily absorbing the knowledge from my books, pulling out a **translation** cipher from one of his fox assistan_ts.

"Simply remember the rules and there will be no conflict. Understand, Spirit of change?"

 _Spirit of **change** sound much more comforting than the lord of chaos, don't you **agree**?_

 _I nodded and bowed **toward** the spirit. He moved his **wing** over the books and they disappeared from sight._

 _Simple teleportation behind a **glorified** hand trick, but it still tends to wow **mortals** now and again._

 _He turned away from me and flew off to one of the many **balconies** in the library holds._

 _They looped and bent to avoid the **books** and **scrolls** , although that meant they mostly crowded on the **floor**. Seeing as he was a rather large **owl** , Wan shi tong didn't need to worry about **tripping**. The **light** of the outside illuminated the many reading nooks perfectly, **but** sadly, I had to avoid these **spots**. it's quite the **semi-vampire** weakness of mine; direct **light** hurts me unless I have a skin suit._

 _As I **looked** around, I felt the **sensation**. My form warping and **disapparating** in places. The feeling that the **space** around was unstable, becoming **jelly-like**._

 _The space around me **fluctuated** and swirled. The ash started to swirl near one of the walls. The portal was **opening**._

 _The **vortex** opened to my left._

 _ **Alright** , I had to be **quick** about this, or **he'd instantly** die. Sad to say this form of **transportation** is nearly always fatal, given the bone **and** organ crushing. Can't exactly **breath** with a rib in your lung._

 _The **crumpled** form of a leather-clad, masked man slowly was **pushed** out of the portal. His limbs **twisted** , bent in **unnatural** directions. Barely a **flicker** of life was left in his mind._

 _"I must **teach** that boy a less... **harmful** form of teleportation," I **muttered**. As **Amon's** body finally left the portal, I held out my **wisp-like** hand and began chanting._

 _The chant was also made up of pictographs and words from many **pantheons** , A couple of hieroglyphs from the lands of **Kemet** , known to many as **Egypt** , I drew out in the **air**. I chanted out loud in **ancient** Greek, reinforced with **Latin**. Finally some **Hebrew** , from the time of **Solomon**. A **dangerous** combination, If I missed one note **or** pronunciation I might take out everything in a mile radius._

 _It carried a **chaotic** melody._

 _As I spoke, their symbols and visual forms **surrounded** Amon in a frenzy of colors and motion. The man floated like a ball of **crumpled** paper hanging on a string._

 _The way a powerful bomb is made from **unstable** material._

 _The sound of bones cracking and flesh twisting now **reverberated** in the air, a **chaotic** melody of reality splitting, **decaying** , birthing and **then** remaking, Amon's limbs were **forced** back to their natural state with a few crack and crunch of bone and joint realigning. **Expulsion** of the broken bones from his mouth and squish of organs returning to peak pre-puncture perfection._

 _" **Epahser**!" I **commanded** , and **the** word, written in **English** of all things, burned **brightly** in front of me in a white radiance. Tendrils of **light** squirmed its way out of it and touch Amon's chest and the last bones was forced back into position._

 _I admired my handy work as the **tendrils** went into his chest, passing through with a **ghostly** presence. "Time to **wake** up. There is **much** to discuss." I **asked** calmly._

 _His eyes jolted to life with peerless energy as the symbols **faded** away, turning into dust that **mixed** with the surrounding ash._

 _"Now then, let's talk about that ' **gift of the spirits** ' you covet so much." I picked up an ornate cup and poured some **jasmine tea**. "I do wonder how a blood bender mimics energy bending, wouldn't you?"_

 _Amon said **nothing**. I felt him **trying** to break out of my mental grip. Struggling as he **floated** in the air._

 _I **let** out a sigh. "I'll **preheat** the teapot" I snapped my **fingers** and a small stove appeared. I **conjured** another pot of water and placed it on the stove. "So… what's your **favorite** tea?"_


	3. New world part 3

P.O.V: Amon

The masked man known as Amon to Republic City, real name Noahtok, was floating in the air. His limbs bound by an invisible force, as a spirit made of shadows watched a teapot boil. The spirit itself was floating in front of a stove it conjured from thin air. Near the corner of an ash-covered library nook. A small table of cakes with a black diamond centerpiece stood between Amon and the spirit.

All of this madness preceded by a swamp tribe teenager with fire bending. Who at one moment, asked for his bending to be taking, Amon was still trying to mull over how the tribesman even learned that he could do that.

It was even worse when the swamp man apparently could tell it wasn't a gift of the spirit that took away his fire bending. Then it reached its bottom point when the soft-spoken, simple-minded swamp man took down all his grunts and the Lieutenant single-handedly.

Amon disguised his bending negation as a spiritual gift because he thought such an act would be miraculous enough to be taken at face value. Only the avatar or someone truly one with the spirits could do something so unheard of. Then came a backwater firebender who found out after going through it.

And then the voice of Amon's father and an arm that looked like said father's dragged Amon into the swamp man's empty face. While it was glowing bright light.

Amon was currently wrestling with a redefined reality. The fire-cherry on top of it all being his whole body twisted like bread dough into the swamp man's face and being sent through a portal. The other end of the portal, a man-made of shadows that painfully 'untwisted' him to his normal shape while keeping him captive.

Not even getting into the agonizing pain that was being forced into a small space and then being unraveled.

In a nutshell, he wasn't quite sure what was impossible at this point. A lion turtle telling him the secrets of the universe would be mundane in comparison.

After the initial shock, Amon did adjust, not viewing it as normal, he saw it as an annoyance. An obstacle that was keeping him from goals. He already realized that the spirit wanted him for some sort of deal.

If the spirit wanted him dead it would have just let Amon in his twisted state to die from the pain. He also was setting up a tea party. While not used that often in the present many secret cells conducted their business in plain sight with paisho and tea. It was how the white lotus hid their meetings during the great war for so many years.

The only question was what deal the spirit wanted.

" _Oh, what_ _ **I want**_ _is quite simple._ " The spirit remarked with smarm in his smile. His form was altogether unnatural. Wisping in the air, shifting slightly its shape every second. But its smile was most unnerving, it never moved when the spirit spoke and was trapped into a permanent grin of stain teeth.

" _I want to help you with your_ _ **goals**_ _."_ Amon didn't respond. The spirit got closer to the masked man, its face parallel to his. Amon had a much closer look at the visage of the spirit.

From a distance, there were symbols on the spirit's joint areas but with a closer look, he saw there were even more. Dozens if not hundreds in the smoke like the body, gliding on the surface. Even the spirit's eyes were symbols. On the right side of the spirits face a glowing dot of light with a central black dot. On the left side a crescent moon with the same glow.

The glowing lights had a sickly pale light, it mimicked the moonlight light in the Erie night. The same light he remembers from his childhood in the south pole. Sickly, frosty and waning.

" _The tea is done my masked_ _ **comrade**_ _in chaos._ " Amon didn't respond. " _There is no reason to be shy_ _ **Noahtok-**_ "

"Noahtok is dead," Amon rebutted calmly.

" _ **Honestly**_ _, I thought it would take more work than_ _ **that**_ _to get you to talk_." The spirit sounded genuinely disappointed despite his unmoving smile.

"Do you have a purpose for keeping me here." Amon's remark ran dry, annoyance clear in his tone as the spirit matched his stare.

" _My name is_ _ **Eclipso**_ _and I have a deal, one that not that can help you with your_ _ **doomed**_ _revolution."_ Amon's unseen eyebrows rose at the word doomed. " _Have some_ _ **tea**_ _, eat cake_ _and listen to my pitch and I'll let you go regardless. In_ _ **fact**_ _,"_ With the snap of spectral fingers, Amon was freed from the restraining force. He landed on his feet with precise grace.

"I'll give you five minutes." Eclipso beamed his smile at Amon's declaration.

 _"I'll only need **one**_." The spirit waved his hand as two chairs flung themselves to the table between them. " _To **make** things quick, you plan on making a rally in a week to show off your... **gift** from the spirits, you then **plan** in three weeks to crash the pro-bending competition. Of course taking the **champions** bending, which will be the **Wolfbats** because they pay off the refs so they can pull off their **obvious** cheating." _Eclipso spoke at a rapid pace, not leaving a second of pause. The words nearly slurring together into a mess of syllabus and scrambled phonetics.

"Interesting theor-" a visible hand force lifted Amon's mask by the chin as a small cake flew into his mouth.

" _You have contingency plans after contingency plans about whether the_ _ **Avatar**_ _gets involved or not. Councilman Tarrlok is your_ _ **brother**_ _,_ _ **Yukone**_ _the bloodbending criminal was your father and to top it all off you use bloodbending to take people bending, And you do it under this savior from the spirits_ _ **schtick**_ _."_ As Eclipso resumed his high-speed monologue the cake forced itself deeper into Amon's mouth.

" _What did_ _**I**_ _miss?_ _ **Oh**_ _,_ _ **yes**_ _,_ _ **yes**_ _,_ _ **yes**_ _it was the fact that it all leads to nothing."_ Eclipso beamed from his unchanging smile. His voice carrying a melodic tone that rattled into Amon's mind.

Amon knew he couldn't deny the spirit monologue entirely. His information on him and of his plan was spot-on if a bit embellished and simplified.

" _Oh that's because the_ _ **Avatar**_ _is coming tomorrow. In the_ _ **morning**_ _actually-_ " The sound of Amon forcing the cake down interrupted Eclipso.

"So my thoughts are yours to read. Is that supposed to impress me?" Amon's voice was slightly horsed from the forced swallow.

" _Well, that and telling the_ _ **future**_ _,_ _ **accurate**_ _to the day, As well as alerting you to your_ _ **biggest**_ _obstacle, but you don't_ _ **seem**_ _convinced_."

" Your 'gift' doesn't sway me, any decent integrator or spy could tell this information. And besides, My revolution is not doomed until I'm in the ground rotting."

" _ **Ha**_ _,_ _ **Ha**_ _I'll give you that much. I do have to thank you for taking away the boy's_ _ **burden**_ _. I imagine_ _ **Ravana's**_ _going to have the most peaceful sleep he ever had after his 'curse' being removed."_

"The swamp man with firebending."

" _Yes, the man who only dress in_ _ **leather**_ _with closeted daddy issues. He can't be the_ _ **strangest**_ _thing to you. Those pro-bending_ _brothers, The_ _**flame rats**_ _? are benders of different elements and no one questions that. Ravana simply had what he viewed as a_ _ **curse**_ _, and his training_ _ **required**_ _him to give up an aspect of himself to make room for something else. So who better than the_ _ **savior**_ _known as Amon to free him of his shame."_ The way that Eclipso spoke the word savior had a tint of annoyance in it. Like the realization that a fly landed on his food.

"Training? A curse? You dare use me to further some idiotic form of training." Amon's cold and even voice was getting more heated with each revelation going through his head. It felt as though the words that Eclipso spoke forced a hand inside his mind, clawing its way out. Was the spirit forcing him to feel this way? Forcing his anger out of him.

" _Yes_ _ **and**_ _no, I did_ ' _ **use'**_ _you. Just_ _ **not**_ _in that way. And you can_ _ **help**_ _a lot more if you join me."_

"One. Good. Reason. Give me that and I might give you the time of day."

" _Tarrlok's going to_ _ **kill**_ _you_." Eclipso said immediately. No hesitation, no build-up, no hint of doubt. " _With your_ _ **consent**_ _no less_!"

"Now I know your spouting lie-" Eclipso blew on his tea and the fumes from it spread out to envelop Amon. Surrounding him and filling the space around him. He heard several, overlapping voices in the fumes. All he heard were random chatter until one pierced the fog.

"It will be just like the good old days." Amons heard a familiar voice. The voice held a bit more base the last time he heard but he knew its source well. The space around him swirled into a new scene.

He was steering a speeder boat off the coast of Republic city. Smoke and fire in the distance. Every aspect of it was frozen in place like a photograph. Still in time, with him being the only one with were shelves of Equalist tech. Tech That was currently being made last time he checked. Then he saw the scene's defined center.

In art, there's usually a point of focus, the main subject of the work. The person in a portrait for example. Tarrlok sat at the center of the back seat with an electro-glove over the fuel tank. He could tell the intention from the look of resignation and finality on his brother's face.

He was surprised when he first heard that he became a politician, councilmen of the city no less. In the back of his mind, he was always aware that he eventually has to face during the final stage of the plan.

And yet here he was, shocked at the turn of events. He thought about kidnapping him a few times but the timing was always wrong. Not the mention the headache that would have been making sure to mask the voice and ability from someone who knew Amon's past life.

A dozen questions rushed in Amon's mind about how this turned about. He had nothing to work with aside for the sight of Republic city in disarray. _Did the revolution fail? Was it because of the avatar? Did Eclipso do this? Did...Tarrlok accomplish this?_ Amon felt mixed feelings toward his brother. The fact he could not leave their monster of a father proved he was a born coward, his rise a politician proves he a born liar. And yet the thought the image of him about to ignite the engines in a suicide pact was right in front of him.

" _If you wish for_ _ **clarification**_ _, it will come in_ _ **due**_ _tim_ e." The voice of eclipso had nobody to come from. It echoed as if from the sky above him. " _I'll grant you a_ _ **generous**_ _bargain, A_ _ **free**_ _glimpse into the next week and a half with no catch. It won't change the timeline too much but it makes things go much more_ _ **smoothly**_ _for you then in the original timeline."_ Smoke spilled out of from the gas tanker, the same runes that dotted Eclipso appearing in it.

"Original Timeline _?"_

" _ **Right**_ _, Science fiction is not a_ _ **genre**_ _in your universe. I am going to_ _ **extrapolate**_ _great pleasure in explaining the multiverse to you when you give me the chance."_ Eclipso head formed itself out of the gas. It wrapped around Amon, his gaseous, elongated neck wrapping around him as he spoke.

"Your nothing more than a fever dream." Amon said coldly looking down at the snake-like Eclipso.

" _Don't worry after this it will all seem like a_ _ **horrendous**_ _dream."_ A shadow-like hand appeared from the gas. " _Simply see what the next_ _ **week**_ _has in store,_ _ **experience**_ _it and make a decision. It's not as fun if the players don't know what the_ _ **game**_ _has in store for them."_ The hand grabbed Amon's forehead, pain surge into the water tribe man with a sudden surge of information.

A boy with bronze skin and golden eyes. A girl with black skin and blue eyes. Both of them at the rally in a week. The boy standing on stage pointing toward an earthbender tied down. The girl unleashing a torrent into the building. A boy with a great power watching as a figure with iron skin towered over him.

At first, the broad information filled his mind but as the transfer continued the details came in like pins. Sharp in numerous spots flared in Amon's mind. The same day as the revelation, The grunts accidentally take a Rube named Bolin along with the gangsters. The avatar will be in the crowded to get her friend. Ravana and Eclipso will be watching from the rafters.

With or without his say.

As the details started to form in his mind the transfer slowed down its pace. A slight respite, the pain was still in Amon's mind but the intensity changed from the banging of an anvil to a minor headache. An annoyance.

" _ **Now**_ _, you're '_ _ **Revelation'**_ _will be a true event worth waiting for."_ As Amon regained his focus the boat and his brother were gone. He was back the library again, Eclipso still sipping tea with cakes.

With a snap of his fingers, a portal opened behind him.

" _If like that bit of_ _ **information**_ _here's another. I grow stronger the more negative emotion I'm near. I assure you that the fear, anger, and disdain you showed gave me the boost needed to make this portal."_ Eclipso wiggled his fingers. " _Less_ _ **tortuous**_ _, don't worry your underlings won't remember_ _ **Ravana**_ _or how he sucked you into his face._ " Amon's felt the Eclipso wording was intentional.

"Why?" Amon asked as he took steps toward the portal. He wasn't sure if it was safe but given all, he saw the spirit could kill him with a thought. Why waste telling such information to a person you're going to kill.

Also despite the madness, he saw he did not sense murderous intent. Malicious intent but not murderous. The personality of this Eclipso seems more likely to play with their food rather than be quick with it.

Eclipso looked at him with a smile. " _I rather_ _ **humans**_ _to be true to their nature. Power does not always_ _ **corrupt**_ _but it does always_ _ **reveal**_ _. I want to see what you do with the knowledge of your_ _ **outcome**_ _."_ Eclipso then started to grimace, the act of which turned the tea in his hand to ash. " _I rather_ _ **dislike**_ _humans as a whole but I love people. The_ _ **golden**_ _boy you'll meet reopened my eyes to that, I respect the_ _ **outliers**_ _of your species with a passion."_

"Outliers?"

" _The_ _ **unique**_ _should cultivate, we can't have a world of_ _ **boring**_ _,_ _ **orderly**_ _,_ _ **john smiths**_ _. It would be the death of my_ _ **reason**_ _for being."_ A thought formed in Amon's mind.

"What are you the spirit of?" Eclipso's smirk came even larger and pointed than before.

" _Ask yourself, what is the opposite of order? Freedom or chaos?"_ Amon didn't have an answer and given his goal it should properly stay that way, the spirit would twist any answer he would have given. Amon's thought it over Eclipso spun his chair away from Amon's direct line of sight and waved him off.

" _Have fun as a doomed terrorist cell. You know, maybe if actually acted like people who the common folk could view as a hero...no it won't work keep doing what you are doing. I'm sure the avatar will appreciate that she won't have to work that hard to beat you."_ Eclipso gloated as Amon clenched his fist.

The portal reacted, becoming a warm purple hue.

Before Amon stepped into the portal he turned to face Eclipso one last time.

"You'll have my answer when I deem you worthy of my time."

" _Whatever ensures you have a_ _ **shred**_ _of confidence."_ Eclipso snapped back at him as a bowl of mercury floated back to him _. "We all have a_ _ **need**_ _for a bit more time, Noahtok."_ Amon bristled but kept his anger within, the portals purple glowing brighter.

He watched Eclipso stare into the bowl with great care as he himself walked into the portal. Already planning some adjustments to some of his plans.

As Amon met his grunts again, who were nursing wounds they don't remember getting, Rio was experiencing a crossroads with a spirit who claims to be Elio's mother.

P.O.V: Rio

Rio has a...complicated relationship with Elio. Even then that barely scratched the surface. He was quite literally the first friendly person she met when the whole "your a demigod" bomb dropped. He actually acted a bit like a lighthouse in a sea of madness. At first.

Then he started to act strangely when they actually got to camp half-blood mumbling, sneaking into cabins, acting like another person entirely in some scenarios. Despite all that he was still friendly and kind to Rio. He said It was because they were, which confused Rio sense all the other half-blood kids were technically family and he refused to speak or acknowledge them.

Aside from mister D who Elio actually treated like a god, He was but the other kids kinda treated him like any other camp counselor would be treated with a tingle of fear of becoming a dolphin. Did the whole bowing down and calling him "lord". Probably why mister D actually didn't mind his behavior towards others.

To make a long story short he went down a spiral of bad decisions that nearly burned down the forest around the camp. As punishment, they were supposed to help a junior protector gather some half-blood for the next few months in addition to remedial classes. Elio knocked out the guide and Rio.

Next thing Rio remembered was Elio arguing with himself while holding a knife over her, a surge of lighting and then falling into the ocean from the sky...somehow.

Now she stood, trident at hand, between a spirit that claimed to be Elio's mother and said, boy.

"' _Ell you what you girl. I show the boy's greatest shame and if you give me him. You go home, no tricks, no traps, I even swear on the river Styx."_ Eldora's words rang in Rio's ear as she weighed her options.

For all, she knew Elio tried to kill her in a ritual and was slowly going insane. He even told her he made a deal with what looked to be a demon as a defense. Even if he wasn't evil per se and just a bit stupid, that stupidity might get her killed.

" _I only have so much patience girl."_ The spirit urged.

"Why do you want him?" Rio snapped at the spirit-raising her trident. The spirit snickered. A thought that might buy them some time flashed in Rio's mind. "I mean you so powerful already why would you need this dead weight." She remarked pointing at a very surprised Elio, still hoisted up by Yue. The spirit keeping a close eye on Eldora.

" _Me troubles all began and ended with that sack of pus and blood. My blood, no my soul demands his sanguine essence to-"_ She began to monologue. At Camp half-blood Rio had a class where they taught how to escape and elude monster. A lot of them have big egos so an idea proposed was to get them to monologue, get them nice and distracted while thinking for long term solutions.

Sure enough, the spirit of Eldora rambled on and on, tangent after tangent. From yammer of the decaying state of the secular world to the failures and inherent evil of western civilization. Somehow tying it back to how the freemason were the masterminds behind Unabomber. Both things Rio didn't know or care about.

Rio used the time to assess their current situation. The dome around them from Elio's spell was still there but waning at a slow rate revealing the night sky. Yue still had her eyes on Eldora while trying to hide a teacup behind her arm. Rio didn't understand why until she saw that the liquid inside was glowing.

Whatever the tea was it was important, important enough for Eldora not to know.

She then thought about Eldora's offer again. She didn't know if Eldora was something she could fight or if she could win that fight. Elio did all the leg work on the capture the flag stents and her only combat experience was training. She also wasn't sure how the whole Eclipso, portal and the other world bit was related. Giving Elio to Eldora will remove any answers and there was barely any reason for Rio to trust her outside of Elio is not much better in the same category.

The lady, even in ghost form, looked like the headliner for a murderer's weekly catalog. You won't believe these tips to spice your killing spree.

" _Which Den shows Dat De horses will take over De triumvirate De first chance Dey-"_

"Prove to me he's evil!" Rio snapped at Eldora.

" _Of course their evil! All horses are evil by their nature."_ Eldora remarked with a mocking grimace.

"No, your son, what the hell is a triumvirate?" Eldora ignored Rio's question and looked at Elio with her dagger at the ready.

" _Dat be it? Child's play he is da reason my spirit is untethered."_ Eldora brushed away some of her hair to reveal that her neck was crooked. As her neck was snapped at some point and with the marks on it quite forcefully.

"I did all I could!" Elio spoke up cough right after from the effort.

" _The boy be a mirror of his father."_ Eldora made a circle in the fog around them and within that circle was a stained glass portrait of Hyperion, the titan of the east and light.

Rio gave Eldora credit they did look alike. It honestly kinda freaked her out. Curly dark hair, strong, sharp facial features and hypnotic eye that had golden shine. The eyes were also the greatest difference, the fact that Hyperion had a bushy beard notwithstanding. Hyperion also had the eyes of a bruiser, someone who took a to b solution. The type of man who always chose fist as his answer.

Elio was different in that they had range. Rio once saw how in a single sentence how they went from melancholic, prideful, endearing to cunning. Hyperion was trapped in a state of permanent thug while Elio was the two-faced snitch and info broker. At least in her mind

" _Both be nothing more dan pathetic followers who grabbed at power when it suited them."_ The stained glass changed to show Hyperion at one end of a jail cell with Eldora at the other side of the bars holding a key. " _In_ _exchange for helping to loosen his prison's security and his brother's I got De perfect ingredient for spell work a magi could ask for."_

"What would that be?" Rio searched her mind for any clue or any hints that Elio may have given for her answer. Sadly his family life was tightlipped, he always moved the subject to something else.

" _Give me De boy and we gon have a good time. I'll show you first hand!"_ Eldora held out the hand with the knife over her head with a large smile. Rio held her trident higher.

"Show me." Eldora gave Rio an impatient glare, her knife still held overhead. "You said you would show me Elio's greatest shame. I'm sick of magical, vague bullshit. Do you want a deal? Then no more vague answers, no more jump around the bush, just show me it and ill decide how this bastard dies. Deal?" Rio held out her hand while keeping the other one glued to her trident in a striking stance.

Another thing Rio learned about mythical creatures is that they love deals, as well as the chances to prove their better than others. Their prideful murderers, who need to prove that their best at every moment. Rio just also understood that it implies to people just as well.

For whatever reason, she hated Elio and wants to assert that she was better than him. An easy springboard for a "pride cometh before the fall" moment.

Eldora stared at the girl's hand with a quick moment of contempt. It quickly compounded with murderous rage when it flashed at the still cradled Elio. Eldora moved her knife to a striking pose to her side.

" _What stops me from just killing you now," Eldora said coldly._ Her eyes carrying a dagger-like, sharpness that nearly made Rio falter in her stance. Rio heard a lumbering form moving behind her.

"You make threats in **my** territory." Rio heard the bellowing voice of Yue in her mind. A tone she did not expect from the turtle spirit, authorial. Power and rank radiated from the spirit. It didn't cancel out the barrier of dread around them but it made less overpowering.

Rio shaking and Elio's condition seemed to improve as well as the spirit stood her ground.

"What I wanted from these beings was a story to test their character, I allow to continue to exist in order to facilitate that. Make the deal with the girl and I won't interfere." Eldora looked confused by the words of the spirit.

" _You be telling me now dat you' de be with her giving the boy to me."_ The spirit turned her focus to Rio with an unflinching look of assurance.

"I have seen enough to see her character, I will stand by her choice so long as you also honor the deal with a stipulation."

" _Oh, and what kind of stipulation would dat be turtle mon."_

"If she chose to spare Elio you go back to whence you came, Aspect of shame." Eldora stared at Yue with an evil glare but sighed in resignation. Her eyes trying to burrow through the determination of Yue. The turtle barely moved with Elio still cradle in the spirit arms drinking tea with shaking hands.

" _Fine, Fine."_ Eldora relented. " _Only because you be a true spirit."_ Yue determined glare switch to an inquisitive eyebrow raised. " _De boy's father be a low ranking divine being."_ The mirror image shifted into a swirling mass of clouds. " _He be pathetic even by Titian standards_ , _but even low divine beings are still divine be powerful. All my life I have lacked such things, I always lacked power."_

The mirror showed a younger-looking Eldora on top of a circle of chalk runes. The image disturbed Rio she looked to be around her age. _She was 17… how old was she when she had Elio?_ Rio thought to herself.

As if the universe itself answered the next image showed within a few seconds of making that circle was that a man held by chains appeared before her.

" _I didn't know him as Hyperion, He told me that he was a god of the sun chained in the deep places of the mystic earth. He told me, in exchange for loosening the chains he would give me the power I sought out._ "

"Wait, power?" Eldora shot Rio a look. " I mean, you have so much power already why would you need help to get more." Eldora looked faded as a stare of determination burned in her eyes.

" _I sought power for its own merit. I was descended from the true people of my home and yet still lived in squalor on the far side of '_ _ **Puerto Rico',"**_ She said with disdain. " _I should have been the island Cacica, the grand chieftess, but no. I had the indignity of living in a shack, practicing the dead magic of a dying people."_

The image of the chained Hyperion shifted once more as she spoke.

The new image was of Eldora, holding a newborn baby on her left arm. She was stirring a bowl of metallic liquid with her right. Her face was tired and strained, the left eye in a constant twitch. The room around them was dilapidated, papers, books, and strange symbols up and down the walls.

" _Squalor_!" Eldora spat out as she spread her arms as her past self looked halfway into an early grave.

 _Did she die from stress and blame Elio for it?_ Rio thought to herself. _No that's too easy, its something else. Its gotta be something else to it...right?_

" _Dem De final insult_." She stared down Elio that Rio was half sure that Eldora tried to light him on fire by will alone. And for all she knew she could. " _A failure of a child, a bastard by blood, a bastard to his deepest core_." Her stare held a vengeful disdain.

The image went through a slight shift again, a few years ahead if the now 8-9-year-old version of Elio in front of was to go by.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_ The voice sounded similar to Elio's but higher pitched and had the same ethereal vibration that the ghost Eldora's voice has. When Rio looked down she saw the source of the boy's pleading.

Spilled juice on some old tomes and papers, slowly destroying them in a pink puddle.

Rio saw past Eldora standing over as the ghost stood right to the copy. Both crossing their arms in beleaguered annoyance, both staring down the boys with plain hatred.

" _Always so useless, always such an annoyance, can't even hold a glass of juice without destroying something. Such a useless boy_." The past and ghost version of Eldora said in unison. " _Don't you agree_?" The ghost looked Rio dead on for an answer.

Rio looked back to Elio and Yue, the turtle spirit absorbing the information attentively while the color was returning to Elio. Maybe if she bought more time she and Elio could take her down. _I'll play along with her for now._ Rio thought to herself.

"Yeah can be pretty useless when need him the most but that what I mean what makes him evil." Eldora gave a blank stare. "I mean this is great and all, very solid evidence deserving what he got but is the crem de la creme of his sins. The one that damns the core of his soul." Saying these things out loud was making Rio visibly cringe but the ghost didn't seem to notice.

The image around Rio shifted again once more but backward, back to when Eldora was stirring the metallic liquid.

" _I used a considerable amount of power to see the prospect of De boy, to search for all De possibilities Dat might arise."_ The image of the bowl enlarges to the point of being swimming pool-sized, like when an image was blown up on a computer. " _What I saw told all I need to know, De boy is destined to fail."_

All at once within the bowl, Rio saw what Eldora meant. The bowl had endless images of Elio being killed or maimed, his arms ripped off by cyclops, legs melted in acid spit, his head chopped off by a kid in a half-blood t-shirt. And a hundred other scenes of the death being played out, aside from one.

One image didn't show Elio's death, one out of hundreds in the pool. It was an image beneath the hanging body of a dead Eldora. The version of Elio in that image looked preteen, maybe 11 or 12.

Rio started to sweat profusely.

"So essentially, in the version of the world where he lives, you die."

" _I did what I had to do._ " Eldora said coldly, her words chilling Rio's blood.

"But wait your dead. What did happen?" Rio's real emotions mixed into her acting, she was now curious about what happened to Eldora and was bad at hiding that fact from the ghost.

" _I refuse a girl of your stature is Dat dull in De mind._ " The ghost pointed to her spectral, broken neck. " _This is what happened."_ An ominous feeling crawled all over Rio's back as the realization settled in.

Elio killed her. _. ._ Rio thought to herself. _That burro is many things but a mindless murder is not one of them. There must have been a reason._

" _It is true girl, De boy has committed sins of any pantheon. Killing one's parents, his own mother."_ Rio remembered a story called the Oretisa from half-blood. The story was about, despite having the go-ahead by the gods, A hero was still hounded by the furies for his crime of matricide. It was that serious of a crime, not even the gods can stop the people in charge of enforcing the punishment for it.

Rio looked back to Elio, who was now on his knees, tears in his eyes. There was denying that he had made the same mistake as Orestes. The guilt was plain on his face as bright as his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry." was all he said in defense. Eldora snapped her fingers as, what Rio could feel was, the final scene plays out.

" _De boy would threaten my life one day_ , _so I resolved to change that route."_ Eldora stared deeply into her knife, her gaze traveling the edge of the blade. " _De one way I knew._ "

Rio saw a 10-12-year-old Elio standing near a cliffside right next to a beleaguered and unstable Eldora. The ghost in front of Rio had an air of class and dignity to her. The past version of her next to the young Elio was a mess. Her hair was in endless knots, her eyes had bags the size of kiwi's, complete with a look that went off in every direction. Like she had a delusion of the mosquitoes and flies working in league with each other to destroy her.

The younger Elio stood at the edge of a cliff as Eldora hovered over him. Both standing on the side of a dirt road, overlooking a swamp. The sun setting over the horizon, giving the sky a crimson hue.

The young Elio was shivering, shaking in place as his mother looked out to the edge of the cliff. The fear clear in his reflective eyes, knowing something was wrong.

Eldora places her hands on the back of his neck. "Elio, my little Nino." Her words were layered with a honeyed tone, a softness that Rio hadn't seen the hint of until now. The change startled her but reminded her of Elio's mood shifts when he was speaking with certain people. They had the same comforting, false smile that drew you in so they could poke and prod what they needed.

"You would do anything for mommy right?" Eldora spoke right next to Eilo's ear. Her words were slow and deliberate, every syllable held deliberate weight. It felt like hooks were sinking into Rio's ear as she listened.

" Do...do...do you need more…. mommy?" The boy sputtered out.

"Yes but don't worry it will be De last leeching. After dis, I won't be needin anymore." Eldora pulled out a knife from her sleeve. A sleeker, polished version of the one the ghost Eldora had.

"You promise?"

"Get on your knees and you will know." Eldora gave a warm smile to the young boy as she slightly pressured him to get on his knees. A mixture of caution and fear was still in his eyes.

"You….did what you thought was right?" Rio said as she tried her damndest to keep her composure as she watched the scene play out. She almost felt the knife behind her own back.

"Just lye perfectly still mi Nino." Eldora held the knife ready to strike on the younger Elio's back.

"No!" The child yelped. For a brief second the image of Eldora stopped and started at Elio.

" _No,_ After all, I did for you. Keeping you safe, making sure you were fed, educating your pathetic mind." The smile went away and was replaced with a permanent scowl of disgust.

"Pl-Pl-please It hurts!"

"I've told you that it will be over soon, now sit still-" Elio wrestle his way out of Eldora's grip before he could run away however she grabbed the back of his shirt. " Don't you dare think that you can get away." She spoke through gritted teeth as Elio tried to make the distance between him and Eldora.

Eldora made a strike at Elio's back but missed in a way where the attack only managed to cut open his shirt. Revealing his back in full detail.

For one reason or another Elio refused to show his back the whole time they were at camp. He Avoided anything that might force him to take off his shirt. He even kept it on when it got wet.

She now saw why he kept his back a secret from everyone.

There were scars on his back, ugly barely healed scars. Rough stitches kept them from opening up but the stitch's work was shoddy at best. It could come apart at the slightest of wrong movements.

Before Rio could take in more of his stitches he and Eldora manage to trip over themselves from the ungraceful scuffle. Eldora from taking a too forceful lunge and Elio from not realizing how steep the cliff was.

They both tumbled down into the forest below. The image shifted the young Elio was floating in the swamp river under the cover of mangrove trees. Spindly trees that had roots under the water's surface, vines connecting the other plants to the swamp water like a tangled web.

Rio watched as the young Elio slowly woke up as he clutched his back. It wasn't hard to see why. The boy's stitches were opened up and bleeding in small streak running down into the water.

The look of fear on the boy's eyes was as clear as the light of the moon in the sky.

"Mommy?" He said sheepishly, nearly murmuring. "Mommy? where are you?" The little boy yammered as he wandered for a good bit amount of time until he saw a tangled shape above him. Rio looked as well as Yue, The present-day Elio kept his eyes to the ground the look of shame reaching its zenith.

Rio understood when she saw what was tangled in the vines. The partially broken body of Eldora was inside a small ball of trees vines and branches, her left arm bent in the wrong direction as well as both her legs. Much like the child Elio, she was bleeding profusely, dripping blood into the darkened water.

"Lit-lit-lit... Little bastard." Just from the sound of Eldora's voice, Rio felt the pain that was affecting her. The wheezing, slight gurgling bubbling in the woman's throat. Rio saw the eyes Eldora was staring down Elio with. Cold and vengeful eye, so crossed that they nearly looked reptilian. "I'll...make this...day ...your...last" The more the woman talked the more her life left her. The grip of her knife was even loosening.

"I-I-I'll get you down!" The little Elio scrambled to the vines but they were too high for him to grab. He flailed about in vain to grab just a single one.

Rio heard the murmuring of Eldora as her child tried to get her down. Her cold eyes were now filled with fear. The little Elio managed to grab one of the main vines near her.

"No...No...No...No. I refuse to be the one who perishes." For a brief moment, color and vigor returned to her body as she wildly started to slash and stab at the vines. "Stay away!" She screamed out. Her knife, coming dangerously close to slashing Elio's face.

By instinct, Elio cowered into the water, avoiding the slashes but pulling on the vine. The vine from what Rio could see was tethered to the important sections of the tangle of plants. The connecting thread of the forest.

As Elio started to pull on it, the mass tightened. Which made Eldora scream out more, which made her slashed about, which made Elio duck further into the water. Rio watched the painfully circle play for a full, agonizing, trauma-inducing half a minute.

If felt like it lasted an entirety. Eldora suspending in the forest glade, her foaming mouth, and wild slashing as the coldness of her eyes became milky and emptied. Like her eyes already gave up but her mind was refusing. The image burned itself into Rio's mind.

Taunting her.

"See girl! That boy killed me in cold blood. He committed the great sin of your pantheon! He has trapped you in this bizarre world! All while conspiring with demons, let me have him and I will use all my power-"

"Swear," Rio replied lowly. Swear on the river Styx." Eldora raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I ever-"

"Swear that you are not lying" . Swear that you have the power to send me home. Swear that you are actually her." Rio said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" The ghost expression was stone-like.

"She is right," Yue added. "You are nothing more than the leftover self-hate of a boy who thought he killed his mother. The pain made manifest." Eldora's face did not change as Elio's face reflected hers. A cold, stone-like realization creeping on both of them.

"How long?" Elio said solemnly.

" Since she was going on and on about conspiracy theories. This is not a human soul its someone's view of another… a distorted view."

"How dare you." The ghost sneered. "I am Eldora vivas, de witch of Borinquen, one of de last boricua Kalinago." The ghost proclaimed as Yue reacted by grabbing her face. Rio watched as the turtle spirit bodied the ghost to the sand. "Let me go!" The ghost protested.

"You are not a ghost." The turtle said plainly, pity seeping into her words. "I have heard the story and I've decided who is the guilty one." As Yue lectured the ghost Rio went to Elio's side to help prop him up.

"Do you still ha-" Rio shushed him.

"After that whole spiel...I'll give you one chance." Elio gave a small smile. "But do that satanic shit again and I'm a straight stab you where the sun chariot doesn't shine." Elio's small smile remained.

"So long as I have the chance." He remarked as he tried to stand on his own legs.

"Elio, Do you know where this came from?" Yue asked as she sat on the now struggling ghost.

Elio attention went straight to his feet as he sheepishly said. "Its the ghost of m-"

"Self-hate, regrets, and pain." Elio's immediately stared straight into Yue's eyes. " I can feel her essence, This is not a person's chi but the chi of something foul, rancid, and degrading."

"Yeah, I think you lost both of us Yue." Rio replied.

"It's my negative energy made manifested " Elio explained concisely. "When I cast the spell, it drew on my memories to show them to you. It might have...I don't know, given all the negativity around my mind a form when the spell drained me dry." Rio looked at the trapped spirit and sighed.

"Meaning what? How does that help us?" Elio held out his palm as the veins within it started to glow brightly from beneath the skin.

"She is my energy given form, my thoughts, and feelings existing outside my mind." He urged Rio to bring him closer to the pinned spirit. "All I had to do was-" when he got close enough to the spirit he grasped her head, palm facing forehead, as the veins glowed a sickly color now.

"You need not move past these feelings, yet, but you should at least keep them contained until then." Yue calmly explained as she slowly tore herself away from off the ghost.

"Thanks for the advice but this is because of a flaw in my magic not with my feelings." He stared down at the ghost. "I learned how to bury those down a long time ago." Rio didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. " I was only frightened by...the thought she might be alive again." Rio placed a hand on Elio's shoulder as the last bits of the fake Eldora faded away to dust.

"Look I'm confused right now but that whole thing, the things inside your head that clearly _need_ a psychiatrist, prove to me at least that your not the type to _intentionally_ hurt someone for no reason." Rio rubbed the back of her neck with her trident hand.

"Rio what I did is unforgivable."

"Part of you, I'm never letting you get away with another demon schtick. Then again you're all I got aside from this turtle that we just met." As Rio spoke the dome around them dissipated, the background of a jungle fade away as the midnight sky of the city was upon them.

"Yue, you said that you know a place we can stay right?"


	4. New world part 4

It was a long, awkward trip to the island Yue spoke of. Neither Elio and Rio knew how to approach one another in their current state of shock. The short return of Elio's mother still rattled them. Rio with the truth she revealed while Elio still regretted the actions she recounted. The only thing they said to each other is what to do with their extra supplies? Where do they hide their armor and suspicious items?

Yue offered to hide them under the bay in a special bubble until they needed them. Their one pack holding only a small bit of ambrosia, books, glassware Elio was making and Rio's trident. Collapsed into a small metal rod.

Elio wore his gauntlets, collapsed into a set of metal on leather gloves. Like if the inside of the glove was taken out of the gauntlet with a few of the metal pieces.

 _Maybe these "Air nomads" would take glassware as rent_ , Thought Elio.

Rio thought about what to do next. Elio is good at thinking at the moment, she thought to herself. I might be able to trust him with at least keeping himself alive, maybe just copy him. She was a good student in a classroom but terrible at improvising. Straight A's until the creative classes came by.

It's why she was debating the whole Elio/demon debacle, how does one deal with that in a rational way while keeping him around. He said that he might have a way home but is it true or is he lying. Is he free from the demon? Or is it still there? With the whole ghost mom thing does that mean there are other demons in him without him knowing.

Deciding that she will deal with it in her leisure she decided to examine the city a bit better and the surrounding coast. She had trouble pinning down whether the buildings were more from the1920's or 1930's. they did not seem to be modern buildings at the very least.

 _What was the name for it again, Art something?_ Rio thought to herself. It reeked of new money, bright shining lights, gold highlights at the side of buildings. Then she noticed the details. Blimps in the sky with a weird symbol on their side, Asian calligraphy on the side of buildings and the smog of nearby factories that would make jersey look pro-tree.

Close to them was a gold arena on a boardwalk that would look at home in Vegas.

When she took in the scenery the more questions filled her mind. Yue and the bum from earlier understood what they said. Yet the writing was not English or Spanish. The languages that Rio and Elio both knew. It felt odd to Rio, the oddness bearing way to confusion as she felt a bit ...off feeling.

She felt that she was missing something, something important, like something from an old memory was being blocked. It was worse when she looked at the copper statue of the monk boy. Nagging at her.

"Are you troubled Miss Rio." Yue asked, bobbing her head in the water.

"Victoria." Rio said absent-mindedly as she stared at the monument.

"Huh? You're from a rich family." Rio nearly snapped her neck with the speed she met Yue's eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me." A flush of red was on Rio's face as the spirit smirked.

"I just have this weird feeling about all this ...more than I should." Rio emitted with a nervous breath.

"The monks at Air Temple Island can help you. I may be able to help you both so long as we keep this arrangement." Yue said as she rocked against the waves.

"I will help clean the beach but not for favors, it's just the right thing to do." Yue chuckled at Rio's words.

"There is no need to lie to a child. I know the hearts of humans and they feed off rewards and praise. I would ask a favor." Yue said abruptly, changing the jovial tone the spirit maintained until this point.

" Before we agree on that...why won't you show yourself to the monks." Elio asked, looking out to the water. Yue was silent. "I'm guessing it's related to the fact that the whole river got polluted and they did nothing." Yue swim speed shifted slightly, an uncountable shake that Elio and Rio both felt.

"The Avatar founded the island to help keep spiritual balance in this bay….he and his blood has failed. This is not the forested peninsula I once knew." Yue was solemn as she spoke her words. "I doubt most humans respect the spirits anymore. My favor is that you help when I need it and I help you in return. Also that you don't share your divine nature to the other humans." Both Rio and Elio raise their eyebrows to the statement.

"We weren't going to do that in the first place but why don't you want us to say anything about it?" Rio didn't show but she had the same question. The whole reason Yue wanted to talk to them was that Elio and her were demigods so why the need for secrets.

"...As I said they don't respect spirits anymore and I think they may be active against us now. At least they're against the hard work it takes to live alongside us. You may be half-human but you feel more spirit." Yue words echoed in both teenager's ears as the dock of the island was in view. "You two have an innate connection that humanity has lost as a whole. I trust you two."

"Okay so we will come over to help you and you do the same when we ask in return. Don't tell the people there what we are or else stuff happens." Rio listed off. " And...what else?"

"Maybe find a place here." Elio remarked. "We will try to get back but we must not leave out the possibility of-"

"I know that!" Rio shouted at him. "I know perfectly well that there might be no way of getting home but that does not mean I want to suddenly make a life in a place I don't when it looks hard. You made a promise!" Rio berated Elio.

"And this is where we separate. For now at least." Yue said as she slowly swam to a crawl. They were a good half of a mile from the island. A large spire at the center of a raised bit of stone. Since it was a night out, it was hard to get the details of the whole complex. The general layout out was easy enough to spot. Most of the buildings were to the left side of the island from the dock. To the right was a cove that was surrounded on both sides by natural, earthen barriers. All-around white sandy beaches.

It made both Elio and Rio nostalgic for their homeland.

"It actually looks...nice, just nice. Tranquil even." Rio stood at the center of Yue shell, gently lifting herself on the tips of her toes to get a better view. "It looks kinda like a place near El Yunque, you know those old caves." Elio had a more wistful look as he looked at the island with a growing sense of trepidation.

How will the people really react to them? Is this really a safe place? Why did he feel like something was watching him?

"Don't let your guard down. We don't know the rules of this world yet, for all we know the wrong move will throw us into unneeded trouble." Elio remarked as he walked off Yue's shell and stood on the surface of the water. Rio rolled her eyes.

"I know to keep my guard up but if anyone is going to get us in trouble it's you. Mister made an actual deal with a literal demon." Rio spat at him as a pillar of water enveloped her lower half. Gripping her like a vice while the water under Elio was squared off like a small platform.

"Thanks for everything Yue, I swear on the river Styx that we will uphold your deal." Elio said, looking back at the spirit, mentally preparing a story for the monks.

"I have faith that this place can help you two feel welcome." Yue chimed. " Simply accept their wisdom but don't be afraid to disagree with them. The patriarch of this island could use some humbling." Tie said as she slowly swam in the other direction, back toward the beach. Elio and Rio waved the spirit away as they slowly went toward the singular dock on Air Temple Island.

"One would think that a place like this would have more security. A single guard at least." Elio remarked as they both stared straight toward the barren dock.

"Please don't think out loud. It's creepy." Rio countered as she jumped onto the dock. Elio steps on the wood as the shouting a young girl blares in the air.

"We have visitors! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy look we got guests." At the end of the dock was a little girl jumping up and down in rapid succession. Brown hair in two rounded hair buns. A strange, full-body tunic, Elio guessed a uniform of some kind. Rio guessed a child-sized onesie.

"Play along." Elio whispered quickly as the girl ran at inhuman speed toward the two teenagers.

"Yay! New people! Where are you from? Did you go on a boat? Where's the boat? Why are you here? Why do you smell like burned fish? That's nasty." The girl's mouth ran a mile a minute while Rio and Elio's minds worked at a snail's pace to process the word vomit they were splattered with.

"My name is Elio and this is my cousin Rio. We heard that this island takes travelers, we just need a place to stay for a while." Elio put on a warm face, a slight smile, and an open stance. "If it won't be too much trouble. We used up all our money to get to the city but we don't have enough for a hotel." Elio squatted down to meet the child's eye. The girl couldn't be more than seven or eight. Eyes filled with excitement and wonder. Rio squatted down to also meet the girl's eyes.

"I'm his cousin, The lugs name is Elio and I'm Rio. If you can get your mommy and Daddy that would be-"

"Ikki! Don't run off like that!" Rio was cut off by the protective call of an older man. A bald, bearded man in similar clothing to the girl but with a flare of a cape that wrapped around his shoulder. An arrow painted on his forehead like the statue. He even resembled the statute to Rio. Elio even noticed it.

"You must be the famous patriarch of Air Temple Island." Elio said with an open stance like he was ready for a hug. The man looked at him a bit strangely but Elio led with his hand to shake the man's hand.

"I am councilman Tenzin yes." Elio mentally breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to guess the name of the man or coax of him.

"Nice to meet ya. Like I said to this cutie." Rio pointed to the little girl who had a bright smile. "My name is Rio Victoria and this is Eliodoro Vivas." Rio said, extending her own hand to Tenzin. With a raised eyebrow Tenzin shook both of their hands awkwardly.

"I...see. I assume that you're here for shelter if you're not then Tarlok is losing assistants even quicker than usual." The man said with a beleaguered sigh. "The first rule is that we don't eat meat and the second is-"

"That's it?" Rio said with confusion dead on her face.

"...Is this a problem?" Tenzin said with his eyebrow still perched on above the other. "Is that rule too much for you? You honestly sound like my uncle." Elio stepped in between the man and Rio.

"I think what my cousin is trying to say is that we were expecting a bit more screening than simply saying our names and getting a room." Elio explained turning his head slightly so only half of his face could give Rio a scolding look. Turned just enough that Tenzin and Ikki can't see the look.

"Well, one of the rules was that you have to help grow and cook the food that you will eat so there's that. You also clean your own rooms, You'll only get one pair of robes and are responsible for cleaning them yourselves and have the option to join in on morning meditations. Honestly, I could ask for more but you don't seem the type to try and rob a monastery whose only precious resources are people and bison." Tenzin explained in-depth.

While it was informative, it was almost too much for Rio to digest. Like how one nearly chokes on too much water or food.

"O-o-oh. Sorry, I'm just used to their being a lot of loopholes and arm wringing." Rio said awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "Can we skip to the room part then because we both had a rough day of traveling." Rio looked at Elio as she said all of this. Elio turned to both of them.

"We promise you that we won't disturb you two for too long just long enough to get on our feet and have a stable income." Elio showing his full face to the two again.

"Alright then come with me, Dinner is happening right now I only came here to get Ikki." Tenzin then turned to said girl. " Can you please not run from the table so unexpectedly? Especially to the dock?" Ikki stomped her foot on the ground.

"But there was a bright light in the sky and I thought I saw it again." The girl whined.

"That is still no reason to run off like that." Tenzin then turned to the two teenagers again.

"I might add watching the children to the list of chores if this continues. Now follow me." He turned to the steps behind him, long and arduous steps carved from stone. Elio and Rio followed close behind but kept a comfortable distance, whispering to each other.

"I have a backstory prepared. Multiple, actually." Elio said, putting his hands into his jean pockets. In his mind, he wondered why Tenzin didn't comment on them. Maybe they have jeans in this world if he wasn't curious, maybe he is just a naturally uncurious person.

"Oh, great lying already. Not even trying to pretend that they deserve the truth from us. Lies on lies." Rio smarmed.

"We are demigods from another world where gods are in charge of everything and we are here because I made a deal with a-" Rio made a timeout motion with her hands to stop him.

"I get the truth is too ridiculous to tell...and also Yue's deal. The dude seems nice though." Rio held her arms as she explained her disdain for this plan. Her thought on Elio's lies is still fuddled by a need to have someone to talk to. She was at least sure that she was going to make sure he makes no more lies they can't handle.

"it's simple, we come from a small island of tourists, traps and traders. I convinced you to leave your comfortable life to live an independent life in the city but because of my own incompetence, we lost a lot of our savings." Elio explained quickly. The story was easy enough to follow and to repeat. Rio can fulfill the "pretend" to blame him part of his plan.

"Fine, we'll go with that, but I add all the other details. You're also my slow cousin." Rio said sternly as they made halfway up the stone steps.

"I'll play simple." Elio said simply.

"Deal." Rio said as they walked the last major flight of stairs. The main plaza of the temple grounds was actually alive with monks walking around. Among them were guards in white and blue colors. Their armor has a kind of rounded, floral theme. Elio was impressed by the craftsmanship.

To the right was a large octagon circle with a black and white circle at the center. A dot of black in the white half, a dot of white in the black half.

To the right were most of the buildings that people lived in. Tenzin gave a small bit of information on each building as they walked around.

"My father built this island by hands, using his bending to lay the groundwork while the white lotus built the actual building. He also brought many artifacts from the remaining air temple's for safekeeping and teaching purposes." Elio absorbed the information like a sponge. Taking note of the tone and verbiage to piece together with the world history with context alone.

Given the use of the word remaining, Elio made the guess that something terrible happened to the people who lived in said temples. Probably violence-related given the guards roaming the grounds.

Rio was just confused and annoyed as the information was making something in her heard screech like metal against a chalkboard. Like the statute, Like Tenzin himself. Something that demanded to be looked at but was covered by a deep fog.

"It's the biggest and onlyist home of Airbenders!" Ikki happily proclaimed. Elio was confused with the girl's cheeriness but caught one to the onlyistt bit. The man said bending like that bum Rio and Elio saw an hour ago, so it's a skill. Only implies either it's a skill that is hard to learn, you have to be born with or is unpopular for one reason or another.

"Is airbending really hard to do?" Elio said candidly with an elbow supported by his other arm. His hand stroking his chin.

"I imagine no harder than any other form of bending, excluding its more spiritual nature but that's neither here nor there. Are you two benders? I didn't see a boat so I'm guessing at least one of you is a water bender." Elio shrugged at the man's question.

"If you mean control over water then yes." Elio pointed his thumb at Rio who was very confused by this sudden admission. "She can do that. I'm just a very useful cousin along on the ride." Elio gave off a relaxed aura that seemed to wash over everyone around him. Even Rio thought about loosening her shoulder until she remembered why she was there. Keep Elio in control, she told herself. He is just trying to hook into these people and find ways to use them as he did with camp half-blood.

"I see. I don't like to pry but I just got back from the south pole and I like being reminded of my mother's side of the family from time to time." Elio and Rio didn't respond to the man's spiel as they walked to what looked like a cafeteria. Low table with pillows right next to them that several people were kneeling on while they ate. Mostly pots of vegetables and rice were being served, least they assumed since most of the vegetables were unfamiliar in appearance.

Tenzin showed them to a small table where a small pot was ready to be eaten. He walked off with Ikki while Elio and Rio just stared at the pot. Rio whispered into Elio's ear.

"Do you know what any of this actually is?" Rio was uneasy, not just from how she could not identify the food, but because the most common way that camp half-bloods taught demigods about how monsters adduct demigods were drugging the food. She was fairly certain that was probably not going to happen but the thought was overriding her rationale. A portly monk brought some wooden sticks wrapped by some papers and symbols and placed them on the table.

"It's always nice to have some new blood in the air acolytes. Enjoy the meal."The monk said as he walked off to a larger group.

"Chopsticks?" Rio said, grabbing two of the sticks. Elio for once looked more confused than her.

"Chopsticks? What is a…." Elio said with his puzzled expression. It weirded out Rio greatly. Usually, he would have that would match whatever situation he was in. Relaxed, poised and importantly in control. Even when compared to some of the veteran demigods at the camp. He was steps ahead of everyone. Thought Rio

But maybe that was because that demon he made a deal with made it so. Feeding his actions and telling him the right response to take charge. People did say he was one of the best smooth talkers the camp has had in a long time. At Least one who wasn't a Hermes kid.

Elio was fumbling with the wrapping of the chopsticks like it was a delicate flower stem. It kinda resembled a small patient predator examining a strange thing it could eat.

It wasn't too hard for Rio to believe the story he told about being raised by a snake lady. His pupils even dilated a bit, a black diamond on a gold globe. Rio let out a sigh.

"Please don't tell me without help you're useless." Rio expertly separates the chopsticks and holds them with a proper grip. She picked a surprising amount of the pot with a single pluck and filled her mouth. Elio raised his eyebrow.

"I can do this without-" Rio raised her hand in front of Elio's face and took his chopsticks from him. All while chewing she separated the sticks and then placed them in Elio's hands in the right position.

Underneath the thumb and guide by the pinky finger. Showing him how to open and close and mimicking it with her own chopsticks.

"You don't have to-"

"I don't have to follow you, I don't have to see your face after all this is over, I don't have to do anything. I want to do this." Rio said stoically, distinctly. "Now eat before this food gets cold." Rio said before putting another bit of mystery vegetable into her mouth. Elio followed her example, eating a piece of what looked like a plum from the bowl of broth.

They ate in silence as the other tables became more vacant in time. It was the only way to tell time outside of looking at the bright moon outside. The island was just far away enough from shore to be outside the city's light pollution.

As they ate silently they enjoyed the quiet. How everything felt peaceful for once. A thing both of them have lacked for so long. Rio remembered the trips her family would go on constantly. In and out of a country within a month, especially if it was for a business trip her father had to be involved in. Which instantly becomes a major and minor choice in the company. The God in men's clothing was a workaholic and proud of it.

Elio remembered how he kept moving from town to town when he was younger. He has never been to school or done many of the things many other boys took for granted. Except maybe dating but three giant excuses of relationships were not things to be proud of. At least in his mind.

"Both lives had a certain energy to them that the other understood. They may not have liked it from time to time but understood. It was their routine and what gave them a certain steadiness in life. Both of their thoughts then went to the thing that ruined it. Their own blood.

The titian blood both flowing and churning in them in a mortal meat suit. It made Elio wonder about how human either one of them truly was. It made Rio sick to her stomach that she might not be human.

Elio focused on the application. How different were they? How much tougher they might be? How much stronger? How much power in general they had?

Rio was slightly philosophical about it. What made them different from humans? How what was the true difference besides power? How should they use their power?

They both kept their thoughts to each other preoccupied with that, less the overwhelming sense of dread of being stranded drowned them both. To them being not human was a meer wave compared to the tidal wave of realization of them being in another world. The deepest, darkest parts of them were running out that part of their situation.

Rio was imagining that she was actually on the shore of Hong Kong and that they were a plane ride away from home.

Elio imagined that it was in Puerto Rico but a weird angle from San Juan where all the Asian restaurants were packed together so it gave the illusion of a different nation.

But it wasn't like that. Both their minds made these flimsy excuses to make sure they wouldn't be frightened or overwhelmed. Like how a person tries to tell themselves that something is not horrifying by mentally repeating that it's not a big deal.

They realized and are trying to live with it. Among other things.

"The first thing we have to do is find a library." Elio said so suddenly that Rio nearly jumped from her seat.

"Jeez man a little warning next time." Rio said with gritted teeth regaining her composure.

"Jeez, Did I really hear you say Jeez of all things?" Elio questioned eating the last of the broth. "I may be a man of god but you are allowed to swear in front of me. I will probably pray for God to forgive you but still." Elio rattled on.

"One, you're more of a choir boy than I thought."

"I'll take that as flattery."

"Don't. Second, I don't think we can swear." Rio's statement hung in the air for some time. For a brief moment, Elio laughed lightly. But it died down as he started to realize that Rio's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"What?" Elio stated simply.

"I know how that sounds but it's true. I don't think we can swear." Rio tried to explain.

"Well…" Elio searched for a logical answer for her claim. He couldn't find one. "How do we test such a thing." Elio looked toward Rio for her answer. After a brief bit of thought. She stood up and took a breath.

"Poop! Carp! Buck! Cheese and crackers! Cock!" Rio covered her mouth after the last one.

"Maybe you were wrong about the whole-"

"What about a rooster?" The portly monk from earlier asked. Both Rio and Elio looked at the sizable man and then at each other. Then repeated this action twice after that.

"Nothing sir, we just realized this is going to be a long stay and I need to realize some steam.

"Oh! Like Avatar Aang! He would say things like Monkey feather's all the time in his youth in moments of frustration." The monk recounted happily as he took the utensil and food bowl from the Elio and Rio. "I am an expert on the Adventures of the Last Airbender so feel free to ask me as many questions as you like." A shiver went up Rio's spine. The feeling of spectral hands picking at her bones.

The memory was clicking now. Rio knew exactly where they were but needed confirmation.

"Could you say that again…" Rio awkwardly asked as her hand motion for the monk to give a name.

"Oh, Otaku. My name Otaku and I can not tell you how great it is to find another person's interest in world history. Such a subject in recent years is as close as it gets to actually experiencing the whole thing. I would give anything to see the Gaang in action, you get it! Gang and Aang." The monk unleashed a word buffet on the two, which only Rio seemed to follow while Elio was absorbing, what he thought were the important bits.

"Why the Gaang of all things. Why not team Avatar, or the liberators, something less I don't know, less punny." Elio remarked. Otaku sat to his side.

"You know I kinda like Gaang but Team Avatar does sound bolder and straight to the point now that I think about it but the Avatar and his friends were wound like a tight thread, Inseparable even. So a gang of friends who saved the world. The Gaang." Otaku explained.

"You know you're allowed to talk in less than three sentences. You do know that right?" Elio said, scrunching his eyes. Rio's face was cast in stone trying to hide her internal screaming as Otaku just laid brick after brick of evidence of where they were.

"Otaku?" Rio said blankly.

"What is it? Miss?"

"Rio. It's Rio, I'm going to say something and I want to see your reaction to it." Rio said distinctly making sure every syllable was heard and responded to.

"Alright?" Otaku tentatively raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Rio cleared her throat.

"Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, but then the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

"But when the world needed him the most, he vanished!" Otaku excitedly finished. Rio had a creaking simile. One that looked happy and joyful but occasionally twitches like a crackling stone. Elio noticed while Otaku was blissfully unaware of it. "You know the opening lines of Katara's memoirs too! Oh, happy days!" The moment she heard the name Katara Rio's face broke down. She was shaking erratically as she stared directly at Elio trying to find her words.

"I-I-I was a big fan back in the day. Loved all those adventures after a long hard day of school, I'll tell you what." Rio's expressions were loose and comical. Trying too hard to hide her fear and another feeling that was making much more volatile.

Elio could tell she reached a revelation of some kind. He didn't know quite what but he knew it was not his place to probe her about it. He looked at Otaku with sympathetic but tired eyes.

"Sorry man but I think the fatigue of traveling and the excitement of meeting you is getting flustered and not quite sure what to do. You might talk to me again later though, my sense of history is so off that it is funny." Elio put an arm around Otaku within a half-smile. " Just let us have some private time here now would you?" Otaku looked confused but finally saw that something was gnawing at Rio and he took his exit away from the two of them.

Both Elio and Rio were staring at each other as Elio examined Rio's face. Elio's face was calm, composed and poised. He kept his gaze trained on her.

"What did you realize?" Elio stated, Stone-faced. He looked at Rio with such vigor that he started noticing her pores while Rio sweated buckets. "Look whatever revelation you just had is not going to top the no swearing thing. Unless you somehow figured out how to leave this world I will not be moved." Elio started getting close to her ear, making sure he whispered the bits about other worlds.

Rio began to sweat even harder.

"You don't want to know. Trust me what I "realized" is Nietzsche's level of nihilism warped in a Truman show bun of life is meaningless." Elio merely blinked, Expressing dull surprise. "You only understood half of that reference. Did you?" Elio nodded.

"I know the Nietchze part." Elio said. Rio palmed her face.

"Of course, Of course. The weirdo from the El Yunque forest knows the forebearer of angst philosophy but doesn't know one of Jim Carrey's best performances." Rio cupped her face into her hands as she brought her legs to her chest.

"Oh, I know that too. It just wasn't that Truman-whatever show."

"You added a word."

"I know it was the mask. That was one of his best performances of his life." Elio said with a smug smile. Rio gave a small chuckle. "Now there's the girl I saw on the San Juan dock. Bright and full of energy and crotch smashing potential. I swear if Annabeth had not caught your foot a second sooner, we would have been talking about Miss Jackson the whole boat ride." Elio went off on a long fit of laughter, Rio only supplying a small chuckle. Remembering that.

They both laughed for a good few minutes recounting some of the more humorous things they saw at camp half-blood. How Elio nearly fainted when he saw Chiron horse half. How Elio belly-flopped onto the lava moat and left with no clothes on him but proudly walked to his cabin, daring anyone to wrestle him if they were going to make fun of him. She remembered the brief bits of respite from the training with weapons and talks of dangerous monsters, if for a little bit before her revelation rang in her mind again.

"Do you really want to know?" Rio said solemnly. Elio kept his jovial look, maintaining his hundred-watt smile.

"As I said, Nothing tops the natural censor bar for this place. Whatever it is we can work through it and again, I will do all I can to get us home no matter what." Elio said earnestly, something that surprised even him.

"We are in a world based on one of my favorite cartoons." Elio's face didn't change but inside he was screaming a wail that would have pierced the ear of a deaf man. But while it did rattle him his spirit didn't completely break. Not enough to not fake his smile. At Least that's what he thought.

"Well...If that's true. We might need to be a bit more creative. There's nothing saying that's true and that, even if it was, we can't find a way out of it. Just…" Elio tried to find the words that would encourage her and himself. A very difficult task that Elio felt matched at least golden fleece level of difficulty or maybe at least Theseus and the minotaur. A real mind tickles.

"I don't know if it's completely true but from what he told it may be right on the money. I-I don't know for sure b-b-but this is heavy stuff." Elio judged that from the tone that she meant shit. "I-I-I need rest. I'm going to try the bed's see ya in the morning." Rio walked off leaving Elio with this thought all alone in the cafeteria. Pondering on what next.

Unknown to both of them there were prying eyes watching. From the spirit world were the eyes of Eclipso, watching Elio with such vigor from his mercury bowl. But unknown to him there was another pair of eyes watching.

From outside the window, Elio and Rio were eating, a noble bird was watching. Looking at Elio from the window as it stood on its skinny legs outside. It had a long beak, a squiggly neck, and a royal blue coat of feathers.

"Now then. Demigod's on this side of the multiverse. Maybe I should pay them A quick visit tomorrow. Been a while since I used my human legs." Said the bird as it flew into the night sky. Sailing toward the city center with a self-satisfied look on his face.


	5. The hands that move the metropolis

Elio tried to deal with the information Rio gave him in the only way he knew. Reading. After some wandering around the island, late into the night he had found the library. A rather spacious one at that. Its structure was strange to the boy. Though it made sense to Elio, there were no books. There are cubies of scrolls and several single paged writings. All separated into singular holes in wooden walls. The only light in the room was a lantern that Elio was given and upon closer looks, it was heat coming off.

It was very strange to Elio. but again that worked for him. Wondering on the strangeness of the library made it easier to ignore Rio's revelation. It hardly made it all right but it made him calmer. Like how people play games when they're trapped in a storm. Playing board games to wait out the storm outside their home.

Elio liked to read as a way of growth. He honestly believed that people should be constantly growing. If you're what every person should be ashamed of doing, becoming stagnate. To stagnate is to be stuck, To be frozen in a terminal bubble of nothing. A person who does not grow is nothing in his eyes.

Sadly this new world was laughing at this outlook. The words on the scrolls were unreadable. Not from bad penmanship, that was beautiful. Seamless brushstrokes in captivating calligraphy. It kinda looked like the Chinese or Japanese written language to Elio.

It confused Elio greatly, given that both Rio and he could understand what everyone was saying but they can read their writing. The more he thought about how the world worked the more it made little sense to him.

So Elio just sat there, up against a wooden wall, staring at some scrolls he unfurled on the ground. He honestly selected them because they had more interesting illustrations. Watercolor paintings of large armies marching against one another. The most detailed one having symbols above the armies. From the east was a green army with a circle with a square hole at the center. A red one from the west with simple flame as their symbol and the north and south in blue and white, adorned with the symbol of crashing waves.

He thought it was strange that there were no air monks or representation of what he was calling the air faction. He did, however, remember some choice words that Otaku said when he was talking to Rio. Words like, "The Last Airbender." He also remembered that Tenzin was the only person with those arrow markings.

Given more thought, his best theory was that this Aang was that last of the air monks some time ago. From the look and the way everyone talks it does have the same kind of tone of a reservation. A place where dying people could rebuild, at least in theory.

Elio then started to think about the other things Otaku said. A war, four nations. Four elements. Last Airbender. Elio mentally rattled off. He unfurled some of the other scrolls, hoping to glean some more information from the images alone. It was shallow information gathering but it was all he had at the moment.

He unfurled and stared at scroll after scroll. Mentally recording certain images. Five teenagers fighting side by side. One green, two blue, one red and one with a similar outfit to Ikki. All in a group drawing that showed four of them using a different element. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The order seemed deliberate with another set of images.

A middle-aged man from the water people. He wore a parka similar to the Inuit tribe of Elio's world. A woman of large stature wearing makeup, pale face, red eyeshadow, and a fan on top of her head. In some sort of outfit that seemed to mix a guards uniform with a regal touch. Then an old man with a sage robe, a strange gold adornment on his head. His hair white as snow. After him were two images. One looked like the statue outside. A boy with wise eyes and the look of the world on his shoulders. No more than twelve. Right next to that was an image of an older man, the same features but less weight on his shoulders. Even had a beard.

If he had wrinkles he would have been a spitting image of Tenzin. A near copy aside from facial hair.

Elio could not tell the immediate connection between the people. Were they successors of some kind. Why was the order the same as the elements in the previous picture? Why were they important enough to record and show?

The more he looked the more questions the image raised. It confounded him. If only he could read the words then he would have all the information he needed.

"What would I give for a translator." He said out loud. The frustration of all his thoughts throwing his caution to the side. He let the scroll roll out of his hand, as it did a loose piece of paper slipped out. "What is this now?" Elio said lazily, picking up the piece of paper while laying on his side. It had three images on it, drawn in a similar vein to the others. This one had a girl on it. The first one was a pot-bellied toddler type, the age where they start making sentences. The second was slightly older with some sort of training gear all over her body.

She had a similar appearance to the middle-aged man in the other group shot. They even shared a trait that seemed strange. Blues eyes and the same tanned skin tone Elio had. They both looked native to him. Like native Americans but with contacts. Thought that was rich considering that Elio's gold eyes were even rarer than blue eyes.

Then there was the final image, so the recent sketch marks were still there. The girl was around Elio's age. Seventeen to eighteen, teenage, young adult range. She was muscular and had a cocky smile on her face. Patting what looked like a mix of canine and a bear with a riding seat on its back. Elio actually found her quite beautiful. She had found a sort of balance of natural beauty and a well-earned muscular frame. He was also jealous of her definition.

It did help bring some clarity to the other images. Whatever the relation she had with the other images she had, she was connected to them. The artist took the time to draw her in the same style in the same kind of frame. Her progression in age was similar to the young boy's.

It clicked that it was a list of historical figures that served a purpose. Like a line of leaders of some sort. And since it seems things like photos are not invented yet the artist had to draw from memory and given the last two had a progression of ages between the two figures. It must mean they are the latest, the girl probably being the newest if she didn't die in her teenage years.

"You're looking at the lineage of the Avatars?" Called a voice.

"Oh-h, I just wanted to have some quick reading before turning in." Elio feigned ignorance, he heard his footsteps from a long way down. One of the many "perks" of being a demigod, enhanced sense. The average demigod was basically a human plus. Stronger and better at everything at default.

Elio hated that fact.

He took pride in how he improved himself in body and mind. Being told that you were better than everyone by default makes all that work seem empty in Elio's eyes. It was hard to tell which of his attributes were because he worked hard and which was because he had divine blood.

"I heard you and Rio were the last to come to the dorms." It was Tenzin's voice. Somewhat tired and shallow, Elio wondered if it was him who woke the man up but that didn't make sense he was far away from where everyone slept. "Sorry to catch you unawares but sometimes the acolytes get nervous and need me to reassure them." Tenzin was lying. And Elio could notice. He felt the nature of the man the first time he saw his eyes. He was too straightforward to lie for no reason, even if he did he would probably choke from pride.

Elio decided to play along with the deception.

"I would guess given my looks." Elio said playfully as he had a hand on the page of the fire army. He saw Tenzin walk in; he saw that the man was wide awake, albeit with bags under his eyes. He saw the scrolls Elio had been reading.

"A student of history are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Sadly no…" Elio wondered if this was going to bite him. "I don't know how to read." Elio said with a kind smile. Elio knew how to read multiple languages. Latin, English, and Spanish most of all but until he saw the evidence against it there is only one language in this world. Basically rendering that pointless. He may be able to communicate but he was illiterate in this world.

Tenzin seemed to make a reaction Elio didn't expect, frustration.

"This is why we should focus more on education in this nation." Was that pity, Elio thought. "If you were able to read then you would be learning twice the information than you are right now." No that was not pity, Elio reevaluated. It was frustrating. Tenzin scrunched his large eyebrows in frustration.

"I don't understand what you are-"

"You have the eyes of a fast learner. You probably understand the gist of what these scrolls are saying but are not connecting the dots." Elio didn't respond to the man's words. He simply gave a "hmph". Did he really gleam that much with just a look, Elio thought.

"Guess you caught me." Elio could give a half-hearted smile. "I'm smarter than I look." He said simply.

"I could tell you what the scrolls say if you wish. Honestly, if you have such a problem you could ask any of the acolytes." Tenzin's words were sincere but they were cutting to Elio's ear. Externally he maintained a smile. Internally he wanted to sock him in the jaw.

"Call it pride but I like learning from scratch." Elio said simply.

"I could at least tell you the titles." Tenzin's words were starting to annoy Elio now.

"No, no, no! I insist you need your sleep and I think I got the gist."

"Nonsense It's nearly daybreak and I'm needed at the republic council as soon as dawn comes. Talking about things such as this makes my brain wake up early." Elio thought he might have gotten the family spirit wrong for a second. But he still had that fatherly aura he had with Ikki. Maybe he has a workaholic raging against his fatherly instinct or vice versa.

He remembered working with men like that, men who worked multiple jobs but wanted to be with their families despite that. Either way, he was reaching the end of Elio's patience. But then again Elio was the guest here, he should be the one being grateful to the host. What's the issue with indulging him?

"Well If you really do want to help then can you at least tell me the words on these pictures here." Elio unfurled the scrolls with the images he studied before first the images of the band of children.

"Oh, I haven't seen that in years, It's an image of Team Avatar in its prime near the end of the hundred years war." Tenzin said with a reminiscent tone. "See these two." Tenzin pointed to the tanned girl in blue and the boy in the jumpsuit with no hair. "My parents Avatar Aang and Katara of the southern water tribe." The girl looked the boy senior by a slight age difference.

"I see…" Elio remembered the names Otaku told him and Rio about and he apparently now had faces to place with the names.

"The others are Toph." He pointed to the small girl in green. "My uncle Sokka." the tanned boy right next to the girl with a boomerang. "And Fire Lord Zuko." The emo, pretty boy that was shooting with fire. He had a scar on his left side.

"Fire lord?" Elio failed to keep his question internal. But when he looked at Tenzin he didn't seem to notice it.

"Yes, it was truly a surprise when the banished prince of the fire nation joined the rebels of the war and brought seventy years of peace." Fire nation, Elio now had a name for the red army. "Father used to tell me and my sibling's stories on that historic day when the war was officially over. The fire nation standing down after a century of conflict. The Earth Kingdom, the Water tribes and fire nation all standing as one." Tenzin said with glib satisfaction. "Seventy years of peace…." Tenzin's last remark sounded wishful to Elio. A troubling thought passed by him perhaps, Elio thought.

"Sorry If this sounds ignorant but everyone keeps saying Avatar with discretion but…" It was a lie mixed with truth. He didn't know what it meant but from Tenzin's speech, it sounded like a protector of peace. Like how one might describe a saint. " What is an Avatar?" Elio decided that was the dumbest thing he could have said. He might as well have just said: "who is Jesus?" In a church. He thought. The look on Tenzin's face was, almost, what he expected. Very much surprised but not the: "Are you stupid?" kind of aura he was expecting.

"That is...not the type of question I get asked often." Tenzin said with the confusion still plain as day. "Most people ask me questions like, How was Avatar Aang as a father? How was Katara as a mother? How many good times did you have with Sokka growing up?" A bit of Tenzin's agitation crept into his speech. Elio sensed that the man could feel anger and plenty of it when he wanted but kept it hidden.

"I just want to know the Avatar's nature. I want to know…" Elio took a gamble and grabbed the picture of the girl from earlier. "Her relation to them." Tenzin had a dull look of annoyance in his eye and eyebrow raised as Elio presented the picture.

"Her name is Korra, she is the new Avatar." Tenzin kept the look of surprise and confusion as he spoke. Elio felt a bit of...familial annoyance coming off from Tenzin. He gathered that Tenzin either knew the girl and was annoyed by her in a friendly manner. Or in a business sense, a burden to his own life. The sort of relationship he shares with Rio right now.

"So they are chosen."

"No." Tenzin said plainly. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well I was guessing familial lineage but she looks nothing like you and this picture does not resemble a family tree in the slightest. Also, this Aang does not seem to be an adulterer. Unless the man wanted a one night stan-"

"One is born the Avatar and they have a circle of reincarnation." Tenzin cut-off the young man with a forceful declaration. Which left Elio quite confused.

In Elio's mind, the notion the soul stays on earth is a ridiculous idea fit only for fantasy. Then again he was a demigod, then again the centaur at Camp Half-Blood did not say God with a capital G was not true. But the underworld was one thing. For all Elio knew it was a special wing of hell. It was still a place souls go after death. Reincarnation was a tasteless joke to the young Boricua.

"So this Korra is also your grandfather?" Elio asked. Tenzin heard the question and calmly walked the other way. "A no would have sufficed." Elio said, taking a loose piece of paper and writing down what he remembered from Tenzin's explanation, writing it down in Spanish.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour. Tai chi will be ready a half hour before then." Tenzin listed as his back was turned to Elio. "You can come if you so desire." Tenzin left the boy to his scrolls.

Elio thought about it but decided against it. Tenzin was trying to do something and Elio knew it but not the nature of it. Maybe Tenzin wanted a better read on him but Elio still only understood his intentions as something he wanted little to do with.

Elio didn't want to emit, he just didn't want to go. Slow deliberate movements always made him nauseous, a feeling similar to being seasick. Though Elio did eternally emit that it would be a good idea to at least try to be friends or at least make an ally with someone here.

Someone that can tell him the dos and don'ts of the city. Someone that can tell them an abridged version of the world's history. There is only so long one can fake knowing something without proving it.

Elio finished recording the information he needed and placed the scrolls in their proper places. He wandered the halls of Air temple Island again but this time with a more concrete goal in mind. He went to the sandy beach on the island. The morning tide came in and out, as the dawn dazzled across the waters. It was nearly blinding to the young man but he enjoyed the sight.

He started to gather the nearby sand and placed it in a pile. Gently gathering the specks of the most precious sand. The pure white variety. He took a bit of water in his hand, careful to make sure it gets into his palm to help make the sand moldable. After several minutes of work, he managed to mold the sand into a primitive oven. A hollowed-out box with a rectangular hole. He then got to work on his first of many new side projects.

He came back to the temple after an hour with a clanging back over his shoulder. His movements slow and deliberate so that he did not disturb the items in the bag. The weight and his intentional movements made his steps lumbering as he slowly walked to the kitchen. He walked into a room full of surprised faces. Tenzin and Rio he knew, even Ikki was there. There were three people he did not recognize. A middle-aged woman and two other kids. One who looked like she was preteen and the other even looked younger than Ikki. A young little boy and a snobby older sister.

"I assume you're the rest of Tenzin's family." Elio said as he gently let the clanking bag down on the floor and reached out his hand to the middle-aged woman. When he got a closer look he saw that she was pregnant. She had a kind face with brown hair and green eyes. Similar in look to the older girl and Ikki.

"Pema." With a weak smile, Pema reached out and shook Elio's hand. The boy was admittedly surprised by her grip.

"This is Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, My children." Said Tenzin. The children waved at Elio in order of their names. The older girl being Jinora and the young boy being Meelo.

"Nice to meet you." Jinora said while bowing to both Elio and Rio.

"This is my island so you better not cause trouble!" The younger boy definitely yelled. Standing on the table. Elio grabbed the boy by his sides and placed him on the pillow seat.

"Alright, tough guy, we hear the warning. We won't cause any trouble." Elio said with a playful smile. Rio looked at him strangely and motioned him to sit next to her.

"I know you don't need sleep but you don't need to advertise that either." Rio whispered to Elio. "What were you doing anyway?" Rio questioned. Elio passed the notes he made. "Really Spanish? You wrote it in Spanish of all things?" Rio again questioned.

"This looks quite delicious Ms. Pema, my deepest compliments to the chef if you have the chance." Elio said with his hundred-watt smile as he picked at some steamed vegetables.

"Well I do get occasional help from the other acolytes I cooked most of this. Nice to see an outsider appreciate a vegetarian diet." Pema remarked with a blush.

"Oh I'm a carnivorous guy through and through but this dish deserves my highest compliments." Rio knew Elio was lying through his teeth. He didn't even need to eat, he told Rio that the first day they met when he was still testing his powers. "Are you going to the city today?" Pema asked with cheerful glee. "We are lacking in some key ingredients so we need to restock." Elio got the hint.

"I am going to find the market and sell some of my creations." Elio plainly looked at his bag. Rio stared at him.

"You're still doing that? Of all places?" Rio asked belligerently. Looking at the poking extrusions of the bag.

"What is that I wonder?" Tenzin asked, walking toward the bag. Elio nonchalantly opened the bag to reveal its contents to the man. Inside was a collection of glass figurines.

"I like to make things with my hands, Mister Tenzin. There is no worry. My careful footsteps were so just there would be no broken glass poking me or spilling on the floor. Can't have that with children walking around." Elio said with a cheeky grin. Pulling out a serpent figure from the bag.

The figures were partly crude and messy but good given the hand made quality and the organic look of the glass. Tenzin could see the hand mark and crease in the figure he was holding but yet somehow saw how the crease actually seemed to be part of the figure and not a defect of it. An intentional error of sorts.

"I see...Well as a councilman I must tell you that selling things on a street corner with no permit is illegal...but I can also say that there is a place that would buy these figures for a decent amount of yuan." Elio took a guess on Tenzin's words and guessed that was the name of the currency of the city. Maybe the whole nation.

"Well, if they're in the same area then we can pick up the groceries while we give these to the store you mention." Elio said with a bow. "It won't be too much trouble and its the least we can do for troubling you with our presence."

"There's no need to say that. The air temple is devoted to helping others reach spiritual enlightenment. Your presence can never trouble us." Pema reassured the two.

"Yeah because we will stop you." Meelo said proudly. Elio actually hated the kid. His annoyance outmatched any cuteness he might've had. Not that a bald monk child could have any cuteness, outside maybe the picture of Avatar Aang.

"Of course Meelo." Elio said simply. He didn't really want to do it but building goodwill was a better idea than keeping secrets. He did also believe in a hard day's work as well so his pride won't allow for free meals. It went against his nature. "But first this broccoli-"

"Master Tenzin! The Avatar escaped the compound!" Cried a nearby monk. Both Rio and Elio shot up from their seats.

"She chose the best time to try my patience," Tenzin grumbled. Rio's eyes rose to comical proportions while Elio had only one raised.

"Wait why is the avatar in a prison?" Rio asked with no apprehension.

"They must have a reason for doing so." Elio didn't really care about it but pretending as he did give more to him and Rio than if he didn't, He didn't have any need to rebel against a system he did not know or that he does not live under. Thought the words he told Rio did ring in his mind. We might be stuck so we might as well learn to live in it.

Was he being hypocritical? Maybe. Was he sure about all this? No. Did he want to get involved? No. But something told him that he was stuck in it already by things out of his control.

Rio turned to the bearded monk.

"Why was the avatar in a compound? Isn't the whole point of the avatar too, I don't know, to travel the freaking world!" Rio said defiantly. Elio was caught off by her temper. He had almost forgotten what Eclipso told him about her.

She was a hurricane locked inside a human body. Fear her for her rage will unleash a storm on the world. Elio only took the warning seriously because he didn't underestimate Rio. as he thought many times to himself. When it comes down to it she was stronger than him by a wide margin. She just didn't know how to leverage that strength yet.

"The reason is classified, sorry but I'm not at liberty to say but…" Tenzin scrunched his eyebrows like he did at the library. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask." Elio didn't like where this conversation was going. "I would appreciate your help." Tenzin said with a mixture of agitation and weariness.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we ca-"

"Of course we can but only if we do it our way." Rio cut off Elio's words which surprised him. He was only having to get used to that recently.

"Well, you'll be helping the white lotus and the Police force, Ideally as...bait as it were." Both Elio and Rio both tilted their heads in confusion.

"Bait?" They both asked.


	6. The hands that move the metropolis 2

Korra couldn't wait to hit the city. The boat crew she chose to stow away with were catching wise to her presence. Also, the food she stowed away with her was now gone and there's a hungry polar bear dog that needs some food too. Also, some proper space to move around in.

One more night. She was confident that she needed just one more night to get through before the boat reached Republic city. She was honestly surprised that the crew hasn't seen her yet. Especially with Naga and her howl whenever she even got even a little bit of a look at the moon.

She wasn't afraid of if the crew would find them, however. She was the Avatar, All she needed to say was that she was on some Avatar business and they would understand. Why wouldn't they? I'm the Avatar, I do what needs to be done. She thought to herself.

She thought this as she laid right next to her animal companion, Naga, for warmth. The metal walls and floor were cold to the touch, her hand nearly sticking to the floors when she tried to lay down at first. She clung to Naga's fur like a pup and nearly purred like one when the warmth washed over her.

"Just one more Night girl. Just stick it out for one more night and can see the Tenzin and the kids again. This time we will make him teach me airbending." Korra said to Naga, who characteristically yawn in response. "Good night girl." She kissed Naga's side and closed her eyes. She did her best to suppress her excitement, she had never been outside the compound and was ready to see the real world for the first time. She never understood why she was kept in the south pole and now it barely mattered.

She will learn airbending and travel the world like her last incarnation, Avatar Aang, and make her name as the best Avatar. A part of her knew this was a bit egotistical but she dead set on this goal since she was a kid. All she ever was can be summarized by that desire. She wants to be the Avatar and she wants to be the best one yet. Was there anything wrong with that.

There can't be anything wrong with trying to be the best at being a good person, right? All she wanted to be is the Avatar. How hard can that be? Three elements were already in her disposal and the only one left was air. How hard can blowing air be? She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

Korra would sometimes dream but they were never concreated. Not full of meaning, or prophetic. They would be of random things, non-sequiturs, things that she might have forgotten throughout the day. Normal dreams. Normal, nonsensical dreams.

This would not be one of those dreams.

Her dreams started normally enough. She was on a raft in the middle of nowhere, sea. No Naga, no food, no non-salty drinking water. So not a good time all around.

"All right what next? this is when the lion turtle comes to bring the secret power of bending cookie dough right." Korra said with a laugh. She always had that dream since she was a kid.

" _ **Sorry**_ _, no_ _ **turtle**_ _this time._ " called a voice she didn't recognize. " _Their quite_ _ **annoying**_ _._ _ **Also**_ _, they give out_ _ **deus ex machinas**_ _which is a major mistake in any story_." The voice had a strange tone. It had a kind of reverberation quality to it. It's pitched switch from masculine to feminine on a whim. It honestly sounded like two people talking over each other.

"Okay, this is a guilt thing my brain is trying to do." Korra said nonchalantly. She put her arms behind her head looking at the multicolored, psychedelic sky. "I keep getting this dream because I left the compound. Well brian sorry to break to you but it was your plan and I'm betting it all be worth it when we hit the mainland." She said with a confident smirk.

" _ **Phew**_ _, the_ _ **hubris**_ _on you is pungent. Its like-month-old cloths covered in the bachelor_ _ **stink**_ _of discarded meat. How that sweet little boy grew up to be you I will never know._ " The voice remarked, its voice staying mostly feminine for the most part with the tone Korra found grating.

It sounded like one of her white lotus instructors. An old woman who always kept comparing her to Avatar Aang. How she acted nothing like him and how that was a bad thing. How it was such a shame that barely any of his traits passed on. How she should strive to emulate his ideals.

Korra did her best to avoid her at all costs back at the compound.

" _In honesty do you really want to be the_ _ **Avatar**_ _?_ " The voice now sounded like an exact copy of the instructor, no masculine reverb was left. Just the instructor's prissy, arrogant whine of a voice echoing in her mind. " _You may have the power but_ _ **none**_ _of the tact or grace, I'm not even certain your even a_ _ **proper**_ _lady with gorilla arms like those?_ " Korra blasted fire at the direction she thought the voice was. Her blast did nothing spread out in the air, consumed by the ocean. The water becoming darker.

"Okay, what kind of dream is this? I don't do nightmares. If its some sort of giant version of that jerk I will gladly lob fire blast after fireblast at it until their's only cinders." Korra said defiantly as she stood on the wooden raft holding her fist prominently to the sky.

" _And there's the_ _ **wrath**_ _. You truly are his_ _ **inverse**_ _. Not to say that he was this angel who existed without wrath but he certainly would not give in to it so easily._ " The voice returned to its reverbed state. The masculine base returning. " _What would the "_ _ **Gaang**_ " _think of you know I wonder?_ " The water around the raft became even darker, the light and luster disappearing the more the voice kept talking. " _ **Tsk**_ _,_ _ **Tsk**_ _,_ _ **Tsk**_ _. To think such a "_ _ **paragon**_ " _of virtue can be so tempted to vice so easily. All it took_ _ **was**_ _mere words._ " The voice babble as Korra was ready to either freeze the source when she saw or burn it.

"If you're so sure that you have power over me than how about you show your face! I'll show you what I made of!" Korra yelled to the water. The water was now still was the color drained. Like a cup of water rather than the open ocean. The temperature also seemed to drop as well, the wind became chilled.

" _You know I didn't have the_ _ **foggiest**_ _idea what I'll encounter when I got here but I have to say that is was worth the wait._ " Korra noticed ripples on the water now. Skinny circle's moving out from an obscured source out in the pungent darkness. " _Tell_ _ **me**_ _, dear_ _ **Avatar**_ _, what is the_ _ **purpose**_ _of that Title?_ " Asked the voice as Korra stood firm in the direction of its source. " _What is your_ _ **purpose**_ _in this world?_ " Korra could feel the sneer of the voice on the back of her neck.

"Alright I'll bite, My "purpose" is to bring balance to the world. That reason enough for you?" Korra said as she watched the patterns of the ripples, the voice's source was circling around her. Its movements becoming slower as she watched the circle's distance and frequency drop more and more.

" _ **Explain**_ _what that means?_ " The voice asked." _What is_ _ **balance**_?"

"What?" Korra was honestly taken aback by the question. "What do you mean what is balance?"

" _Your very slow to the_ _ **uptake**_ _are you_?" The spirit remarked. The circles stopped and Korra slowly turned to her sides and behind herself to find the voice again. " _This state of the_ _ **world**_ _you fight for? Can you_ _ **define**_ _it?_ _ **Quantify**_ _it? Is it_ _ **achievable**_ _? And will you do anything to achieve this nebulous_ _ **goal**_ _of yours or do you have limits? One simple little thing can bring about so many questions and yet you are_ _ **blind**_ _to every single one of them._ _ **Honestly**_ _, were they looking for an_ _ **Avatar**_ _or a_ _ **meat puppet.**_ " Korra breathed fire above her to illuminate the darkness around her.

The scarlet light acting as a lighthouse. Korra saw something scurry away from the light, causing several ripples in the waters.

" _Oh did I touch a nerve that you have explored already or are so_ _ **deluded**_ _that you believe the possibility never left your mind._ " The voice continued to taunt her, it sounded like everyone who ever reprimanded her all at once speaking. Echoing in her ear in such a way that it felt like her head was going to explode from the pressure.

"Anyone who only talks about others can't be this thought themselves. You're just trying to get me off balance." Korra fired back. Her retort was answered by a large wave of water barrelling her way.

" _I'm just trying to make_ _ **conversation**_ _really._ " The wave of water twisted and contorted into a large fist, coming down on Korra's head. " _You keep_ _ **avoiding**_ _the question too_." Korra tried to protect herself the but the weight of the water washed her away.

She has pushed off the raft in the dark water, deep down into its depths. She tried desperately to not drown as she tried to bend the water around her.

" _This place is not ruled by the_ _ **laws**_ _of the waking world. It is ruled by the_ _ **laws**_ _of the mind and of the soul. You need only what the mind_ _ **believes**_ _it needs, take a breath."_ The voice said as Korra saw two lights circle around her in the water. The lights were right next to each other. About as far apart from each other as eyes would be.

One looked like a circle with a small dot within it while the other was a crescent moon. Both had light leaking out, toxic, waning light that was making Korra queasy as they shined on her.

" _Its_ _ **as**_ _I said. All you have to do is breathe_ _ **and**_ _answer my question._ " The voice was all around her but Korra knew it was from the eyes. The unchanging eyes that stared into her.

Korra tried to struggle against the water but all she did was sink deeper down. All her effort just made fail her arms like a kid stuck in a hole.

The cold of the seawater reminded her of the time she was outside when a blizzard came. She ran out to see some polar dogs howling in the night. Her parents warned her but she went into the cold anyway faster than they could follow. For all her searching she found a lone pup and was trapped in a swirling storm. Trapped in a pile of snow by morning.

" _So you have a_ _ **habit**_ _of disobedience. How you will enforce rules when you barely_ _ **believe**_ _them will be a wonder. Who knows maybe you'll get along with the "_ _ **bad**_ _**guys**_ _."_ " The voice's words were as cold as the water. Korra felt her vision fading, she was sinking faster into the water. The words the voice said earlier did come to her again thought.

Just breathe.

Korra had nothing, her bending didn't work and she was in full panic now. Now power, no control, no luck. All she could now was follow instructions. Before her vision faded completely Korra looked at the eyes once more and saw a smile was forming beneath them. A sharp triangular smile that was pure white shined putrid light like the eyes.

" _You have_ _ **nothing**_ _else to say?_ " The unknown face questioned.

Korra let her breath go but nothing happened. Her dizziness and vision were returning but the sinking feeling and cold were still there. She was still in the water sinking but she was not drowning anymore. Korra then turned her attention to the face.

Being the Avatar means helping others, to keep the peace. To make sure that people's lives aren't ruined by the other nation. That the other nation's are on equal playing fields and that you're the bridge between the human and spirit world. Korra listed as she remembered the instructors drilling into her head that was her true purpose. To bring peace, which usually came before after she did something they didn't like.

Something they did a lot actually.

" _It must be so_ _ **difficult**_ _to never have people's trust. What a_ _ **confused**_ _life you must lead to be saddled with such frivolous goals. I'll give_ _ **you**_ _a bone._ " Korra watched as a shadow-like hand emerged within the water, like a condensed mass of oil that was spreading. The voice snapped its disappearing and a wave of shadow washed over her. While the water made her cold and heavy this darkness was...different.

The feeling of losing her senses was all around her as the opaque mass sucked out all the feeling from her limbs. Her mind felt clouded as the darkness sank into her skin. Korra closed her eyes and tried to bend the darkness away from her. Batting it away ineffectively. The water not responding to her actions.

" _For one who_ _ **uses**_ _the element of change, you don't seem_ _ **accustomed**_ _to patience. Were you simply_ _ **made**_ _this way? To be_ _ **his**_ _total opposite?_ " When the voice spoke again, the emptiness was gone and Korra felt her strength return to her. " _Please_ _ **open**_ _your eyes. I rather not have to explain_ _ **everything**_ _to you._ "

Korra was lying down on a grassy meadow, spontaneously created into existence the raft stranded on a bush. To her side, there was a small dining table for two with tow seats. In one of the seats was a strange being that had the glowing eyes and smiles that she was arguing with.

The being was made of black gas in the rough shape of a person. Several symbols Korra didn't recognize dotting its body.

"Okay enough mind games, what spirit are you and what do you want with me!?" Korra shouted, done with all of the spirits antics.

" _Firstly thank you for showing a minimal amount of_ _ **intelligence**_ _with what I am._ _ **Second**_ _, I wish to see the fool that would claim_ _ **themselves**_ _this world's savior._ " The spirit said with a disappointed refrain. Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're not impressed but I'm all the world has for a bridge between the spiritual and physical so your kind of stuck with me." Korra said taking the seat at the table. The spirit merely laughed at the notion.

" _My dear_ _ **Avatar**_ _you haven't been needed as a_ _ **bridge**_ _for eons. Your border police at the most and_ _ **nothing**_ _more. In_ _ **fact**_ _, most of the_ _ **important**_ _spirits had ways of going into the human world without your aide._ _ **Ko**_ _, the_ _ **owl**_ _, that_ _ **mother of faces**_ _who likes pulling a witness protection bracket._ " Korra felt a connection to some of the names but it was hazy at best something that has faded away. " _ **Oh**_ _, how_ _ **convenient**_ _for you. Your last_ _ **incarnation**_ _said he would never forget these spirits and yet here you are breaking that promise. Guess general_ _ **Old Iron**_ _was right."_ Korra felt her head nearly split when she heard that name, something was banging the inside of her mind and trying to get out.

"I will do my duties and you can't do anything to stop that!" Korra let out her frustration of the headache on the spirit. "And get out of my head!" Korra cradled her head as the spirit conjured some tea for itself.

"If you insist on facing me then you must learn how to defend yourself." As the spirit spoke an invisible force knocked Korra to her side. " _I'm nothing even_ _ **scared**_ _of the possibility of you facing me. It's just that I'm used to more..._ _ **intimate**_ _Villian-hero dynamics. So I needed to see if I_ _ **wanted**_ _to do that in the first place. I'm_ _ **still**_ _deciding."_ Every syllable the spirit spoke came with another hit another part of Korra. The blows avoided a place it hit before and attacked a new area each time. After a few seconds, the blows ended with Korra being partially black and blue in places. Despite this, the young avatar got on her feet.

"I will find you, I will stop whatever your going to do and shove you down the deepest hole that I can find!" Korra yelled out, standing proud in front of the spirit. The spirit simply stared at her.

" _You will make a good_ _ **lancer**_ _for the boy. Sad to say_ _ **though**_ _that I'm over the whole iron will bit."_ Korra looked at the spirit with a mix of anger and annoyance. Why does this unknown spirit get to talk down to her like this? She was the Avatar, they are supposed to be on the same side. " _I'm on my side and_ _ **possibility**_ _a greater whole If I have my way. Sadly though our time is done young Ava-_ _ **Korra**_ _._ " Korra caught the change.

"Like it or not I'm the Avatar!" She said as her stance was weakening.

" _You are a young woman_ _ **playing**_ _at being the hero._ _I will call you_ _ **Avatar**_ _when you earn it, not when your only claim is birth._ _I do leave_ _ **three**_ _things in my wake._ " As the spirit spoke it made a claw motion with its hand as pockets and tons of dirt around them packed together into a large obelisk. A giant structure pointing upward with a pyramid on the very top. " _ **First**_ _, My name is Eclipso."_ One of the sides of the obelisk exploded revealing the name underneath the outer shell. " _ **Second**_ _, There are other beings who share my trait of_ _ **not**_ _being of this world."_ Another side of the obelisk shattered. Revealing an image of several versions of the planet on top of each other. All linked all in a chain-like fashion. At the bast was a destroyed, cracked version of the world with an image of the spirit on one side, dancing at its destruction with tears and on the other had a solemn figure in a monk-like robe looking down in sadness. " _ **Third**_ _, so long as you think that_ _ **balance**_ _is the triumph of good, you will never win._ " A third image exploded out from the obelisk. Eclipso standing in front of Korra as she knelt in defeat in front of a man with a mask. A mask with a large red dot on its forehead. Eclipso was smiling in the image as Korra noticed a boy and a girl right next to her. Beaten and bruised, Light in the boy's hand and water in the girls.

"You think I can't beat some stupid prophecy made by a hack spirit. When I come to republic city you better be ready to bring your game face." Korra tried to shadow box to show her determination but her legs lost the ability to jump and she merely did mini hops. Eclipso was not impressed.

" _Whatever you_ _ **tell**_ _yourself. Just make sure not to_ _ **cry**_ _when things get out of control. You seem to have a habit of blowing up in_ _ **frustration**_ _it would be a shame if some were to get hurt from it._ " Eclipso said as the spirit snapped his fingers again. The world became blank again right before the Avatar woke up.

Korra shot up from her position in a cold sweat, the pieces of Naga's fur clinging to her.

"What was that?" The Avatar questioned as her polar bear dog comforted the distraught teen. Nuzzling the Avatar with her long snout and licking the side of her face. "I'm okay!" Korra appreciated said as she petted and patted the grateful beast.

"Approaching Republic city dock! Again, Approaching Republic city docks. All workers prepare cargo for transfer to Satomobiles!" Korra heard through the intercom.

"What did I say, girl. Just one more night and the gleaming city is ours." Naga replied with another lick to the Avatar's hair. "Alright, let's just bolt out the instant they open the doors." Korra did her best to close out the memory of the spirit out of her mind. Try to focus us on all the things she was going to do when she rode beyond the ship's boundaries. "On the count of three girl." Korra said, straddling the polar bear dog and ready to make some great memories. The first step of her Avatar journey was just ahead of her. No spirit was going to stop her from feeling free and from doing what she needed to do. "I'll show you balance." She said as the garage door's opened to let out the morning light as she had Naga go straight ahead.


	7. The hands that move the metropolis 3

"So you want us to just go around town and hopefully run into Korra? Without knowing where she is?" Rio asked as Tenzin stood in front of the councilmen building. The apparent government of the city and nation. Rio could barely wrap her head around the idea that she was speaking to was basically a senator right now and living in his home. She came from wealth but her father kept her from the inner workings of his deals.

"Yes, As I said four times on the way here. I was being a little facetious by calling you two bait." The tired councilman said with an annoyed sigh. Rio made a sort of peace with the fact she was in a world based on a cartoon. She thought so at least, hoping the rest of her would just accept it if she buried the absurdity of it. She also decided that this was actually going to be fun, she was in the world of her favorite cartoon after all. There are definitely ways to have fun with this now.

"All we have to do is get her to the island with no incident. That honestly sounds more like a guide then bait. Pardon any insult." Elio said bowing to the man. Rio didn't particularly like Elio's current act but she did agree that was probably what they needed now. Politicians like suck-ups.

The city also has a new york feel to it. Shining and bright when it's day, dark, and crime-ridden at night. At least judging from the newsstand shouting the headlines about the gangs fighting for territory. Rio honestly figured that this place was perfect for someone like Elio. Everyone is faking their appearance to get something. Except maybe Tenzin.

"I'll take the apology as proof of an insult...but take the apology. Take this with you." Tenzin gave Elio a bag with a map sticking and some money. "Travel around the city and simply show Korra the way to the temple and keep her there until my work is done." Tenzin explained as he walked the stone steps.

"We'll see you there I guess?" Rio waved away as she grabbed Elio by the arm. "You're telling me what the heck you were doing in the library." Rio let her true emotion out as she demanded an answer from him. She wasn't going to repeat her mistake from Half-Blood, she was keeping an eye on him. They got into a crossing trolly.

Elio had the distinction of having the weirdest powers in camp half-blood. A place where there was an entire cabin devoted to kids who just grew plants. He actually made it a guessing game at camp and did a favor to anyone who can guess one of his powers. Walking on water, not needing sleep, not needing to eat.

Rio wanted him to tell her what his powers are now but they were in a crowded cityscape now. Ears are everywhere. She remembered what Yue told her about revealing their divine nature.

Speaking of the city, it certainly did seem like a Chinatown version of new york city. On the surface at least. When she was in the actual city she could see the smaller details. It truly felt like multiple nations came together to build this place. Buildings of different types, slightly different styles that flowed into the ones around each other. The statues of important historical figures marking the ends and beginnings of new districts. Flags, signs, and people of all kinds.

Right now they were downtown where all the major centers are. Shopping, governmental, and tourist buildings all around them. And according to Elio not too far from a library.

"You sure you have a handle on the language?" Rio asked as they rode the trolly. A thing that Rio never thought she would ever ride.

"I know the basics and it has the same symbol that Tenzin pointed out as a library. It should be this way." Elio tried to reassure her but to little avail.

"I'll believe that when we actually get there." Rio got off the trolly, its slow speed not making it a difficult thing. Elio followed suit.

"You apparently loved this show. Why not illuminate me of the premise and anything you can remember?" Elio asked with the map in his face and a bag of glass on his back. Tenzin earlier talked him down from carrying the whole thing to the city today for safety reasons.

"I can't really say that much. The "show" apparently happened about seventy years ago. I'm in new territory now." Rio said disappointingly. Again, as much as he knew that she was in a world based on her favorite show freaked her out, its equal parts infuriated her and excited her. She wasn't starting from square one but she was way behind the curve. She did find that she can at least recall the important stuff.

" Even out of date information is good enough to fake details." Elio said robotically. Rio let out a sigh as they walked on the sidewalk of the market. It was bigger than she thought it was going to be but it was basically a flea market. Outside shops selling their wares, food stands close by and shifty guys keeping watch on everyone. Apartment buildings blocking the afternoon sun from the two of them. For some strange reason thought the streets seem to be dying down. Even though it was fairly early.

"Alright, so the fire people declare war against everyone else and start a war by killing the air people. All but one. During the hundred years war, they battle against the Earth kingdom and two tribes of water people. Also, swamp people but barely anyone likes acknowledging them." Elio took down a notepad and wrote what Rio was saying. "After a long time, two people from the southern water tribe find the Avatar, the person meant to keep the peace, and oh look he is the last air person left. An adventure happens, friendships and war ensue all while doing things you would never expect from a show by aksjdfha." Rio stopped when that last bit came out of her mouth. "What the?" '

"Was that a hiccup?" Elio was genuinely confused, no acting involved. He was shocked and scared for his cousin.

"All I did was try to say jnqowe." Again as she tried to say the name her words were scrambled into a mess that caught the attention of others. "Weird." Rio said disjointedly.

A bunch of awkward questions raced her mind as she tried to understand this bit of cosmic weirdness.

"Are you trying to say a company name perhaps?" Elio question. Rio nodded in agreement and defeat. Her mind slowly surrendering to the idea that normal was dead. What is normal when there's a dimension where swearing and saying certain names were not allowed. She barely liked this in video games if she was forced into a "Christian server" and the admin made certain things illegal and banned you for doing them. At least this reality can't "ban" them...maybe. Rio thought.

"What gave you that idea?" Rio asked the confused Elio who merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I have gotten really good at guessing things when I learned that I was a demigod. Not to be vain I am smart for a homeschooled guy but it feels like I know more than I should nowadays. Maybe it's an intuition thing." Elio remarked.

"That makes no gosh-darn sense." Rio complained.

"Maybe you should give me a summary after we sell this glass." Elio said nonchalantly as he rattled the bag slightly.

"You really think that someone will buy your glass dolls?" Rio said crossing her arms behind her head. "I mean there are niche collectors out there but glass figurines?" Elio but the map into his robes. Both he and Rio were wearing Air acolyte robes while the clothes they arrived in were being cleaned. The robes were the same for both of them, orange and red with an inner shirt and cloth over their shoulders. Thankfully it was warm enough for the weather which was early fall. Any plant that was around them was turning orange in preparation.

"You can sell anything if you know the right words." Elio said simply. Rio thought he was taking the simple act a bit too literal. These one-sentence responses were not keeping her attention.

"Yeah, Yeah. just don't pull anything illegal." The street they were walking down was sparse and had several hammocks over the store's entrances. Rio felt they were near the edge of the market. Where only the novelty shops and general goods stores are. The dead zones. "Honestly I would have thought that a guy like you knew that this place is dead?" Rio thought out loud.

"Often what people assume is dead is simply an ecosystem of parasites. These people feed off the desperation I can feel." Elio said in a strange tone. It sounded careful for some reason. Like he was actively choosing the words before speaking. The way he spoke when he was putting on an act.

"Okay, you notice something that I'm not?" Rio hated to be on this side of the conversation. Always asking questions while Elio got to pull the string without her knowing what was at the center. Elio wrote something in his notepad and passed it to Rio.

"Something's watching us." Elio whispered.

Rio immediately looked around her and tried to find the thing that was watching them. But all she saw were birds on the roof of buildings. The only strange thing was the baboon on one of the hammocks but she didn't know what animals were normal here.

"Are you trying to punk me or are you that scared of animals now." Elio pulled Rio to a store that sold phonographs exclusively.

"Those beasts were following us since we left the councilmen building." Rio rolled her eyes at Elio's words.

"They're just animals-"

"Gods can disguise themselves as animals, spirits appear as animals, the demon told of people that know magic that can transform themselves into animals." Elio carefully but agitatedly whispered to Rio.

"So what? Are we supposed to shudder at the thought of bunnies now?" Rio said in the open, not caring who was going to hear.

"Ummm, are you here for phonographs or to avoid the triads? I'll understand if your hiding but trust me...they don't keep pets." A cautious, weak voice interjected. It came from a frail man behind the counter, surrounded by phonographs. "What's in the bag if-if you don't mind my asking." The man was stuttering in fear as a single drop of sweat dripped from his forehead. Rio was annoyed by it, she and Elio weren't threatening in the least and it was Elio that tried to scare Rio with ravings of shapeshifters. How can he be scared of a teenage girl and 5,2 teenage boy in monk robes? She thought to herself.

"You buy glass here?" Rio said grabbing it from Elio and jinglingly it.

"Well I-"

"Glass figurines of ancient warriors and he probably doesn't. The man seems to be obsessed with phonographs." Elio cut the man off.

"They're the new invention of the decade. Just you wait, every home will have a phonograph I swear." Elio and Rio let silence take the room after the man pitch.

"So do you take glass figurines?" Rio questioned.

"No...No I do not. Just money or records. Turns out running a phonograph store with no records is a bad business model." On that awkward note, Elio and Rio left the store and went down the order of available stores asking the same questions. Until they reached a pawn shop. Elio immediately went to work haggling.

"Let me see em." The portly man operating the counter asked.

"Wait you will actually see them?" Elio was amazed that someone was willing to look at them this quickly. He thought he would go through at least seven more stores.

"Yeah we take most anything but I need to see how much I can get out of them." The man pointed to the only other employees. A tall, muscular woman and a boy who couldn't be older than twelve. "Ao Kuang! Get daddy his tools!" Elio placed the bag on the counter as the boy rushed to his father's side. "You just got to the city? Talking helps get through this quicker." Elio and Rio looked at each other for a second.

"We arrived yesterday, It took all we had and we are exhausted." Elio explained in a way where he didn't technically lie. Rio kept watch of the window keeping an eye on the animals following them. They were still there, perched on the roof of the apartments above them. Still mostly birds and some ape on balconies. "They are figures of an ancient culture that I'm related to." Elio said about the figures. In truth they were based on the Aztec, and Maya people's symbols, some Caribbean tribal symbols mixed in as well. It was the only thing he had a habit of looking fondly at about the old tribes. Their symbols and meanings.

"How were they made?" The man held them up to get a closer look at them. "They look high quality but the edges and creases say they were made quickly. Has the makings of a rush job." The man explained. "Names Wuji by the way. Yours?"

"You want to make a deal right away?" Elio remarked.

"No, it's just the polite thing and the triads have been coming more often so I need a name in case they ask why I don't have their money today." Wuji said bluntly.

"Fair enough, Names Elio and you don't have to pay now. I can make better versions of this if you commission it-"

"We take what we receive. If you make better stuff we'll take it later but for now we can give at least, to keep within budget, what material is this again?" The man asked, holding a figure of a feathered serpent.

"Glass made from sand."

"Whew~ most fire benders can't even pull that off, takes a lot of heat unless you're one of those lighting thugs the triad hog to themselves. I tell ya those benders waste a divine gift on something so petty. Y'all know how much glass on its own is worth in construction? You know what stranger." The man placed a large stack of money in front of Elio. "You made this with bending did ya now?" Elio looked at his palms.

"I made this with my abilities yes…"Elio didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Here's what I owe ya for the glass, get rid of the triad and I'll get you a nice revenue of cash." The Wuji said with a deceptive smile.

"It is much to assume that -"

"We'll take the job but we deal with them our way and we start now. When do they come?" Rio interrupted Elio and enjoyed every minute of it.

"In a half an hour. Go to the phonograph guy. He's their first target usually, make it seem like you're his hired muscle. If they buy then it seems like we're under new management and they leave us alone." Elio didn't find the plan that elegant and thought it was naive unless he and Rio had a constant presence on the street. Rio didn't mind that.

She was tired of Elio running the ship and they needed to do some good. Besides, it was the avatar world. Good deeds get rewarded to the heroes here. She thought to herself.

"Are you really going to help us?" The boy, Ao Kuang asked with unsure eyes. The boy was very skinny, a stiff breeze could tip him over.

"We'll do what we can." Rio said simply as she exited the store. "They always start with the phonograph man first?" The man nodded. "Let's go Elio! We're burning daylight out here!" Rio shouted out as she went out the door. Elio grimaced, took the money and followed suit.

"I thought you wanted to help find the Avatar?" Elio asked.

"What do you think I'm doing.?" Rio threw back at him.

"Running away from that to spite me." Elio said bluntly. Rio shook her head.

"Well that too, you do deserve it. The Avatar is always a magnet for trouble so all we have to do is go towards the trouble." Rio said stoically as she walked to the phonograph store. Elio sighed as he followed her to the store. By the time he exited the pawnshop, he saw a strange sight swaggering down the road. A tall, muscular girl with dark tan skin and blue eyes, riding a muscular dog-like creature. A mixture of polar bear and a canine, a labrador like a face with black friendly eyes. A partial confident look on the girl's face. It then clicked in his mind.

The Avatar strolled right up to him and Rio right there and then. Perhaps the fates are mischievous today. Elio thought.

"You there! Girl in blue, you lost?" Elio called out to the girl. She turned to face Elio, a face of strange fascination. "What's your name?" Elio asked bluntly. The girl raised her eyebrow. Elio put forth his hand for a shake and in return, her dog-bear first sniffed and then nuzzled his hand. Apparently satisfied with her pet's reaction, the girl's face softened.

"Korra, my name's Korra. I am lost." She was about to shake Elios hand when a machine rolled down the road. Both now had their attention trained on it. Elio remembered that car's in this world were called Satomolbiles and did his best to remind himself to refer to it as such. Korra was partly impressed by it, it was the first satomobile she saw up close.

"I'll take a guess and say that's the triad?" Elio said looking toward the phonograph store.

"Triad? You mean Like gangsters?" Korra asked, tilting her head Elio's way.

"Gangster that I have been asked to help deal with. Would you like to help?" Elio asked unexpectedly.

"Wait, you want my help!?" Korra answered sporadically.

"I actually don't like fighting but hey free money for dealing with some bad people." Rio grimaced as Elio actively played like his idea. "Can't exactly stand by and let that happen. Now is that a yes or no to helping?" Elio searched her face for an answer and immediately she charged on her stead. "That's a yes."

Rio waited at the front of the Phonograph store mentally scolding herself for running ahead. She wanted to take the lead for once but she knew she chose the wrong time to do so. Fighting a street gang all alone was a bad idea even if she was a demigod. Especially if there is no water around her to use. If this world is anything like she remembered then she was going to either be launched by an earth bender or roasted by a fire bender in three-second flats. Maybe both.

If a water bender attacked her then at least she could use the water against them.

"So ma'am, why did you come by? D-don't you know that-" The phonograph man was cut off by Rio.

"I'm aware." Rio said through gritted teeth. She decided to swallow her fear and simply do what she could while Elio probably gets the drop on them from behind. Again, from what she remembered Elio usually stayed out of fighting but when he did...it was something else. His nickname among the camp was the burning demon. So Rio thought all she had to do was distract them.

"Hey whatcha doing little lady." The satomobile had three passengers. A three stooges homage with a gangster schtick. A tall, slow looking dolt with a gorilla posture. A slimy, greased haired bean pole of a man with a grosser smile. The man who looked in charge had a fedora and trenchcoat on, a finely made contrast to the simple clothing of his goons. Wide nose, smug grin, and blue eyes, he looked like water bending Al Capone.

"Yeah, this is Triad turf!" The slimy bean pole smeared.

"You better not be trying to take our territory?" The oafish one slurred out through his buck teeth. The three men stared at her.

"Gangsters are overhyped." Rio said simply. "At least for grunts, it's so cliche." Rio groaned as she saw Elio and a girl she didn't recognize riding a white beast.

"What?" The goons said in unison.

"Your obsolete, old news, a relic. Did I stutter? Or are you all as dumb as the big guy?" Rio pointed at the man in green.

"Why you little-" The big guy was stopped with a kick to the side of the head. He was hit so much force that he bounced off the gang's vehicle like a rubber ball onto the pavement. The greasy one fell on his butt shortly after that from a quick shift of the ground below him.

"She is not wrong you know?" The one who kicked the big man was Elio. He was in a fluid combat stance, shifting his footing every second, ready to fight the next guy to act threatening and kept his movements light and reactive. Korra kept a hard stationary stand, her feet firmly on the ground.

"How long does it take to cross a road!?" Rio chastised them.

"Long enough, Miss Korra, would you do the honors." Elio asked as a grin grew on the girl's face. She stomped her foot down and launched the gangster into the air with a suddenly raised piece of earth. Taking the opportunity Elio uppercut the man before he could reach the ground, knocking him out.

"Wow for a guy who does like to fight you sure do know how to punch." Korra whistled as she stepped over the bodies of the goons.

"A dislike of fighting does not mean I don't know how to. I just like more creative solutions than breaking things. Although…" Elio rushed the head gangster, took his arms and broke them, snapping bone. Rio and Korra watched in shock, both in how he had the strength to do that and in how he did it.

"What part of bone-breaking was part of the deal?" Rio shouted as many of the other shop keepers hid behind their counters.

"Yeah, I kinda need an explanation too." Korra looked quite disturbed by the action.

"Arms are important to bend right?" Elio's face remained stone-like, not truly phased with these turns of events.

"Yeah but so are a lot of things." Korra interjected. "You might as well crack the neck."

"He just asked us to get rid of them, not crippled them!" Rio shouted as she took the head gangster water pouch. The big man and skinny greaser stirred as Rio tore into Elio. "Can you not be a jerk for more than a day."

"Maybe you should focus on-" Elio tried to point at the lumbering gangsters.

"No! If you want me to work with you then we need boundaries." Rio cut him off while the gangster got into their satomobile. "Breaking people bones is a hard stop-" The two gangsters managed to start their car with a loud engine start up.

"Watch out!" They tried to run over Rio and Korra but the two women dodged before the gangsters hit their mark. As the gangster tried to escape Korra took the lead with a wave of earth driving them off course. "Woohoo! Got him." Korra was practically jumping with joy over the aftermath of bending.

"What is wrong with you!" Rio yelled as the satomobile crashed into the pawnshop. "Wuji! Scream if you're still alive!" Rio called out as the gangster groggily stepped away from the shop. Before Korra could do anything, Rio instinctually used the water from the head gangster and froze the head of both of the grunts.

"Wait, are there people in there?" Korra asked with a worried look.

"What did you expect." Elio snapped at Korra. He saw the fear in her eyes and the sudden realization of what she did. "I'm sorry for snapping, let's find out how the family is doing."

"There was a family there!" Korra shouted. As Elio and Korra were about to go toward the crash site the sound of propellers and metal clanging filled the air. Elio turned to see men and women in metallic armor swinging down from a blimp. Swing from metallic cables that sprang from their wrists. "Metalbenders?" Korra asked with a confused eye raised.

"What the flameo happened here?" The apparent leader of the metal benders stepped forward. The armor matching the black and gold the rest of them were wearing but with a prominent badge and hat.

"Territory dispute officer and we will-" Korra stepped in front of Elio, cutting him off.

"I got the bad guys but some people over that shop might be hurt so if we could get some help?" Korra questioned as the metal bender leader looked increasingly annoyed.

"Actually officer I was paid to deal with the gangsters so if you can leave my cousin and the Avatar exempt from this." Elio tried to spin. Elio knew that the police wouldn't be what they did. Vigilantism is one thing but vigilantism with property damage is another. He wants to just get it over with and wanted the blame on himself so Rio would bail him out later.

The policeman seemed unconvinced.

"The crazy yahoo broke my freakin arm!" The head gangster said, nursing his broken arm.

The policeman released a beleaguered sigh. "Fine you get the drop for this." The man said pointing at Elio. "Get an ambulance for the survivors!" The policeman yelled at the other officers. He then let loose a cable and wrapped it around Elio.

"Hey! I turned myself in!" Elio yelled as the cable wrapped around his body tightly barely giving him air to breathe. "Too tight! Too tight!" Elio complained as some of the other officers layered more cables as Korra protested.

"Lay off him!" For her troubles a couple officers restrain her hands as Elio had the life squeezed out of him by the police. Elio actually liked the idea of cops back home but always felt the reality disappointed him. Such as right now, where the guardians of peace and order were choking out a person concerned with order and the literal arbiter of it.

Elio collapsed from lack of air.

"Stop prosecuting people and actually help!" Rio railed against the police as she held the boy Ao Kuang from the wreckage of the shop. The child was barely conscious, a bleeding wound on his head. "Someone get a freaking ambulance or doctor or water bending. I don't care just someone who can help!" Rio shouted as police surrounded and helped clear the wreckage, one pulling Rio aside.

"You're coming to the station, young lady." The officer remarked. The officer grabbed Rio by the wrist.

"Or what! I'm already doing the job you should be doing!" Rio initially struggled in the officer's grip but relented seeing how they treated the rebellious Korra and defiant Elio.

"Chief Beifong decides what comes next." The head officer remarked as the press and bystander crawled from the woodwork. Elio implies body, Korra and her polar bear dog being airlifted into the blimp above them and Rio being escorted. Korra catches a glimpse of the name tag of the name in charge. Saigon.

Above all this, Eclipso and Ravana watched. Eclipso through the eyes of Ravana as the police took the three teenagers away. Korra struggled the most in their clutches while Rio had a worried look trained on Elio's unconscious body.

"Things are picking up, master." Ravana remarked as he had his vision focused on the Avatar.

 _Don't_ _ **be**_ _cocky. This is the_ _ **preamble**_ _, the_ _ **real**_ _storm comes later. The_ _ **actors**_ _are just getting ready._ Eclipso's voice droned in Ravana's head. Ravana left the scene to devoid of the suspicion of the officers.

"The magician and the iron king will show themselves?" Ravana questioned.

 _Oh_ _ **yes**_ _._ Eclipso strangled the sound out of the yes like a snake. _What a_ _ **beautiful**_ _stage my old partner has set up. Let us see what_ _ **luster**_ _remains when we drudge up all its ugliness. Won't that be fun_ _ **Ravana**_ _._ The swamp dweller remains quiet as he watches the Avatar hauled away on the blimp toward the police station.

"I get to meet her on my terms right?" Ravana asked as the blimp floated away.

 _That_ _ **and**_ _more._ Eclipso agreed absentmindedly.

"Then yes this will be fun." Ravana said as he walked toward the shaded part of the roof and slid into the shadow. "I will be remembered." Ravana whispered as he disappeared from this reality.


	8. The hands that move the metropolis 4

"How was ZaoFu, Boss." A young man asked as a larger, older figure stepped off the blimp onto a private runway along with him. They were both alone with masked servants, right next to a mountainside mansion of a grand design. Partly fortress-like, large walls, small windows, and lookout towers abound, It had a gem-like glow about it in the structure. Stain glass windows dotted the most visible windows.

"Productive for the most part. Managed to poach a security officer from Suyin with a bit of guile and honeyed words, all without her despising me." The young man said enthusiastically. The older figure was a top-heavy, strong-arm body type that wore what looked like a war-ready, monk robe over his massive shoulders. The figure also had a stone mask, simple but distinctive. Armored gloves and boots concealed all forms of visual appearance. The older figure's voice was obscured by a rudimentary voice changer. The voice changed pitch every second, from low to high.

"The one I recommended was to your liking." The boy asked. In contrast, the boy form was anything but concealing. Gold and white robes with golden jewelry and other adornments. A singular ponytail stemming from a shiny bald head. A tattoo under both of his eyes and a bit of dark makeup under the eyelids. The boy was mostly skin and bones. His physique was barely different from the staff he wields. Long, tall, and skinny.

A staff whose head was an Ibis and a baboon underneath a moon.

"Kuvira is just what I need for our security. I would like for her to set some affairs in order." The figure remarked as the two of them walked to the mansion.

"Alright Talos, when she gets here we can initiate the plan: smother great uniter before conception. I also have news on the Avatar." Talos placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Not here Hakim." Talos said sternly. They both walked into the private estate with the masked servants trailing behind them.

Once they walked in, the servant closed the door behind them. Talos released the boy's shoulder when the door's fully closed. After the click of every lock, after the all-clear from the security system was given. Talos did not move until everything was secure.

"Your prediction better be right. Tenzin and most of the council barely tolerate my presence in the council meetings anymore. Dropping into a Police hearing for the Avatar will not endear me." Talos remarked. Hakim shrugged in response.

"They already don't like you aside from Tenzin. And that's only because of the public funding and charities founded in your name." Hakim rolled off a hefty list of organizations as they made their way through the hallways of the estate. "That says nothing about the years of service with Avatar Aang and his friends. The man owes you a couple of debts. In fact, you own the hospital and private practice doctors for the city. Everyone owes you one."

"One for public ease, the other for what the public does not need to know details about." Talos finished.

"Exactly. Besides I say with full assurance that one way or another that the Avatar is currently going to meet the...esteemed police chief." By that point, the young man was faking his smile. He did not have a fond memory of his last conversation with the police chief, A talk about his boss's trip to Zaofu had made her leave the meeting and several desks being punched in..

He knew very well that it was not directed at him but still did not appreciate all the anger and spite thrown his way, against a person he, himself, owed too.

"Bury your misgivings and give the details about what we should expect." Talos asked as they made their way to the C.E.O's wardrobe. One of the most expansive rooms of the building. Hallways of Dress, suits, and costumes from every nation and region. From the North and South poles to the ends of the earth and Fire kingdom. The tallest peaks of Omashu to the often, rightfully, forgotten great divide.

"An angry Beifong, a wrongfully imprisoned Teenager on charges of vigilantism and property damage, and it's being used as an emotional punching bag by the chief for spite against Tenzin. A quick summary of what you will find in the rightmost interrogation cell in Police Headquarters." Hakim listed off amusingly as he gathered his choices for his outfit for their visit. A black and gold robe and a gold and purple. "Which of these say that I'm in charge and I don't have to say a thing?"

"Regally or threateningly?" Talos asked as the lumbering figure went through a forest of suits.

"I hear you, black and gold. Purple is going to be the color of evil in a few months I'll tell you what." As Hakim spoke an Ibis flew onto his shoulder from the hallway. "Speaking of telling you what, What did you find Isis?" The ibis chirped into Hakim's ear and his expression became strained as he heard the news. "Change of plans. The Avatar is a joint gang with two demigods having a street brawl."

"Really? Does this change the proposed plan?" Talos asked while matching some suits against each other.

"No, no not really… it just changes things slightly. You're fine with bailing out a minor assault charge right?" Hakim asked as he hurried into his robes.

"I am, so long as we get the results we desire." Talos stated. "How much do you suspect I'll need?" Talos questioned.

"Given that the demigod in custody has apparently done his best to be non-threatening as possible." Hakim said but the Ibis chirped again. "Scratch that the boy is actually pissing off the chief with how, it's hard to translate, non-... confrontational he is. It's all very strange I'm told." The Ibis nodded.

"I see…" Talos sounded distressed, a bit uneven in tone. Hakim even heard a bit of Talos's real voice, unmodulated. "We should deal with this quickly then." Talos didn't bother with changing clothes and stormed off to the runway.

"At least let me change!" Hakim called out as Talos walked away.

"Isis! Keep a watch on the situation." Hakim's Ibis saluted and flew away from his arm.

As Hakim and Talos were getting ready, Elio was being grilled by the chief of police. Lin Beifong.

"Now you're in a lot of trouble for this mister." The Aging police chief slammed the arrest report on Elio's side. Elio's face did not change, he was stone-faced ever since he was put in here and was yelled at by the officer.

"I am well aware of this miss Beifong. You have listed my crimes over and over again and asked me the same question for an hour. No, I am not part of a gang, I don't know the gangs but I was the one who caused the damages." Elio explained again.

"I don't believe the flim-flam about you, single-handedly facing down the triple threat triad. I also don't believe your story of suddenly making friends with the Avatar." Lin Beifong stared at the boy with condescension and distrust. Tired eyes that had a light determination. The woman barely hid her age, wrinkled face and graying hair with a distinctive scar. She did have a strong frame and physique.

"I don't have any bending abilities. I don't work for any gangs. The reason we were there was to sell glass and find the Avatar. We did that and got a request to help deal with some gangsters from the pawnshop." Elio stated again, growing tired of explaining what happened again and again. "I'm also 17. if that makes the actions believable enough. 18 in a few months."

"Congrats." Said with great agitation.

"Look, this is just a procedure. Just say the truth and we can get out of here." Elio's face went back to being stone-like. "You won't give a place a birth, a specific nation, island, or even tribe. You apparently just showed up and rolled up to the sanctuary of Air temple island and now have teamed up with the Avatar with a girl, who looks nothing like you, that you claim is your cousin."

"When you say it like that then my very existence is just plain insanity. She is my cousin whether you believe that or not. The Avatar involvement was minimal at best. And we did what councilman Tenzin asked of us." Beifong's expression hardened but kept composure.

"So you're one of his mistakes should have guessed he was the source of yet another annoyance. I have enough to deal with the triads. Do you know how much time you have wasted by not giving the truth?" Beifong said with a heavy sigh.

"You mean not giving you a fall guy." Elio retorted.

"You think I would waste time if not any single part of this smelled fishy. How does a guy like you convince the Avatar to join in some vigilantism?" Beifong took a seat opposite to the boy. Elio's hands bound to the table with metal cuffs.

"Outside of the fact that this city worships a twelve-year-old child soldier and his slightly older friends. Or is that statue just the tourist trap for the bay area." Elio rattled his chains slightly to alleviate his boredom. Which was the worst part of all this for him, he expected biting wit and hard nose cross-examination but all he got was an old woman trying to find the angle of an open and shut case. He wondered if he was being scrapped, goated for something, or used to alleviate some anger.

She did seem to him to be an embodiment of some cop tropes from some old T.V show. The rage-filled police chief for one and the "there's something more here" conspiracy nut. At least to him, she did. What was the point of this? He thought to himself.

"Can we just set the terms of bail and label this as an assault charge. I'll even take the mark on my record. I wasn't going to get a job anytime soon." Elio said with tired eyes.

"Don't act smart with me. You can't deal out vigilantism justice in my city and expect to not face the consequences." Beifong said as she laid her fist on the metallic table, making a fist shape dent.

"On this occasion yes you do." Said a young male voice, Slightly pompous and regal at the same time, over the intercom. "If you please, Lin, can you bring the poor boy to the main desk. He is done here and bail has been paid." The boy asked with a jovial tone. The chief scrunched her face as she listened to the demands.

"How does a nobody like you get friends this high on the totem pole." Elio shrugged at the words of the chief.

"I have a magnetic personality." Elio said plainly.

"Was that a metal bending joke?" Beifong raised her eyebrow.

"Apparently not a very good one." Elio lifted his shackled wrists. "May I be released now?" He asked as nicely as he could, not wanting to push the button that intercom voice was pushing. With an angered scowl, she lifted her wrist half-heartedly and the chuffs were unlocked.

"Just get out of here and take the Avatar with you. I can only handle so many annoying teenagers at once." Elio took notice of her words and left through the sliding metal door of the interrogation.

Elio thought about whether he knew the voice or not. When it was revealed to him he was the son of the Titan Hyperion he basically inherited the god's remaining forces. Monster's loyalty to the cause of bringing down Olympus. Elio thought about whether or not the voice was one of these monsters but that opened the possibility that monsters can follow them to this world which is a can of worms he did not need right now.

He knew for sure that he didn't know the voice at least. There may have been other answers that he might have not found yet. He thought it might have been the master of those birds and apes that were following Rio and him at the market. Which brought more questions.

Eclipso said that there were more factions than the Greeks and he told Elio that if it wasn't the greek that wasn't the source of the calamity of the week it was the Egyptian or Romans. The demon even told Elio that there were even Vikings in a hotel in Boston. Elio didn't know how much to believe or how little Eclipso told him just to satisfy curiosity and keep Elio under him.

It was all nerve-racking to the point that Elio wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He was on autopilot as he turned in a random direction while the officers and detective of the metal bending police went around him. But as he made his last turn he heard a familiar voice surrounded by a group of female officers.

"And that's why the chief's use of "don't be such a girl" machismo has, at the same time, reeks of internalism, misogyny, and progressive feminism." Said a rather curt voice in a lecture kind of tone. "And don't get me started at the insulation that "I'm not like other girls" has. Oh, wait sorry, my idiot cousin here." The female officer groaned as Elio made his way and found Rio again, standing prominently on a chair.

"Did you really need the extra height?" Elio tried to be cheeky but his tone of voice made him sound serious.

"I was entertaining the future of female empowerment in this world. While you were chewed out by every cop cliche from the '90s and mid 00's" Elio placed a hand on her mouth.

"Maybe not so many references. Did you use any in for your lectures" Elio whispered to Rio. She slapped Elio's hand out of her face. She didn't answer him. "Where's Korra?" Elio asked with genuine worry. Partly for the Avatar but mostly because from what he has been hearing, she is not the kind of person you leave idle.

"You disobeyed my wishes and left yourself vulnerable by running from the compound! You're going back there on the first ship in the morning." Elio heard the voice of a certain monk yelling near a desk.

"I guess that handle's that request. We should leave now." Elio said hurriedly as Elio grabbed Rio's arm.

"What? why? I told Tenzin it was our fault. We're going out for dinner later at this fancy place before going to the island as a thank you." Elio looked at Rio strangely, borrowing Lin Beifong's surprised expression.

"Why would a politician waste valuable money on a couple, for all he knows, vagrants?" Elio questioned as Rio pulled away from her arm.

"Some Rich man that helps Tenzin allot wanted to welcome the Avatar in his way and notice her stomach was growling while I was having my talks with the Ladies." Rio recounted with keeping a poised posture and tone of voice.

"And you didn't ask why?" Elio cupped his face in disappointment. Who just takes a free dinner from a random man, in a place where the, Basically, Mafia is in charge.

"Look you wanted us to get in some resources, right. And here we are shaking hands with some of the city's big wigs and making friends with the Avatar." Elio Thought about it and did see the potential, but the danger seemed too big of a risk. "You said we need to learn to live in this world if we might not get back home." Rio turned around and made her way to the Avatar. "And that's what I'm doing!" She yelled.

Elio shook his head as a half a dozen officers looked at him with confused looks and glares. Elio swallowed his pride and followed the girl, taking in his surroundings. The desk of the officers, the metallic building material, and marble floors. Anything that might look out of order. Rio may act carefree but Elio has always been suspicious of people before he learned he was a demigod.

The fact he was used to not giving the whole truth about him was something that was just life for Elio. A person like him makes enemies just by existing and that's not even touching the divine grudges. He didn't enjoy it though, he just gotten used to it.

Korra, Rio, and Tenzin were all around a sort of visitor center where people were being processed from other rooms and receiving personal items. Even animals as it turns out as a small little lady sat on a chair right next to her pet bear with a duckbill. Elio did not know and did not wish to learn the story.

"And that is why she should stay." Rio was apparently done explaining something to Tenzin. "What do you say?" Tenzin's annoyed expression said more than words allowed.

"This does not change things, you were doing fine in the south pole. Nice and safe and learning the finer points of bending. Right now the city needs my immediate help. Without me, the other members of the council will run amuck." Tenzin remarked to the young woman.

"That was surprisingly prideful of a monk Councilmen."Elio said walking behind him, giving Tenzin a slight amount of surprise.

"I know it is but my purpose on the island is to maintain what spirituality we have in this city intact. To keep my father's idea of a unifying city for people of all walks of life to prosper. A nation for all." Elio could have sworn he heard the typewriter writing the man's speech. It felt too fabricated, less a list of ideals, and more a slogan he repeated to himself to stay the course.

"With all due respect that's not what you have here." Elio remarked coldly. He was truly ambivalent about the whole situation but he felt that Tenzin was blowing smoke instead of actually giving Ideals. His pride felt threatened. "Rio and I are spiritually inclined folk. We have yet to see anything that proves the spirits are at ease and while you worry about the ephemeral matters the physical world needs your guidance." Elio wasn't quite sure what he was saying but tried to roll with it.

"All this trouble started because a bunch of thugs wanted to use their power to bully people." Rio interjected, which surprised Elio a fair bit. Rio actually liked what Elio said but she was mostly happy that Elio didn't seem to have a cold heart. That he did seem to care in some part of him but buried it. At least that's how she thought of it.

"I'm sorry and I like what you both said but I can speak for myself." Korra re-entered the conversation. "Tenzin I know how much this place means to you but these two are right it's way out of whack. These Eqaulist's guys, the triads, and the spirits are all out of balance." Elio got a clearer look at the young Avatar without her stead now.

She had a fierce but kind look on her face, one that seemed elastic enough to be beautiful, charming, and tough all at once. Her muscular frame was much more apparent and her height a good few inches above Elio. the same as Rio, so 5'7 about seven inches above Elio. She really caught the eye of the demigod.

"Katara said my destiny was to go off and help." Her speech was going well until then.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" For a brief moment, Tenzin's face was as red as a tomato. Barely restrained anger held in as the tip of his facial hair curled with increasing blood pressure.

"I actually believe the Avatar has a rather good point." The group turned to meet a new intruder to their discussion. The source of a heavily synthesized voice, something Rio and Elio knew was the result of a voice changer but both didn't know how to react to it. Was something like that strang in this world? Is it common enough not a question or rare enough that it calls attention to it?

"Oh...Talos you've already arrived. And brought Hakim as well." Tenzin shook the hand of Talos. Elio and Rio watched him carefully. A large, top-heavy, male-like body. But the voice was all over the place, feminine to masculine pitches in less than a second as he spoke his first sentence they both heard five different voices. And yet Tenzin shook both hands. Albeit Hakim's hand with a bit more enthusiasm. One hand over the other hand sort of friendly handshake while Talos was stern and strong.

"It's always lovely to meet you Tenzin. How are the children this evening?" The shorter one of the two, the one Elio and Rio guessed, was Hakim. A toothpick of a young man that looked younger than Elio and Rio was taller than both of them. An even 6'0, the drawback is that he was uncountably skinny. Draped in enough gold to match the legendary Masa Musa he seemed to step on Rio's childhood stories of the Kings of Africa. They even shared the same pigment, the darkest shade of human skin.

"I don't know I would like to be with them but I -" Tenzin was cut off by Hakim walking straight to Korra, Hands behind his back, and inspecting her.

"Well, well this is the Avatar of this generation." He said as he circled the confused Teenager. "Nice to meet, I'm the occult advisor for Talos and I welcome you to the city." Rio knew that Hakim was lying about the lying part. He had the same kind of fake simile that Elio had when he wanted to "act" nice. The kinda fake smile employees give to the boss they hate.

"Oh, thanks I guess." Korra said awkwardly inching a bit closer to Tenzin. "You offered dinner?" Korra asked awkwardly as Hakim kept up his smile.

"Kwong's cuisine, clothing will be provided and we will have the restaurant, mostly, to ourselves." Talos explained.

"How is the most luxurious restaurant in the city empty today?" Tenzin questioned. "You didn't buy out all the other seats did you?" Tenzin looked at the strange man with suspicion.

"Of course not councilmen. It would be a waste of resources. I bought the restaurant this morning and moved reservations to tomorrow." the man explained joyously with a hearty laugh, the voice modulation changing to a heavy set, jolly voice. "You may want to return to the island. I'm sure they need to prepare for the Avatar's arrival. Also, you are spending time with that lovely family of yours." Rio and Elio grew more suspicious of Talos, why did he want to be alone with the Avatar and them? What did he not want Tenzin to know?

"If it's all the same with you my place at the moment is to make sure the Avatar gets home and that requires me to keep an eye on her." Tenzin eyeballed Korra. "We can eat at home." Tenzin said sternly.

"There is no need to bare fangs Tenzin, Steelwork Foundry wants the Avatar visit to the city as great as It could be!" Hakim said with dramatic flare. " We need to have her learn the city and its people. By the spirits she's been in the lower districts all day, imagine the image in her head right now. If you want her to leave so badly then at least let her see the city at its best before then so she can be at ease." Rio was starting to dislike Hakim the more he spoke. He was a hotshot that spoke faster than the people around him could think and knew it. He reminded Rio of how Elio would act to get someone to do something for him. Elio sensed it as well.

"We'll keep tabs on Korra, just give your number and we'll keep you posted." Elio piped up.

"What happened to wipe your hands of this?" Rio whispered in Elio's ear.

"We already accomplished your task and Korra has done nothing yet to draw ire. I assure you that we will go to great lengths to assure her return." Elio sounded sincere but Rio barely bought it, she could tell there was some ulterior motive. She couldn't tell what it was.

"Well...It is true that you did find her but I should be the one to-"

"Tenzin, you could use a semblance of a break for a bit and your family could use more time with you. Far be it for a stranger to say but they might need your attention more than this does and Rio and I have proven ourselves the altruistic type. We won't for anything else in returns other than your continued trust." Elio said with continued sincerity. Rio was having a trying time trying to deduce the motive that Elio was having for this.

In truth, Elio wanted this to happen for Korra's sake. From what he has heard and what he has gleaned, she seemed sheltered and cloistered from her own world. The protector of a world should not be ignorant of it, especially the city made by her predecessor. Rio was also right, they needed to have connections and friends if they are to survive long enough to get home.

Tenzin was quiet for quite some time as he thought about it.

"I can...use some time with family...Talos does run a tight ship and you two have fulfilled a task I said you could avoid and didn't even ask for a reward. Just make sure she comes back to the island later. I'll think about any possibility of an extended stay later." Tenzin said as he walked away from the collected group. "Korra come back when you're done with dinner." He simply said as he went out the door.

"He has trouble realizing you have free will does he?" Elio question. Rio elbowed him but Korra sighed.

Yeah... he does. Thanks for helping, by the way, the police chief looked very angry when she walked past me and you two were in that room for an hour." Elio rubbed the back of his neck to Korra's remark.

"For some reason, she kept me in there. I think it was because I had no official papers. Maybe she thought I was a terrorist." Elio shrugged. "I don't know and as long as she doesn't pester me about it then I don't need or want to know." Elio said simply.

"Yeah, I would hate it if we're to get into trouble because of me. It's just my first day and well...nothing seems to go right." Korra retold them how she had an encounter with a couple of people before getting mixed up in the gang fight. First, a person protesting and saying the praise of a group called the Equalist in the park that apparently went sour. Then when she realized she had no money just when she was getting her and her polar bear dog food.

"Wait! a polar bear dog?" Rio shouted, drawing the eye of many people outside the group. Talos and Hakim talking to one another in the corner. Elio stood quietly, trying to suppress an urge.

"Is this your polar bear dog miss." A tired officer asked, he was aggressively licked by a large beast, his hair now parted in the direction of the beast tongue. Its face resembled a large labrador with white fur and the body of a muscular polar bear.

"That is the best thing I ever- where's Elio?" Rio asked as the boy disappeared from her side.

"Who's a good girl!" Rio heard a rare sight, Elio doing a cutesy voice as he aggressively hugged and scratched the polar bear dog's neck. It painted happily. "Who's the goodest girl! Yes, yes you are." The polar bear dog lunged at him and started licking his face.

"Naga!" Korra went up to the beast. "I'm so sorry. She isn't supposed to ponce on other people anymore." Naga gave Korra sad eyes as she admonished her. As Korra was about to wag her finger at the bear-dog Elio held Naga by the scruff of her neck. Hugging and holding her neck.

"Awww, she just wanted to give a wittle wove tackle! Didn't you girl!" Elio said happily rubbing his face in the dog's fur.

"I did not know that Elio saying things like aww was what I needed today. But I got it and I am loving every second of it." Rio said wishing it was her rubbing the dog right now. "Com' on let me have a turn." She said grabbing the Dog's other side and scratching it. Naga licked her head. "You're ruining my dreads but I don't care! Who's a good girl!?" She said happily. Both Elio and Rio let their inner child as they hugged Naga and tried to forget their worries for a bit.

Sad worries talked amongst themselves as this went on.

"You are sure you can use these...warriors?" Talos whispered to Hakim as he saw Elio bear hugging the Polar bear dog's leg.

"All demigods have warrior parts to them somewhere in there. They did beat the gangsters." Hakim countered. Talos crossed his arms.

"You're asking for a lot more than gangsters." Talos reminded the young occultist.

"Yeah...I am. Will talk over dinner, maybe a belly filled with food will make fighting a giant snake more palatable. Either way, we have to deal with them. Walking around is dangerous enough." Talos nodded watching Rio trying to ride naga who playfully jumped up and down in a mock game of ride the bull.


	9. The hands that move the metropolis 5

" _What did I_ _ **say**_ _, my_ _ **perplexed**_ _apprentice?"_ Eclipso asked the young man as they watched the police headquarters with great interest.

"I have seen they have gone to the police station as you said, like on those metal disk's." Ravana said as he watched the group of Talos, Hakim, Elio, Rio, and Korra leave the station.

" _It's ever so more than that my_ _ **dear**_ _Ravana."_ Eclipso whispered into the young man's ear. " _They have made a_ _ **bond**_ _, I find this Avatar_ _ **less**_ _than Ideal but a good bait regardless."_ Eclipso sneered.

"If I may ask why the plan needs her to be involved. You already are trying to get Equalist to work for and the gangs are a target. That part I do not is the cause for all of it? If you want soldiers then why not the gangs? If you want it to go smoothly then why let her know you exist? If that is alright with you master." Ravana asked as he walked away from his perch and looked at the setting sun.

" _Does this world have_ _ **wine**_ _Ravana?"_ Eclipso asked the confused young man.

" I don't know what wine it is, master?" The boy answered honestly. The setting sun was reflecting on Yue bay like an orange ruby. It caught the eye of Ravana quite closely as he looked at his own palm.

" _Wine is a drink that is "_ _ **Alcoholic**_ " _. It was made by_ _ **stomping**_ _on grapes until the juice came out. You would then take the juice and put the bottle of it in places under the_ _ **earth**_ _to let the flavor ferment for years at a time."_ Eclipso recounted. In Ravana's mind, he imagined a regimen of people constantly squashing on grapes and collecting the juice in large baskets for multiple people.

"That sounds unsanitary master." Eclipso had a brief laugh with the boy's words.

" _Say's the one_ _ **born**_ _in a swamp._ _ **Haha**_ _, the most important thing is that the_ _ **process**_ _takes a while to make the taste as great as it could be. Take too_ _ **little**_ _time for any step and you simply have grape juice with athletes foot."_ Eclipso recounted as its forms became more visible in the fading twilight.

"So you're waiting until what is ripe enough sire?" The boy asked as he watched the skyscrapers reflect the sunsets last bit of light. The city light slowly taking over as the sun went down the horizon.

" _Well_ _ **everyone**_ _really. People are like_ _ **grapes**_ _, fine on their own but when put through several processes they_ _ **reach**_ _their peak. That's what I am_ _ **cultivating**_ _I am now in the process of collecting the grapes and preparing the barrel I will be stomp on for the juice. Do you_ _ **understand**_ _better now?"_ Eclipso explained as the limbs were slowly taking shape. " _It not a_ _ **true**_ _body but it will do for now."_

"I think I understand now master." The boy did try to understand his master's words but it still felt strange to him. Though part of that was that he didn't want to fight the Avatar. It didn't sit right with him to fight the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world. "Why the Avatar though...why does she need to be a part of this?" The young man took a seat at the edge of the building roof. Looking down on the streets below.

" _She is the_ _ **defender**_ _of this world and to many, I would seem to be a_ _ **threat**_ _."_ Ravana nodded to his words.

"Yes, I understand that part but you are simply reasserting trying to make things as they should be. You're trying to make the world as it should be." Ravana reminded himself off when they approached the Equalists. How all the lesser members looked at him with suspicion, their faces of disbelief as he asked his bending to be removed. His curse, he felt relief until… "Why did you make so my bending stayed with me? I thought part of my training was to let go of my old self?"

The boy didn't get an immediate answer as the spirit compacted his piece's and his face showed himself to Ravana.

" _My_ _ **boy**_ _, your_ _ **bending**_ _will be taken away. I know it hurts to still have it but it must not be from a_ _ **coward**_ _like Amon._ _ **Besides**_ _, there is a_ _ **cure**_ _for what he does."_ Ravana looked at the spirit with confusion.

"It does?"

" _ **Yes**_ _. Amon uses_ _ **blood bending**_ _and water bending healing to sever the path of chi to cut one's connection to their bending. While hard to_ _ **cure**_ _it can be done. If one learns the ability to_ _ **energy bend**_ _they can do many great things. Like, say cure an_ _ **affliction**_ _of one's chi, even_ _ **their**_ _own chi. If_ _ **they**_ _learn it."_ Ravana was stunned.

"Then what are you going to do master. I need this to be gone! You said it was the first step of reclaiming myself!" Ravana let his anger consume for a second as the thought of someone forcing their "cure'' on him filled his mind. Bending is something that should only be given to certain people and only certain elements to certain people. His fire bending was an abomination to him and his people.

As these thoughts swirled in his head Eclipso smiled a Chesire grin.

" _Rest_ _ **assured**_ _that I will rid you of this troublesome flame but the moment will be right and most importantly you will be ready._ _ **Understand**_ _my boy."_ Instead of a cold chill, there was a warm understanding in Eclipso's words. One that comforted Ravana as a spectral hand caressed the side of his masked face.

"I do master. I won't question you any more." Ravana said with adulation.

" _I know_ _ **you**_ _won't. But now let's get_ _ **you**_ _home, they may ask_ _ **questions**_ _if you're gone for too long."_ Ravana nodded as a little puddle of darkness opened behind him on the stone roof. He took a breath and let himself fall back into it as he relished the sensation of the skyscraper air.

Elsewhere after going through the rigors of a fitting room and stuffy attendants. Elio, Rio, and Korra were ready for dinner.

"Enough, Enough the pants are tight enough trust me." Elio complained as he forced his way out of the fitting room.

"I am sorry sir but, and I mean this in the best way I can put it, your _caboose_ is quite generous. It made finding pants that fit a challenge, all the sizes were _too_ tight. I'm sure that we can find a proper size if you simply-"

"Go. Now." Elio said through gritted teeth. He was a bit agitated by the way he acted with Naga. Pets were always his weakness and he lost his composure in front of Korra of all people. He felt he looked childish, not helped he was seven inches shorter than Korra which made it seem the Avatar didn't treat him like his age.

"Can you stop gritting your teeth like a bulldog. Honestly, going GaGa for the Doggo is cute. Its important to at least pretend you're human." Rio said as she stepped out of the woman's changing room. Rio was wearing a blue qipao with gold embroidery of flowers, her dreads artfully tied into buns on the side of her head. "These people could do magic if you let them." Elio scoffed at her words.

The young man wore a strangely simple suit and tie. Green and dark green, having the same design as a suit jacket. Aside from the metallic bracelets and necklace. The only thing he did not protest in all honesty.

"I won't say it's magic but I trust people who can actually make a dress, not a nightmare to wear." Elio and Rio watched Korra step out of the dressing room. She wore a blue and white dress. Blue cloth under white fur. Split into the sides to reveal her baggy pants and fur boots. Her ponytail was now down with a little adornment replacing its spot. Her side strands of hair are still present but with different adornments.

"Wow." Elio said softly. "You look quite lovely Avatar Korra." Elio said as he watched a slight blush come to the Avatar's face.

"Thanks but you don't have to lie, or use the title. Just call me Korra. I haven't...never mind let's get some dinner" Korra said slightly rushing to the table they were going to eat at.

"I don't know what I just saw but I'm going to ignore it as long as it doesn't continue. You hear me?" Rio scolded Elio.

"I'm simply making conversation, maybe a little fun, but mostly conversation." Rio gave Elio the stink eye and sauntered her way to the table where Korra was sitting alone. Knowing Elio was right behind her and seeing that Korra was sitting at the edge of the booth of their table Rio sat to Korra's side. When Elio came around to the table Korra scouted and unknowingly pushed Rio to give Elio a seat right next to her.

"Thanks." Elio said with a smile that Korra Returned. Rio mentally cursed in her head as this went on.

"I have to admit that I have a few questions about you two." Korra asked, looking around the room. As Talos promised the restaurant was empty as can be. Only the three teenagers were there aside for some staff waiting patiently for their orders. It was slightly haunting given the lack of sound and the minimal traffic outside the restaurant. It was part of Korra's reason to start a conversation. The quiet was bugging her.

"Ask away." Elio said without hesitation. Keeping a chipper smile, For once in a long while he didn't have to pretend.

"Within Reason." Rio chipped in, Trying to make sure she didn't ask anything they couldn't answer.

"Where are you from? I can't seem to tell." Korra asked while playing with the bamboo straw in her glass of water. Within the minds of Rio and Elio rang the phrase "Oh shit!"as they forgot to decide on a certain aspect of their "backstory".

"Well...Um..we came from...well...around hereish, nearish there and here." Rio stumbled on her words. She was not used to lying with nothing to work with or at all.

"We come from an island on the equator." Elio said with hesitation. Elio always had a way out of such a situation, use half-truth's and don't makeup anything too extravagant things that you can't back up. "We grew up on different parts of the island and recently started traveling together, we didn't know that the other existed until a few weeks ago." Elio effortlessly said. Given that all of it was true he felt no need of guilt or slowing down. For someone like Korra, it's satisfactory as well, she seemed to be the big picture type. She might ask some detailed questions but not enough to be frightened.

"Yeah...we didn't." Rio said awkwardly, Rubbing the side of her shoulder. Rio was the only snag in all this and Elio was aware of it. She despises Elio's lying and using it to skirt the question was probably killing her morale. Elio realized it but acknowledged they didn't really have the choice in the matter. Their divine nature was asked to be hidden by Yue the turtle spirit and Korra would not believe it if they told her the truth. Lying was the only way.

"So your island folk then never would have guessed that. Like you...umm...sorry it's a little embarrassing but I don't know your name." Said with a bit of a laugh. Rio was on high alert when Korra asked that.

"His name is Elio and mine is Rio." Rio said quickly before Elio could speak his full name. Rio shot him a "shut up" look and Elio got the message. Stick to their first name.

"Okaaay, anyway I was saying that if your eye color was different you would be unmistakable from the water tribe. Just a dash of blue and I would be asking which pole you came from." Korra said with a slight laugh.

"Really?" Elio didn't quite know what to do with the knowledge of the water tribes. It confounded him. A group of people who looked and acted like the native tribes of his world were...thriving. Not only thriving but had their own nations and were a major power from the looks of it. The person in charge of making the world safe was a native woman for god's sake. Why couldn't his world be like this? He thought to himself. "I have read about the tribe before but I have never been this close to one. I have...never mind how about you tell us about yourself?"

"Well I just got here and well...there is not really a lot to tell." Korra shrugged. "I'm the Avatar, The white lotus came for me when I was a kid and trained ever since. I really haven't done much else outside of that. Well beside Naga and technicality she was part of my training." Rio and Elio detected a bit of solemness in her reminiscing.

"Wait so you never did anything else but train?" Rio asked with a new sense of interest. Korra looked down on her drink and did her best to smile.

"I'm the Avatar, it's just part of it. I spent most of my time with Naga, My bending teacher, and Sifu Katara." Korra's smile grew a bit wider as she thought about her old master. "She was always there for me after every practice and told me so many stories. Did you know that she, Aang and Firelord Zuko once searched for his mother in a forest of spirits in the fire nation." Korra excitedly said her abundance of energy returned.

"Wait that's where Zuko's mom was! Deets woman I demand deets!" Rio started to grab Korra's muscular arms and shake the Avatar. Korra looked toward Elio for an answer but he was as confused as she was.

"She is a big fan of your predecessor." Korra grimaced a bit after Elio said his words.

"Oh. Well, They took Azula and she escaped, It turns out that Zuko's mom reneged with a fling from her village and had a daughter. Aside from learning about a spirit that helped her there's not much to tell." Korra said with some reservations while Rio jaw hit the floor.

"Oh thank the heavens that had a happy ending. I swear that cliffhanger was such torture! You weren't getting another season so why the bait!" Rio exclaimed as she momentarily forgot where she was. When she did she regretted what she said.

"What do you mean season?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that weird ember island play still doing tours for that play…. I really wish that people would stop going to it. I know they say it's satire but it still stings to think that propaganda is still being played. I think I heard a white lotus guard say that it was getting a revival, complete with singing." Korra said with disgust.

"Jeeze wouldn't it be out for literally decades at this point." Rio remarked slinking backing into her cushioning seat.

"I know! I don't understand something so stupid last as long as that!?" Korra shouted with what looked to be a repressed rage.

"When several production companies pump all their resources into something a lot of things seem possible all of sudden." Talos appeared from the blindside of the teenagers with Hakim close behind. Hakim is wearing the same gold and white robes as before with the only difference being the number of jewelry on him. A ring for every finger, bracelets, earrings, and three necklaces with slightly different eye designs that resembled his tattoo's. All encapsulated with a brightly colored over the shoulder cape.

Talos was in a tuxedo version of his previous clothes. Armored gauntlets, boots, and leg guards were the same as well just with symbols for dragons on them.

"Are you always under the suspicion that you're going to be attacked?" Korra asked as the large gentleman sundered his way into one of the two chairs the table had.

"I honestly under the assumption that if you are a public speaker of any kind you should expect violence to happen at any point in your career." Talos said his weight made his chair creak.

"It's a sad fact of life here, If you want to make an actual change you may have to literally beat your points into people." Hakim continued as he sat on his chair and gestured for the waiter to get their food.

"...Really, I didn't notice." Korra said calmly as the eyes of Talos and Hakim were fixed on her.

"The "Balance" Of power is somewhat crooked, yes but often people do not see the true enemies and prefer scapegoats. As they use these scapegoats the agitation between the group becomes bigger and bigger until all-out war breaks on the streets. This time the benders are the scapegoats." Hakim recounted.

"And the non-benders are the agitators." Talos said coldly. " It is all nonsense but one that sadly has a source." The large man continued as several boxed dishes were served.

"Don't give them that." Korra said sternly.

"You don't like Tempura?" Hakim asked as he separated his chopsticks. "I could ask for something-"

"No, the Equalists, they're just spewing hot air. Like you said their scapegoating benders for their problems." Korra said staring directly at Talos who merely swirled his glass.

"Yes and no, Avatar Korra." Talos said with a peerless tone.

"What do you mean yes and no! Bending is the greatest thing ever!" Korra raised her voice, Elio and Rio taking in Korra her more aggressive side. "By the spirit's your just like that-"

"The protester you threatened." Talos said accusatorily. " The one you said you were thinking about water bending off his stage?" Talos asked, the tempo in his swirling not changing. Korra sat back into her seat, an agitated face her only expression. "Steel Works foundry makes it a point to keep updated on _all_ the goings of the city. It's just good business sense."

"Look, Avatar Korra there is an only certain occasion that one can threaten violence and the political sphere is the last place where open calls of violence are needed." Rio and Elio could feel the condescension dripping from Hakim's words. Elio felt there was a personal reason for Hakim's choice of words. A bit more than just posturing over the Avatar. "We feel the White Lotus has...not been forthcoming with what your true role in the world was going to be. Honestly, an Avatar who fights with words is what we need in the city now, not a fighter." Rio could see that Hakim's words were getting to Korra. Her fingers fidgeted, her expression tightened. She looked ready to challenge the "occult advisor" any second from now.

"Okay. What words would you have used for the gang's members that we brought the smack on today." Korra rebuked.

"Talos security firms have several offices that overlook things like criminal records." Hakim said cheekily. "I don't mean to say they didn't get what was coming, but I am saying that violence won't have lasting results." The occult advisor, advised as he drank his water through a straw.

"What do you mean lasting results? They're in jail now, they're serving their time." Even Rio didn't believe the avatar's words. The mafia is not that easy to get rid of, they have been around a long time on their own world for a reason.

"How long?" Elio asked. His face obscured by his interlocking fingers.

"Wait what do you mean how long? I'm sure anyone as stubborn as Beifong would-"

"Still have to follow the standard preceding of the city." Hakim finished the Avatar's words. "Boss?"

"The usual time would a few days to look things convincing but given that you did break several of the limbs then it is safe to say that they will be realized as soon as their injury heals." Talos explained in great detail as Korra face sunk.

"W-wait, you mean chief stick up her but would let them go? That easily?" Korra raised her arms in protest. Hakim and Talos were not impressed as Elio and Rio felt sorry for the Avatar.

"It's not that she would not like to make sure they don't walk Scott free." Hakim started.

"But it is much harder than that given that most of the gangs have money and muscle to throw around." Talos continued.

"Quite frankly is she did anything groundbreaking and refused to post bail then a lot of officers would have their lives on the line. Not to mention no prosecutors are willing to stick their neck out there like that." Hakim finished. "In the end, those guys, while they do have a connection to Lightning Bolt Zolt, the leader of Triple Threat Triad. You ultimately didn't do much of a dent in….anything. Except for some of the officer time being eat up." Korra looked crestfallen the more and more Hakim explained the ramifications of what she did.

"So nothing I did mattered." Korra said bitterly.

"I don't think that they mean-" Korra cut off Elio's words.

"Don't sugar coat it. That's the whole point of them bring us here, isn't it?" Korra waved an accusatory finger at Talos. In the C.E.O's non-chalantness he kept swirling his drink, Rio noticing he had not taken a sip yet.

"Well we did want them to come but your presence is welcome but unnecessary at the moment I miss Avatar." Talos raised his palm as a short puff of gas was sprayed into Korra's face. Rio and Elio were ready to tackle the two to the ground when with a short tap of his staff, several baboons marched behind Hakim in small formations around the table. Elio noticing all the staff members were gone.

"Now we can be civil, honestly I would think greek would understand the importance of being deceptive?" Hakim remarked as a Baboon and an Ibis sat by his side.

"Oh, I'll show you civil two chains failed twins! I'll show you-"

"Rio he said **Greek**!" Elio shouted. Rio turned to Elio who's stern face stopped her from using all their glass of water as projectiles.

"Talk but straight to the point. I don't have a long explanation." Rio said slamming her palm on the table.

"I want you to stop the god of chaos that is bringing the apocalypse in two weeks." Hakim went straight to the point.

"Okay, I'm going to need an explanation." Rio said sitting back down and separating her chopsticks.

"Wait what about Kor-" Elio was cut off by Talos raising his hand.

"This does not affect her world. She does need the knowledge of another world to cloud her judgments. Hakim has informed me that you have made a deal to keep your divine nature secret from the populace. We simply accommodated the arrangements." Talos explained as he started to disrobe.

"Wait you know about other worlds?" Rio asked stunned.

"Don't be surprised, given the why your power's work and the assumption you had so far I'm willing to bet were from the same world. I'm actually surprised you haven't guessed that yet? Do they teach the other demigods that the other pantheons died off or something?" Hakim asked legitimately puzzled.

"I had my suspicions when these-" Elio pointed to the Baboons. "Things were following us today. You're from the Egyptian pantheon, aren't you?" Elio asked as he propped Korra straight and tried to steady her.

"Quite astute. The African in gold and white, eyes of Horus's on his face, and the House of Light symbol on his forehead is a magician. You must be a child of Athena because that was quite clever." Hakim said with smugness.

"Play nice Hakim." Talos talked down to his advisor. " Hakim was in a similar situation of being **removed** from his universe suddenly. We have a way for you to go back but-"

"The personification of chaos and entropy is standing in our way. His giant, scaley body is blocking the way back through the Duat."Hakim snapped his finger and several liters of sand poured out of his palm, shaping itself into two things. A large, carnivorous snake and a small needle-sized door.

"Wait the embodiment of decay and chaos is a snake? A big snake?" Elio said becoming more and more confused as he looked at the image.

"Yes, the being known as Apophis is a being of cataclysmic power and stature. His image is that of a-" Hakim tried to explain.

"It makes no sense." Elio questioned interrupting Hakim monologue.

"As I was say-" Hakim tried to explain again.

"What do you mean it makes no sense? It's a giant evil snake. I mean it comes out of nowhere but there is barely anything eviler than snakes." Rio remarked looking at the miniature god of chaos.

"I was saying that-" Hakim, frustrated tried to explain again.

"Snakes are a symbol of rebirth and immortality!" Elio retaliated. "They are a symbol of medicine and wisdom. The fact people actually mistake snake as spectators of death are moronic." Elio actually more passionate than Rio usually saw him as he talked about the snake. "They are fine so long as you leave them alone. The only evil animals are parasites, they are the true embodiments of entropy."

"Okay I was mad a second ago but I like what this guy is laying down. Snakes get a bad rep, most of the good medicine gods have a snake motif." Hakim said with actual interest.

"Hakim you're getting distracted." Talos remarked halfway done unlatching the unseen apparatus holding his clothes together. "Sorry, this outer shell is an old model. Continue as if you can't see it."

"Right, Right. Well, I would like your help dealing with Apophis for a number of reasons." With a flick of Hakim's wrist the image change to an image of two young teenagers. " The current ones dealing with the threat are very much unqualified." Another flick, Another Image appeared. The snake coming through the small door. "The possibility of Apophis escaping into other realities. And most important of all." With some wrist movements and hand wringing the image grew and expanded to be nearly the size of the table. Standing side by side to it. The image of this world. "To assure the Balance of our world." Hakim crushed his palm and the image faded to dust.

"Wait what do you mean by " **Balance**?"" Rio questioned as her mouth was filled with shrimp tempura.

"Well….we to drive out the god of chaos….but he must be destroyed." Hakim said with a small voice.

"Wait for what! How is letting a god of evil like that a good thing? If we can kill it then let's kill it and get home." Rio said simply chowing down on seafood.

"It's not that simple there is an order to these things. When you-"

"The gods would disappear." Elio said as he stared up, his eyes wide open like he had a sudden image of a terrifying premonition. "If a powerful god of chaos disappears like that then an equal amount of order must also leave." Elio said as if he was giving news of a terminal illness, Something he did not wish to tell the rest of the room. Hakim's face looked solemn.

"Yes...That what would mean for Balance. Equal evil, Equal good. Equal Order, Equal Chaos. It's sad to say but that's the price of true balance and it is only within that balance that we can truly have humanity flourish." Hakim said with his head parallel with the floor. He seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"That's a load of poop and you know it." Rio stepped up wiping the shrimp form her lips. "What is the purpose of this snake god thing?" She pointed toward Hakim.

"Well, he fights Ra, the sun god, every night to try and stop the rising sun and-"

"Is that is the only purpose?" Rio asked, not caring if she was interrupting him.

"Yes… for the most part, his purpose is to fight Ra." Hakim admitted.

"Oh really! Then you can say his only purpose is to fail to stop Ra and through that stop civilization." Rio asked getting closer to Hakim and nearly pressing her pointed finger against the magician rib cage. Elio had his hands behind his head enjoying the show.

"Yes, one can say-"

"That his purpose was already to lose to ensure civilization." Rio asked Hakim.

"Yes but that ignores."

"Do you like civilization Hakim?" Rio asked again.

"Well, I do but-"

"Is there anything you would not sacrifice to make sure the world won't turn worse?" Rio asked with such a strong aura that the baboons were starting to back in fear. "Will you just let something like that exist for the laugh of it because "the universe said so" Fat chance the universe can bite me if it thinks something like that deserves to live!" Rio cried out.

"Yeah my faith requires me to do dumbass things likes this makes sure the universe doesn't implode." Hakim said with his face in his palm.

"What?" Rio questioned.

"I mean I will send you home when all is said and done." Hakim said with a resumed smile. "Again all I ask is that you let me and Rustbucket here get you ready before then."

"You want us to fight a chaos god! In less than a month!" Rio yelled out, staring into the eyes of Hakim.

"It won't be that hard. Demigods like you are literally born for this sort of thing and I will be doing most of the work. You will be there for insurance reasons." Hakim explained in more detail.

"You will be in good hands." Said an unfamiliar digital voice. Elio and Rio couldn't believe their eyes as they saw what was under Talo's robe and iron gauntlets. A mechanical being with wire and flashing lights. "We are all outsiders to this world."

"What the heck are you!?" Rio exclaimed as the metallic skeleton stepped out of the outer shell of Talos.

"I am Talos. A fellow voyager from another reality such as this one and your own. An extraterrestrial that has embedded itself into this society for decades, leading its technology down the proper path of greater advancement. I represent order and progress, that is all I seek with you. Sign this." The mechanical skeleton pulled out a rolled piece of paper with a seal on it.

"What this?" Elio asked as he fiddled with the seal.

"It's a contract, stating by I will fulfill terms and agreements we make on this day so long as you fulfill mine. Now lets the true negotiations begin."


	10. The hands that move the metropolis 6

As Talos said, the negotiations began as with a bang as the tech mogul revealed itself as a mechanical being.

"Okay, are we just going to ignore the terminator elephant in the room." Rio asked as she gave the iron skeleton the stink eye.

"I'll have you understand that beings such as Sky-net, Hal-9000, and the autopilot from Wall-e were non-cognitive A.I. Also, those movies were, partly, Anti A.I propaganda. I was not even created on any version of Earth as you know it." The robotic being explained.

"Okay, and what is the main thing you're trying to sell here?" Elio asked picking at his food and making sure that Korra was still alive as she still slumped in forced sleep. Occasionally sleeps talking about a sea of darkness.

"Steel Work foundry sells many things but this is an exclusive deal. What I am trying to get across is a simple exchange of service. We give you the ability to go home and in exchange, you will help us stop an entity that threatens it with… What does Apophis want Hakim?" The mechanical being turned to face Hakim with its skull-like face.

"Well...most of the house of light assumes eternal cold and darkness given that he wishes to eat the sun god whole." Hakim also explained while brewing tea. "Jasmine anyone?" Korra stirred in her slumber. "One for the Avatar on the go got it."

"So wait, you want us to fight a snake, big enough to eat the sun?" Rio asked, ignoring her food entirely at this point.

"Yes and no miss Rio. From what my advisor explained this snake will simply use the death of the sun god to bring a metaphorical age of darkness. The energy released from death mixed with magic's needing a metaphoric release would make it so the world would be covered by magic darkness. At least in Egypt, which would lead to the death of millions and the destruction of one of the major trading hubs of the world." Talos continued to explain in great detail.

"Okay, what do we do about it? Were monster-slaying dropouts." Rio explained bitterly as she blew the smoke off her Teacup.

"We might be able to, at most, buy you time, assuming you think we will give our lives to people we just met." Elio elaborated.

"We don't expect you to work without compensation. You will be given a company car to use as you please and purchase whatever you want, so long as you follow our exercise and fighting regiment. You must work as our messenger's on the side." Talos said while pointing out the provado's in the contract.

"Sounds reasonable so far." Elio remarked as he drank some of Hakim's fresh Tea.

"Reasonable! They want us to fight a giant snake!" Rio nearly flipped the table in anger.

"We need money, they know how to get home, and most importantly they may help us with the demon problem." Elio spat back. Rio sat into her chair.

"Fine but if they don't have anything that can help with that then I reserve the right to just go back home now." Rio fired a return shot.

"Yeah, we can help with essentially any demonic infestation and possessions. I personally was one of the youngest demon expellers of the house of light and know how to get rid of most, if not all forms of demons. Heck, I can get rid of god's with they are bugging you." Rio still was skeptical about the two of them. So was elio but he was trying to suppress that so they can have an actual chance at getting home.

Sure it was weird in his mind that he was making a deal with a robot who had a literal magic man on the payroll but they had all the answer's at the moment and his sense of reality was smashed way before this.

"Fine we agree with your terms but we request the ability to opt-out at any point for safety and health reasons that we decide." Elio said looking over the contract. Talos handed Elio an inked feather.

"We agree to your demands with a rider added that both parties must agree to all things asked of the other party when a request is made. We also asked that you separate yourself from the avatar and all her activities." Hakim transcribed Talo's words onto the contract.

"Wait why? We actually get along?" Elio rebutted.

"Wait, that's your problem here. Really?" Rio questioned as Hakim sighed.

"You mean besides the fact that you two were never meant to be here. We are all parasites in her story and I already know that you two realized that you're in the real version of a cartoon. Our presence must be minimal as possible to let the natural way of the world take the course. It's like nature conservation but with fate." Hakim explained in great detail.

"Wait you want us to not try to do anything to this world because we might make some of the storylines worse."Rio remarked as Elio scoffed.

"Rio that sounds incredibly dumb and irresponsible. It's like having the power to cure cancer and being able to teach others to do it but not telling other people because it might- by god you know how to do it can you." Talos' eyes were cold to Elio's accusation but Hakim was terrible at hiding his emotions as his bald head was surrounded by sweat.

"My function is to help the progress of worlds not do it for them." Talos explained simply.

"Yeah that, We don't know what would happen if we flip the script. The only reason we can live this carefree is that we know what's going to happen." Hakim tried to defend himself but the sweat was getting heavier.

"I don't agree with that aspect but my tech is used in how I wish to use it. I can't simply just drop into any random planetary civilization and give them space ferrying technology, hoping it's not abused in the future. Would you give a monkey a shotgun and hope for the best?" Talos laid on the table. Elio rose from his seat to meet Talo's cold purple, L.E.D lights.

"I would expect the monkey's caretaker to at least give the zoo the courtesy of being taken care of. But you're not its protector or caregiver but its exploiter." Elio said, staring directly into Talo's eyes.

"I have given what they need for a healthy, long, and prosperous life. I don't need to give them the internet or cell phones in the slightest bit. I am also trapped in this world until I find a way home. Be grateful I'm allowing this option, if the situation was direr I would've locked you both up in a prison on drugs to keep you both asleep." Talos explained as the mechanical being stared back with greater intensity.

"Okay if the who has the biggest screw contest is over maybe you can least allow me and Elio to hang around Korra? She doesn't have any friends, she desperately needs to socialize. You're not going to take a girl's only friends right. We promised Yue we won't tell anyone our divine nature junk anyway so what's your specific problem?" Rio pointed to Talos.

"Will you be staying here?" Talos said simply.

"Wait what you're dodging the-"

"The job requires you only stay here for two weeks. So...you want to use that time to make a bond with Korra that you're going to break forever by going to a place she can't follow. If we do it Hakim's way we can purge the memory from her and Tenzin's entire family. It would be like you never existed, no broken hearts, no sad memories, no need for a teary goodbye she would not understand." Talos said sensibly despite the inner protest of Elio and Rio all logic pointed toward Talo's solution.

It would be easy in every way and cause no fuss. They were not meant to be in this world so why bother making a mark in it. It was honestly the logical choice given the circumstances.

But Rio and Elio weren't thinking of the most rational answers at the moment.

"Fat chance! I'm just getting started. Besides, I saw how this girl does on her own, it is a tragedy in three parts. I do you deal take a break at home for a bit and come back, or no deal!" Rio demanded stridently.

"Now miss Rio-"

"I agree." Elio interrupted Hakim. "This world fascinates me too much to leave in less than a month. People like the tribes, the pre-Colombian tribes, are alive and thriving. I am not leaving without learning more about them." Elio explained calmly. Hakim and Talos both looked at each other, the only one who could actually emote between the two being Hakim.

"Demigod's, always asking for more than they are worth." Hakim kept a stern look about him as he spoke, apparently forgetting the "demigod's" can hear him.

"It's a simple request and one we can accommodate. Under a few provisions." Talos turned to face the two once more, the unchanging skull of L.E.D's and glowing linework glowing a bright green. "We will let you have relations with Avatar Korra but you will be monitored in case you end up giving information that might jeopardize the integrity of this world. Any action or major act of influence must get through us and your cover story must be that you two have become my liaison to the Avatar." Talos carefully explained his demands. Elio nodded to these adjustments but Rio shook her in defiance.

"So we have freedom until you decide it's unnecessary. Aight that is all kinds of convenient for you." Rio tried to make her tone sassy but her annoyance seeped into her words.

"Of course because it's us who has to do all the work if something goes wrong. We clean up the mess, make sure all things are in order, erase minds when necessary. How dare we make the process easier on us and you." Hakim's sarcasm was as graceful as Rio's sass.

" Listen here! I'm tired of being jerked around just because of some jerks who think that have power over me. The Gods, the demon, this idiot." She pointed to Hakim

"I take full responsibility for that one." Elio commented.

"I will not be bullied by a discount A.I overload and magic Urkel with a Masa Musa complex!" Rio stood up to meet Hakim face to face as she spoke her spit falling on his cheek.

"A fine enough display of passion but don't forget who will allow you to get home and make your time here comfortable. I know the stories of you _greeks_. Just a little power makes you as mad as the gods that birthed you. _I_ for one will not be bullied by some little false idol that thinks itself the real thing." Hakim stood up from his chair and met Rio in the eyes, not flinching as he did so and wiping his cheeks.

"Enough!" Elio and Talos demanded.

"You disgrace yourself, Hakim! We are men of proper business and order! If we are not the pillar of these virtue's then we become nothing more than frauds!" Talos reprimanded.

" Rio we are trying to be civil! I understand your frustration and I acknowledge that it is my fault that we are here. But there are more important matters than a pissing match. Given everything this is a good deal, to ask for more will break the camel's back." Elio shot back at her.

"Now sit down and shake on this deal or we leave with nothing." They said as one again. Rio looked at Hakim, and vice versa. They both had looks of disgust but awkwardly shook hands for an uncomfortable twenty seconds.

"Fine! I did the dumb handshake. Now give the name of the demon and your signatures so we can finalize this deal. Just let me do the prerequisite protection." Hakim said with a downcasted expression.

"The what?" Elio asked as Hakim revealed a circle carved into the wood under the table.

"I did this with every table so matter which one I picked no demons, spirits or gods could listen in on me or another guest. All the customers assume it's some decoration or something but it really hides their minds. A few extra symbols." Hakim pulled a piece of chalk out of thin air and started to draw an extra line of around the circle. As he did a dark eye floated above Elio and Rio.

"No, No, No." Elio said as his composure started to crack at the sight of the eye. A crescent moon-shaped eye that leaked out putrid light. No pupil clearly present and the feeling of dark fingers gliding off his cheek.

"They're all done. Now please tell us the name of the demon keeping tabs on you." Hakim asked, pointing at the eye. "A crude surveillance spell but a functional one nonetheless. The house of light use's something similar to teach young children the fundamentals." Hakim examined the eye with no worry, taking note of every detail he saw of it. Talos said nothing, staring dead into it as it shined brightly.

"Wait, that jackass has been watching us for how long?" Rio yelled as she recoiled in horror at the sight of the eye.

"Well if everyone stops screaming and maybe actually helped me I can give you an answer. What's the demon's name?" Hakim asked with a more forceful tone.

"Eclipso." As Elio said that name the eye became agitated. It rippled and convulsed, speaking in tongues in Spanish. While for Elio itself it sent a clear message.

" _I will_ _ **always**_ _be one with you._ "

"Good now I can locate and…." Hakim stopped talking suddenly as he looked into the palm of his hand.

"What is stopping you from finding its location?" Talos said with surprising urgency as the mechanical being sprayed Korra's face once more when she started stirring in her forced slumber.

"Well...It's kinda everywhere and nowhere. It's the mystical equivalent of **Error data not found**." Hakim said as he brought a notebook into existence and started writing in it. "Given how he still tells me he still exists, we can at least assume that it can at least tell us his status. The spell at least gives concentration to the city so we can least narrow the search, and he is not powerful enough to throw me off his track." Hakim listed as he examined the eye with great vigor and cross-referenced some notes.

"Does that help outside of making a needle in a haystack search into a game of find waldo: possession edition." Rio snap.

" Well for one my helpers can sense magic and can find him on their own time." Hakim took one look at the eye. "I also know some easy ways to get this demon to mind its own business." Hakim pointed at the eye with his staff and golden light shone from it. As the light shone the eye shriveled in pain. Parts of its turning to dust and chipping away from the core. The eye was destroyed in less than a minute of shining light.

"Okay, but how does that stop Eclipso from-"

"Hold out your tongues! It's tattoo time!" Hakim flicked his wrist and two jars of black ink were in his palms.

"Ew." Rio said with disgust as Hakim pulled out a brush from his cloak/robe.

"I will draw some protection from spying spells and magic in general glyphs. Self-destroying as well so don't expect this gift forever. If you're the self-destructive type it can help with magic casting but only slightly more than training does." Rio and Elio were skeptical but relented when reminded that it would defend them from Eclipso. The ink tasted like rotting wood in their mouths as Hakim heavily gripped their jaws to be able to properly draw the symbols.

"Ugh, taste like what a funeral home smells like." Rio said retching as the ink settled into its shape. Elio doing a similar act but nonverbally.

"There, they are mostly demon proof for the most part. So long as I breathe that will protect you from decent and intermediary scrying and spying. Only a high-level magician or god can break through this protection and that's a money-back guarantee." Hakim exclaimed with commercial-like enthusiasm.

"I want a taste bud back guarantee." Rio retorted.

"That management is sorry but has dismissed the claim as fraudulent and debasing. It also would like to mention that actual children do this by the age of six and are fine for the rest of their life." Hakim fired back. Raising his middle finger as well.

"Wait that's okay but I can't call him a fudge face without this universe changing it!" Rio screamed into the heavens.

"Obscene gestures only have a context in their own culture. Since this world is translating the spoken words it must block out the curse words." Hakim explained.

"But why?" Elio asked, confused.

"Tv-12 rating, so mild language and harsh emotion on occasion." Hakim remarked.

"Gosh darned T.V ratings!" Rio screamed.

"Well then if all your screams are out in the open then we can say this meeting is over. A deal was made, the demon is ….being searched, and the Avatar dispute didn't end us with wiping the floor of blood. Now please bring the Avatar home." Talos went back into his mechanical shell, twisting and turning the diodes and lights to blend back into it.

"There are...details to be discussed but I am satisfied with this arrangement." As Talos outer shell interlocked with his inner skeleton he held a small scroll in his right hand and handed it to Rio. "Give this to the Avatar when she wakes up." The sound of several rivets tightening filled the empty restaurant as Talos and Hakim walked from the table. "A man will come with some directions, two devices, and two numbers. We have purchased a place for you in the mid districts of the city, with the insight of Air temple island. You may use them if you wish."

"Their bugged aren't they." Rio started with a tired glare. Most of her passion and anger sapped by deal-making apparently. Talos and Hakim appeared to have ignored them as they walked away from the three teenagers. A table of food still remained in front of Hakim and Rio's plate, the closest to being finished.

"Well, that well enough." Elio remarked as he tried to shake Korra awake.

"One, no it wasn't. Two, that isn't how you wake someone up." Rio shook Korra back and forth, her head jackhammer to her front and back. "Wake up girl!" Rio yelled in Korra's ear. Elio held out a finger and with a few seconds, it glowed bright red. "No! You are not burning her awake!" Rio cried.

"I'm not." Elio replied calmly as he plucked one of his hairs with his other hand.

"What are you?" Rio's question was answered immediately as Elio held the strand of black with the burning finger. "Yech, why were your first thoughts burning hair?" Rio said after covering her mouth and nose from the nauseating smell.

"Well, *cough* it is effective." Elio replied barely tolerating the smell as he quickly regretted going this route.

"By the spirits! What is that smell!?" Korra screamed as she shot up from her slumber.

"Told you." Elio said with a satisfied smile as he put the hair in a glass of water. Barely nullifying the smell.

"Get that away from the table before we lose our appetites!" Rio said as telekinetically moved the water instinctually and had it fling itself several tables away from them. Korra watched in amazement.

"How did you do that!? I have never seen water bending like that! You have to show me." Korra excitedly asked as she grabbed Rio's arm. Rio realized what she saw and tried to get her focus on something else.

"You fell asleep while Talos talked about some jobs for us all and also this." Rio said sporadically, handing Korra the piece of paper.

"Is that what happened? Felt like a lot more." Korra rubbed the side of her head in a confused manner as Elio and Rio both wished for her to drop it so the questioning could end. "Must be nothing." Korra said without a care. Elio and Rio were both somehow disappointed and relieved that Korra didn't seem to have a perceptive mind."So what kind of offer did Steel Works make with you two?" Korra asked as she cautiously opened the piece of paper.

"Messengers, errand boys, all around busybodies and secretaries mostly. Nice enough perks though." Elio said with nonchalance picking at some, formerly, steaming noodles.

"Yeah, at least it's better than being bean counters and it pays well….We will also probably get to hang out with you more." Rio said with a cautious smile. Korra's smile grew a bit hearing that.

"I'm glad to hear it. Tenzin and his family are all I got here and having you two around don't seem that bad. Maybe we can get into some trouble that won't land us in the police station. Rio and Elio both smiled. They were glad they decided with this arrangement, Korra acted similarly to them as they did for her. A friendly face in an unfamiliar city. They both thought about the enjoyable things they were going to do in between this training schedule that Talos was going to saddle them with.

A couple of minutes later a man with a tray of new food and a list was at their table.

"Sorry for your apparent lack of service. Mister Talos allowed us an extra break today while you were discussing business. The master's message and a list of food we have left you can order."

"Yeah, can you reheat this I'm starving." Korra requested as several servers took the remaining dishes and headed back to the kitchen. "So, who wants to ask the questions? You gotta have some for me?"

"How are the water tribes?" Elio asked immediately.

"Wow! Not even a second and a taker. Okay, what do you mean by that?" Korra asked as Rio ate her bowl of pig-rooster Lo Mein.

"I guess I mean...How are they with outsiders and are they in a good place." Elio knew his question was awkward but he felt compelled to ask. Most of the tribes that are left in his world are reserved and wary of outsiders. Not to mention not exactly thriving, most are lucky to have a population that's growing.

"Weird but not hard to answer." Korra's eyebrow rose at the question but she shrugged her shoulder and answered. "My tribe, the south is more and less welcoming as long as you don't start trouble. Last time I talked with dad they were actually saying there are too many people to keep up with construction so some new buildings are being built. Is that what you mean?"

"What are some traditions?" Elio asked and kept asking for some time as Rio and Korra were brought food.

"Wow, you really want to know about the Water tribe." Korra remarked, looking at the scribbling Elio. Elio searched for an answer that would satisfy.

"My mother...was a weird type of person. She would always say that our bloodline….is dying. That it's slowly being choked out by others. That it would be my job to keep it going. Learning about the water tribe...Help me forget those times." Elio said frankly. He kept the details back his feelings were true. What he remembered of his mother was scattered but definite. She was a hellraiser and person who did everything in her power to spread her views onto him. About how their people should be ruling the land, how their people were beaten, how their birthright to rule was stolen. Elio now knows she was selfish in her beliefs. His mother didn't care about the tribes, not truly. She cared that by association with them she was someone to be pitied.

It was the only thing he agrees with her on now. Most of the rest of it was nonsense as she became mad. But she was right about one thing, they were born to be pitied, the most famous image of a native in the eyes of Americans of the native their ancestors stole lands from. It is a sports team called the redskins, a Disney movie with an aged-up, sexed-up Pochahontes, and a crying Native American standing over trash. If they weren't being pitied, they were jokes.

Except here.

Korra tilted her head as Elio said that and Rio watched with extreme interest.

"I guess...if it helps with...whatever you're dealing with I can say as much as I can." Korra looked at her lap. "Honestly I only know the traditions because my parents tell me sometimes on my visit. That is, I have been living in that compound for years of my life. I barely have first-hand experience with anything." Korra said with a solemn face.

"So wait." Rio said, nearly choking on some noodles. "You had like no friends before us." Korra's face lit up.

"Wait you consider me a friend! you just met me today." While her words were questioning her tone and expression were unambiguously happy. A bright smile, bright eyes. Elio and Rio both gave each other a look.

"Of course." They both said and Korra both pulled them in for a hug.

As Korra and her newfound friends finished their meals and headed their way to Air temple Island. Talos and Hakim made one stop before they retired for the night.

"You're going to Tarlok's next, "I'm not compensating" ball?" The young magician asked looking over some events that are coming next.

"No, but Viril will mark the invitation as such. And Hakim."Talos asked a leading question.

"Yes I'll go, I'll go, It was my idea. What about the equalist rally, The fire ferrets game, and the challenge that Korra is gonna issue Amon later." Hakim listed as he looked upon his list of future events.

"Have a baboon keep watch of the rally." Talos raised his first finger.

"I'll get Oakly on it." Hakim said writing down on a piece of paper. "He'll get in a couple _oks_."

"Offer the fire ferrets a deal and buy some exclusive tickets so we can watch the game and see what happens." Talos raised his second finger.

"I'll get some V.I.P seats just in case and offer a second set of equipment, one suspiciously female one made to order of the Avatar measurements. Along with a healthy donation with a nonexclusive contract" Hakim replied as he wrote down the words, _call for last-minute tickets and permanent seats for the season._

"As for the Avatar's challenge. Those _renovations_ to the memorial tower are still placed, right? My memory file isn't what it used to be." Talos tried to joke.

"The metallic plates are in place and ready to drop. The only thing we haven't planned for is these two's involvement. Honestly, I know one of them is going to ruin one of our plans." Hakim said bitterly. Remembering how angry he was from talking with that Rio girl and trying to pierce that fake front of that Elio boy.

"As I said earlier, conduct yourself in a respectful manner. We also have a more pressing matter." Talos remarked. "Are you sure that you wish to make a permanent residence in this universe?"

Hakim has already had this question asked many times but he was not surprised that it was asked again. In all honesty, he was still unsure about it. He still wanted to help his world not die from the coming calamity but he also knew that there was nothing there for him. All he loved was gone the instant he was thrown out of his home. All of it turned to ash when the snake took his family from him.

"I made my choice and you decided that you're staying, So why not me?" Hakim asked the mechanical mogul.

"Because I have no world to return to, you have a perfectly nice world in its 21st century. You don't need to stay here. Whatever you think you can extrapolate from here will always come with the ticket that you must lie to maintain this new life." Talos said, his cold, unmoving stone mask working well with words. At least in Hakim's mind.

"I have made my choice, besides with a demon now roaming around the city you need me more than ever." Hakim retorted.

"Yes, Yes. By computo why did the only other thing from my world to still be alive have to be _Him_." Talos forced himself to say.

"So you do know that name. I know something was up when you saw that eye and now I know the name is not a coincidence...How bad is the situation?" Hakim asked honestly.

Talos didn't answer as they passed by building after building of the moon lite city.

"We need to expand our plans." Talos said looking into the night sky. "I'll make sure he's gone this time Clark." Talos reminisced about a forgotten time, time only Talos mechanical mind would know and cherish. In a world of Wonder women, blue boy scouts, and dark knights. A world of hero's that is now gone. "Hakim."

"Yeah, boss man?"

"Order the factory to start making as many sun lamps as possible."


End file.
